


Gli ostacoli del cuore

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Che la vita sia una continua corsa ad ostacoli, i Contrabbandieri avevano iniziato a capirlo con tutto il casino di Martino e Niccolò a Dicembre dell'anno scorso.Ora però, ognuno di loro si trova a dover affrontare i suoi personali ostacoli: c'è chi cerca di schivarli in attesa di chissà quali interventi superiori; chi ci sbatte contro, ma si rialza; chi decide di saltarli, senza se e senza ma; chi aspetta di vedere cosa succede, perchè magari in due si superano meglio.





	1. L'innamorato seriale

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è quello della canzone di Ligabue cantata da Elisa. Ce l'ho in mente da giorni, non so perchè, e mi è sembrato che ci stesse bene.
> 
> Pensavo che mi sarei limitata a delle one-shot per questa raccolta, invece questa storia sarà lunga, perchè seguirà i ragazzi e le loro avventure per superare "gli ostacoli del cuore" per tre mesi circa, svolgendosi tra Marzo e Giugno. Essendo tutto consequenziale, fare dei singoli episodi non avrebbe avuto senso.

Luchino aveva convocato una riunione dei Contrabbandieri appena finita la scuola, in quello che era diventato il loro posto abituale quando c’era qualcosa da discutere, lontano dal casino.

Erano lì che si mangiavano i panini portati da casa nella stanza del Dott. Spera, in compagnia di Leonardo, lo scheletro che era diventato loro amico. Nessuno dei quattro sapeva perché l’avessero chiamato così, ma si erano trovati tutti d’accordo, e da allora Leonardo aveva sempre partecipato alle loro discussioni.

Avevano quasi finito di pranzare, quando Luca dichiarò aperta la seduta.

“Allora regà, ho conosciuto questa ragazza, e niente, colpo di fulmine!”

Elia quasi si strozzò con l’ultimo boccone del suo tramezzino, aveva sentito quella frase dalla bocca del suo amico non si ricordava neppure lui quante volte. E ogni volta, ovviamente si era rivelato un flop, avrebbe mai imparato Luchino dai suoi errori?  
Giovanni sorrise scuotendo la testa. Luca era un inguaribile innamorato seriale…  
Martino non si capacitava di come lui riuscisse, ogni volta che riceveva una porta in faccia, a trovare l’entusiasmo per rimettersi in caccia del vero amore. E lo invidiava perché lui non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

“E chi è stavolta?”

“Non so se vi avevo detto che i miei avevano trovato un nuovo inquilino per il bilocale di mia nonna. Comunque, è una ragazza e l’ho conosciuta qualche giorno fa perché dovevo aiutarla a portare un paio di scatoloni di cose che non le servivano in cantina”

“Ma cos’è, tipo una studentessa universitaria?”

“No, mi pare di aver capito che è maestra alle elementari”

Gli altri tre su guardarono…Luchino era proprio un caso disperato…

“Ma come maestra, Luchì? Quanti anni avrà, 30?”

“Gliene do poco più di 25 in realtà, non lo so, è bellissima!”

Tirò fuori il telefono e fece vedere la foto di Deborah agli altri. In uno dei suoi momenti “o la va o la spacca”, Luca aveva iniziato a seguirla su Instagram, sapendo nome e cognome non era stato difficile trovarla, e le aveva mandato anche un messaggio. Lei l’aveva seguito a sua volta e ogni tanto metteva anche qualche “like” alle sue storie. Per lui, quello era già sufficiente per sentirsi spronato ad andare avanti e approfondire, alla prima occasione ,la sua conoscenza.

“Beh, non è per niente male, devo riconoscerlo” Giovanni fu il primo a commentare ”ma direi che di anni ne ha più 27/28 che 25”

“Ti rendi conto che è impossibile zì, vero?”

“E perché scusa, non sarà mica la prima volta che succede. Prendi ad esempio il presidente della Francia, si è mica sposato con la sua prof. delle superiori che ha tipo 20 anni più di lui?”

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere…il paragone era esagerato, ma nella testa di Luchino sembrava filasse in modo assolutamente logico.

“Senti, 'a Macron de noartri, metti anche che lei possa ipoteticamente interessarti a te, lo sai che non ci puoi comunque fare niente fino a Novembre, quando compirai 18 anni, vero?”

Elia come sempre la metteva sul pratico.

“Giusto, se poi lei è maestra, di certo non rischierebbe di mettersi nei guai con un minorenne” aggiunse Martino il saggio.

“Ma che palle che siete, fatemi almeno provare no?”

“Sei irrecuperabile Luchì, e noi ti volgiamo bene per questo” Giovanni gli scompigliò i capelli con affetto.

Elia si isolò un momento dalla conversazione che stava continuando sul problema dell’età e sulla quasi certa impossibilità che il desiderio di Luca si avverasse. Leggeva un messaggio e sorrideva, senza neppure essersi accorto di farlo.

“Terra chiama Elia!”

“Cosa?”

Alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo per trovarli tutti e tre che lo guardavo con un sorrisetto indecifrabile.

“Qualcuno ha ricevuto un messaggio importante?” chiese Luchino curioso.

“No, niente di che, perché?”

“Dai fra’, hai fatto un sorriso da orecchio ad orecchio e avevi lo sguardo sognante, quello per cui mi sempre per il culo quando sono con Niccolò”

Elia guardò Giovanni, che sorrideva e aspettava che lui si decidesse finalmente a condividere con gli altri la cosa che lo rendeva felice, e di cui solo lui era al corrente. Ma lui non ne aveva la minima intenzione, e anzi, guardò di nuovo il telefono, e questa volta il messaggio arrivò da un’altra persona, e gli fece fare una smorfia di fastidio.

“Ti vedi con qualcuno?” Luca era sempre più curioso.

“Non sono affari vostri” Elia non voleva essere scortese con loro, ma era nella confusione più totale e aveva deciso che finchè non fosse arrivato a capo di cosa voleva veramente, non ne avrebbe parlato.

Ma ora Giò lo guardava quasi arrabbiato, e Martino era rimasto sorpreso dalla sua risposta. Luca invece non si fece scoraggiare e gli prese il telefono dalle mani. Si erano detti basta segreti e bugie dopo tutta la questione di Marti e Nicco, giusto? 

“Ridammelo subito! Che cazzo fai?”

Elia era arrabbiatissimo, ma Luchino riuscì a sfuggirgli e vide il messaggio. Lo guardò, quasi sotto shock, ed Elia si fermò impietrito in piedi.

“Ma…Emma Covitti ti ha appena mandato due cuoricini e “ci sentiamo dopo”?”

Giò era a bocca aperta, Emma Covitti? E da dov’era spuntata fuori questa cosa, se erano mesi che lui ed Elia non parlavano d’altro che di tutt’altra persona?

Anche Martino era confuso, ma in senso positivo, perché comunque Emma era una brava ragazza, e sicuramente sia lei che Elia si meritavano il meglio. Ma non si era proprio accorto di niente e non se ne capacitava.

Luca sorrideva compiaciuto di aver stanato l’amico, che ora avrebbe dovuto sputare il rospo.

Elia aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, per fortuna Luchino aveva aperto quella chat, e non l’altra…sapeva che prima e poi sarebbe venuta fuori la cosa, stavano nella stessa scuola, ed era molto più facile spiegare il perché avesse in ballo una “mezza cosa”, volendo usare il termine che Martino aveva usato quando gli aveva parlato di Niccolò la prima volta, con Emma.

“Stai uscendo con Emma? Beh, dai è carina, sono felice per voi!”

Marti spezzò la tensione ed il silenzio che si erano creati dopo questa rivelazione. Elia non guardava in faccia Giovanni, perché sapeva che era incazzato con lui per avergli mentito. Cosa non del tutto esatta, perché Elia aveva semplicemente omesso una parte della sua complicata situazione sentimentale…

“Non è che stiamo proprio uscendo, sì insomma, ogni tanto ci vediamo, ci messaggiamo, pomiciamo, ma non è che stiamo insieme”

“Però zì, lei ti ha mandato due cuoricini, mi sa che la pensa un po’ diversamente da te”

Lui si limitò ad alzare le spalle. Non avevano mai parlato con Emma di come inquadrare la loro situazione, sicuramente lei voleva che fossero ufficialmente una coppia, ma lui non era dell’idea e ogni volta che l’argomento si affacciava in qualche discorso, deviava la sua attenzione su qualcos’altro…il più delle volte baciandola in modo che la faccenda si chiudesse lì.

E ogni volta si sentiva uno schifo, perché stava in qualche modo giocando con lei e non era giusto. Lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che aveva bisogno di lei per capire e decidere in quale delle due scarpe tenere finalmente il piede. Perché lo sapeva che non poteva andare avanti ancora a lungo così, erano tre mesi ormai…aspettava che succedesse qualcosa che non dipendesse dalla sua volontà per scegliere, un segno del destino, un intervento divino, qualsiasi cosa…pur di non essere lui a dover decidere e far inevitabilmente soffrire un’altra persona.

Era assurdo, perché nel suo cuore aveva scelto, da tempo, lo sapeva. Eppure non riusciva ad accettare questa cosa, perché? Non se lo spiegava nemmeno lui. Ma ogni volta che sembrava sul punto di prendere la strada che sapeva essere giusta, si bloccava e si diceva che aveva bisogno ancora di tempo e di esserne sicuro, e quindi continuava quella pseudo storia con Emma quando in realtà erano ben altre le labbra che voleva baciare.

“Tu che dici Giò?”

Giovanni alzò lo sguardo verso Luca che gli aveva fatto la domanda, poi guardò Elia e poi Martino.

“Diciamo che Elia mi ha proprio preso in contropiede…non me l’aspettavo…e, non so, non è che la Covitti mi stia particolarmente simpatica, per il modo in cui ha sparlato di Martino l’anno scorso”

Elia trovò la forza di guardare l’amico, e il suo dissenso per questa cosa era più che evidente. Lui non ci aveva neanche pensato…che razza di amico era?

“Lo so che te la sei presa male per quella storia, però zì, lei non aveva tutti i torti ad avercela con me, l’ho proprio trattata male”

Ora guardavano tutti e tre Martino. 

“Insomma, l’ho piantata con la ragazza di Niccolò alla festa di Halloween”

“Cos’hai fatto????” 

“Si beh, lei e Maddalena erano andate in bagno, e Nicco mi ha chiesto di andar via con lui…abbiamo preso la sua bici e siamo andati in una piscina dove lui sostiene di aver fatto pallanuoto da piccolo…e ci siamo dati il nostro primo bacio…”

Eccolo di nuovo lì, lo sguardo sognante, il sorriso da ebete, le guance rosse che ogni volta immancabilmente illuminavano Martino quando parlava di Niccolò. 

“Ma sei proprio uno stronzo zì!” Luchino rideva, non si sarebbe mai aspettato un comportamento così da Martino, ma era evidente come fosse stato perso per Niccolò fin dall’inizio.

“Sei veramente messo male Martì!” rincarò la dose Giovanni.

“Che volete…io andrei al polo Nord a piedi se Niccolò me lo chiedesse”

Alzarono tutti gli occhi al cielo, era veramente invidiabile il sentimento che c’era tra quei due, anche se a volte erano decisamente troppo zuccherosi.

“Comunque, sto rivalutando il comportamento di Emma, dopo questa, effettivamente un po’ ragione ad avercela con te ce l’aveva” 

“Da quanto tempo va avanti Elì?”

Lui si risvegliò dal suo torpore. Ora Giovanni si sarebbe incazzato ancora di più…

“Ci siamo incontrati per caso in un negozio di musica durante le vacanze di Natale, e da allora ci vediamo più o meno regolarmente fuori da scuola. Prima solo come amici, poi lei ha iniziato a vederci qualcosa di più e io l’ho lasciata fare. Insomma, è carina e piacevole, tutto sommato, però, boh…non riesco a vederci niente di che”

“Certo che hai dei gusti un po’ difficili Elia, non ce n’è mai una che ti vada bene! Dalle una possibilità!” 

Martino sembrava sinceramente contento che l’amico e Emma potessero essere una coppia, ed Elia si sentì in qualche modo sollevato. Sicuramente anche Luchino avrebbe appoggiato la sua scelta, se mai avesse deciso in quel senso, ed era rassicurante.

“Ma tu invece zì, non abbiamo mica capito se ci stai o no con Sofi?” chiese Luca a Giovanni. Visto che erano in vena di confidenze amorose, mancava solo lui a tirar fuori qualcosa.

“No, siamo solo amici. E’ stata una parentesi piacevole, ma lei non vuole niente di serio, visto che è qui solo di passaggio, e io nemmeno, perciò…”

“E con Eva, vi siete parlati?” Martino aveva preparato il terreno con tutti e due, affinchè avessero un incontro chiarificatore. Ma non era mai riuscito a capire se si fossero realmente parlati. Sembrava comunque che le cose andassero meglio, e ora non era più un problema se Eva era presente alla stessa festa in cui c’era Giò, e anche quando Marti chiedeva all’amico di accompagnarlo in radio, lui non rompeva più le palle con la scusa che avrebbe potuto incontrarla.

“Sì, ci siamo parlati, più di una volta in realtà. E abbiamo deciso di seppellire l’ascia di guerra e ripartire da zero, come amici. E devo dire che va molto meglio così”

“Meno male, così almeno non dobbiamo più sopportare le tue pippe mentali ogni volta che c’è la possibilità che la incontri ad una festa!”

“Va beh, dopo tutte 'ste rivelazioni e 'sti scoop, mega torneo di FIFA da me adesso?” propose Giò, visto che ormai tutti i possibili argomenti erano stati sviscerati, il pranzo finito e lui non aveva molta voglia che venissero fuori altre novità a cui non era preparato.

Tutti furono ovviamente d’accordo, salutarono Leonardo e si avviarono.


	2. Malattie e rimedi

La settimana successiva, si trovarono di nuovo da Giò, questa volta per studiare insieme.

C’era stata una certa tensione tra Elia e Giovanni, Martino se n’era accorto, ma quando aveva provato a parlare con i due separatamente, entrambi avevano minimizzato la cosa e l’avevano tranquillizzato. Lui però non se l’era bevuta, ma non sapeva come fare per venirne a capo. 

Di certo non poteva chiedere ad Emma se Elia aveva qualche problema, erano tornati a parlarsi ed avevano un rapporto civile, ma non è che fossero proprio amici, e comunque loro due non erano una coppia ufficiale, quindi Martino in teoria non doveva saperne niente.

Quando ne aveva parlato con Niccolò, lui gli aveva detto di non incapponirsi a volerci mettere per forza il becco, Elia e Giovanni erano grandi e vaccinati, e se avevano qualche problema erano perfettamente in grado di risolverlo tra di loro. Ovviamente, se la cosa avesse avuto effetti sul gruppo, poteva fare un altro tentativo di chiedere spiegazioni, ma altrimenti, era meglio lasciarli stare.  
Alla fine, aveva dato retta a Nicco, e siccome sembrava che riuscissero a far finta di niente e a mantenere le solite abitudini, forse erano riusciti a risolvere.

Alle 17 suonò la sveglia del telefono di Martino.

“Regà io devo andare a prendere Niccolò dalla psichiatra. Tanto avevamo più o meno finito, no?”

Annuirono tutti.

“Sì anch’io devo andare, devo passare a ritirare una cosa per mia madre…”

“Ma Luchì, fai ancora gli appostamenti alla maestra?”

Luca alzò le spalle, era vero che i suoi tentativi della settimana precedente erano andati male, ma la speranza è l’ultima a morire…non abitavano lontano, quindi non è che proprio si appostasse, in qualche modo, ci passava da casa di Deborah per andare a casa (per lo meno questa era la versione che si era preparato se l’avesse incontrata e lei gli avesse chiesto cosa ci faceva lì).

“Lascialo fare Giò, magari oggi è fortunato!”

“Va beh…Elì, tu ti fermi ancora o devi andare anche tu?” 

Giovanni lo guardava come a volerlo sfidare. Non si erano ancora parlati, Elia aveva fatto di tutto per evitare il cazziatone dell’amico, ma ora anche Martino lo stava guardando, in attesa, e non aveva nessuna buona scusa pronta…perciò…doveva rassegnarsi a sorbirsi il pippozzo su quanto si stava comportando male e che era un idiota a non voler seguire quello che gli diceva il cuore.

Sospirò e gli disse che sarebbe rimasto ancora un po’.

Quando gli altri due uscirono, Elia si lasciò cadere sul divano, pronto alla sfuriata. Invece Giò si appoggiò al mobile del soggiorno e lo spiazzò completamente.

“Ho visto Filippo Domenica, in centro, in libreria”

“Ah sì?” 

Elia cercava di essere il più tranquillo possibile, ma solo a sentir pronunciare il nome di Filippo Sava, tutti i suoi organi si rimescolavano e il cuore iniziava a battergli così forte che lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie.

“Era con un ragazzo”

Elia alzò lo sguardo verso Giovanni…improvvisamente si sentiva come se tutto il sangue gli fosse defluito dalle vene e potesse collassare da un momento all’altro. 

“Me l’ha presentato come un amico e compagno di corso in università. E non credo che mi abbia mentito, però questo ragazzo lo guardava in un modo che non era proprio da amico”

“Perché me lo stai dicendo?”

“Perché stai rischiando di fartelo portar via senza un reale motivo se non un’incomprensibile paura di chissà cosa, Elia”

Giovanni aveva alzato la voce, involontariamente, ed Elia era sobbalzato sul divano. Quel ragazzo non poteva “portargli via” Filippo, semplicemente perché non era suo…

“Io posso anche capire la confusione, posso capire che stare con una ragazza può essere magari più semplice. Su quale ragazza tu abbia scelto poi possiamo anche discuterne un’altra volta, ma non è questo il punto”

Fece una pausa per guardare Elia che ora aveva la testa tra le mani appoggiate alle sue ginocchia.

“Io ti ho guardato e ascoltato parlare del rapporto che è nato tra te e Filippo per tre mesi, Elì. E non ti avevo mai visto ne sentito così per nessuna ragazza per cui hai avuto una cotta in passato. Francamente, mi sembra che tu sia lontano anni luce dall’essere così anche per Emma”

“Lo so…”

“E allora, perché non ti decidi?”

*****

Poco dopo le 17.30, Niccolò uscì dallo studio accompagnato dalla Dott.ssa Damiani, e subito Martino si alzò per salutarlo con un bacio leggero sulle labbra per poi rivolgersi alla psichiatra.

“Buonasera Dott.ssa, si sta comportando bene il ragazzo?”

Nicco alzò gli occhi al cielo. In realtà adorava il modo in cui Martino si prendeva cura di lui e lo seguiva passo dopo passo nella nuova cura e nel nuovo percorso che aveva intrapreso con la guida di questa nuova psichiatra che gli aveva suggerito il Dott. Spera. Però non doveva farglielo vedere, altrimenti sarebbe diventato ancora più premuroso, mentre lui voleva iniziare a cavarsela anche un po’ da solo in questa cosa.

“Benissimo! Abbiamo deciso che ora possiamo vederci tra un mese, invece che due settimane, visto che la terapia sembra funzionare alla grande”

“Davvero? Ma è fantastico!”

Martino abbracciò forte Niccolò. Era stato lui ad insistere affinchè provasse una strada alternativa a quella che aveva percorso finora, affidandosi ai consigli del Dott. Spera. E avevano dovuto lottare non poco con i genitori di Nicco per convincerli che, se il vecchio medico e la vecchia terapia non avevano funzionato, forse era il caso di cambiare. 

Avevano storto il naso perché la nuova Dott.ssa era giovane, e a loro era sembrato sinonimo di poca esperienza. Ma soprattutto, lei aveva subito lasciato che Martino partecipasse attivamente alla terapia di Niccolò, e questo per loro non era ancora facile da digerire. Perché fino a quel momento erano state Maddalena e, in parte molto minore, sua madre a farsi carico di tutto. 

Ma Niccolò non aveva mai ceduto, e Martino si era dimostrato molto risoluto, e alla fine, anche loro non avevano potuto che constatare come il figlio stesse decisamente meglio con questa nuova vita che stava facendo. Aveva un ragazzo che lo amava e non lo considerava solo un paziente di cui prendersi cura, aveva degli amici, con cui usciva e si divertiva, aveva ricominciato a suonare il pianoforte, il suo rendimento scolastico era migliorato. Certo, qualche momento no c’era stato, prima che la nuova terapia iniziasse a fare completamente effetto, ma i Fares avevano ammesso che la presenza di Martino era l’unica cosa che faceva stare bene Niccolò in quei momenti. E piano piano, era entrato a far parte a pieno titolo della famiglia.

“Comunque sapete che potete chiamarmi in qualsiasi momento in caso di bisogno, tutti e due”

“Certo sì, ma spero proprio che non ce ne sia bisogno”

“Ho anche lasciato a Niccolò un foglio in cui ho scritto i farmaci che prende e il tipo di disturbo che ha, da portare sempre con sé nel caso in cui vi troviate a dover andare in qualche ospedale e vi chiedano informazioni”

“Conviene che facciamo una copia e lo tieni anche tu, non si sa mai”

Martino annuì, e non poteva che sorridere felice “Lei è davvero incredibile Dottoressa, grazie, davvero!”

Lei sorrise.

“Faccio il mio lavoro, e spero di farlo bene. Ma qui se c’è qualcuno che dobbiamo ringraziare sei tu, Martino. E’ importantissimo, in disturbi come quello di Niccolò, avere accanto le persone giuste, ed evidentemente tu lo sei. Ovviamente, serve anche azzeccare la terapia, attivare i meccanismi di autoprotezione della sua mente, ma l’ambiente che lo circonda è fondamentale”

Martino diventò tutto rosso, mentre Niccolò si sentiva esplodere il cuore di orgoglio e di amore. Non aveva sbagliato a scegliere il ragazzo con le lentiggini, il “gay noiosissimo” che l’aveva colpito fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto. Martino lo faceva stare bene, in tutti i sensi, ed era proprio quello di cui lui aveva bisogno.

Salutarono la Dott.ssa e fissarono il prossimo appuntamento per il mese successivo. Quando furono fuori dallo studio, Niccolò prese Martino per mano e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo dolcemente sulla bocca.

“Lo vedi? Ora è certificato, ho la “Ramettite cronica”, e si può curare solo con dosi giornaliere di “Martinol”

“Mmmhhh, sembra una cosa grave” disse Martino ridendo sulle labbra di Nicco.

“Gravissima, dovrai prenderti molta cura di me”

*****

Luca camminava sul marciapiede, ormai sicuro che neanche oggi avrebbe visto Deborah, essendo la quinta volta che passava davanti al suo portone. E invece, colpo di fortuna!  
Lei era lì, che trafficava nella borsa cercando le chiavi, con due enormi borsoni dell’IKEA ai piedi.

“Ehi, ciao!”

La ragazza si spaventò e fece cadere le chiavi.

“Oddio! Mi hai spaventata…”

“Scusami, non volevo!” diventò rosso come un peperone, ovviamente non poteva cominciare peggio di così…”E’ che ti ho vista coi borsoni e pensavo di venire ad aiutarti”

“Oh, saresti un angelo, grazie mille!!”

Sembrava sollevata di aver trovato un aiuto, anche perché l’ascensore era guasta da un paio di giorni, e anche se stava solo al secondo piano, con il peso non era il massimo fare le scale.  
Portarono un borsone per uno, poi Luca la aiutò a portar fuori in cortile delle cose che la custode avrebbe provveduto a metter fuori per il ritiro.   
Alla fine, avevano quasi il fiatone ma lei sorrideva contenta e Luca si sentiva al settimo cielo.

“Mi spiace che ti ho fatto fare tutta questa fatica”

“No, figurati…”

“Non ho molto, a parte l’acqua, da offrirti qui in casa per ringraziarti”

“Non ce n’è bisogno, davvero”

“Ti va un aperitivo al bar qui all’angolo? Analcolico ovviamente, visto che hai 17 anni”

Lui arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie. Non sapeva se per l’emozione o per il fatto che lei avesse rimarcato la sua età, che ora si rendeva conto essere effettivamente un problema reale. Ma intanto, era la prima volta in vita sua che riceveva un invito da una ragazza per bere qualcosa, e non si sarebbe lasciato scappare questa occasione per niente al mondo.

Parlarono del lavoro di Deborah come maestra di scuola elementare, lei gli chiese se lui aveva già pensato a cosa fare dopo il Liceo, e lui rimase colpito che qualcuno dimostrasse un serio interesse per l’idea che gli stava frullando per la testa di diventare medico, Pediatra in particolare. I suoi amici non l’avrebbero mai preso sul serio, ma lei sembrava di sì, visto che anche suo padre era medico.

Avrebbe potuto rimanere a parlare con Deborah per ore, se non fosse che sua madre lo chiamò per chiedergli se fosse ancora vivo e se aveva intenzione di andare a casa per cena.

“Mi spiace che ti sei beccato un rimprovero per colpa mia, non mi sono proprio accorta dell’orario”

“Figurati, ci sono abituato…sono stato talmente bene che non mi sono neppure io del tempo che passava”

Lei gli sorrise, e se lui avesse avuto un po’ più di coraggio, l’avrebbe baciata. Tanto erano fuori davanti al portone e non c’era nessuno in vista che avrebbe potuto commentare o criticare. Ma gli tremavano le gambe e non riusciva a muoversi.

“Allora grazie ancora, ci vediamo!”


	3. Decisioni

Dopo cena, Elia si sedette sul letto a gambe incrociate con il telefono davanti a sé.

C’era la chat dei Contrabbandieri con cui Luchino li aggiornava dell’aperitivo con la maestra, e tutti i relativi commenti, da cui lui si era al momento astenuto, avendo cose ben più importanti a cui rivolgere la sua attenzione. Come ad esempio i due messaggi che aveva ricevuto quasi in contemporanea, e che erano forse il segnale che stava aspettando.

In quello di Filippo, il ragazzo lo invitava per una “pizza&cinema” il giorno dopo. 

In quello di Emma, la ragazza lo invitava a casa sua per fare finalmente sesso, in modo anche abbastanza esplicito, sempre il giorno dopo.

Tutte le volte in cui lei aveva provato ad andare oltre i baci e qualche tocco furtivo, Elia si era sempre tirato indietro con scuse che gli sembravo lì per lì avere senso, come la scomodità di fare sesso nel bagno di un locale, o la poca privacy. Ora però lei aveva casa libera, e non c’erano più scuse. 

Se avesse detto sì, avrebbe dovuto affrontarne le conseguenze, perché se avesse fatto l’amore con Emma Covitti, poi sarebbe stato a tutti gli effetti il suo ragazzo, per lo meno, così la vedeva lui nella sua logica.  
Se avesse detto no, sarebbe stato libero…ma di fare cosa, esattamente? 

Di provare a vedere se baciare Filippo gli avrebbe dato quelle sensazioni che chiaramente baciare Emma non gli dava? Di verificare se lo sfarfallio dello stomaco ogni volta che erano insieme non era solo frutto della sua immaginazione? Di capire se il suo sentirsi vivo e felice quando Filippo gli parlava della sua vita e gli faceva conoscere un pezzettino del suo mondo, era una cosa seria oppure no?

Aveva una paura fottuta di sbagliare e ritrovarsi senza né uno né l’altra, solo e confuso. 

Perché se Emma era stata più che esplicita nei suoi riguardi, non si poteva dire altrettanto di Filippo, che anzi all’inizio era stato piuttosto restio ai loro incontri, sapendo quanto lui e Martino fossero amici, e che Marti non sapeva che si stavano vedendo.

Certo, ogni tanto qualche battuta la faceva, ma era il suo modo di essere ed Elia non era sempre sicuro di quando fosse realmente ironico o di quando era serio. E poi c’erano gli sguardi, i sorrisi, le espressioni intense di Filippo ogni volta che usava Elia come modello per le sue foto. Ginocchia che si toccavano quando erano seduti vicini, mani che si sfioravano, Filippo che gli toglieva una foglia dai capelli facendolo rabbrividire come se avesse accarezzato la sua pelle nuda…

Ma niente di tutto questo sembrava essere abbastanza per Elia per decidere di buttarsi e provare. 

I salti verso l’ignoto erano una cosa che l’aveva sempre terrorizzato. Non gli piacevano i sentieri sconosciuti, e se non aveva abbastanza elementi per sentirsi sicuro nell’intraprendere una nuova strada, preferiva rimanere su quella vecchia. Era abitudinario e i cambiamenti radicali lo spaventavano, soprattutto dopo la separazione dei suoi che era stata un trauma molto più grande di quanto avesse mai ammesso con se stesso e con gli altri.

Perciò non era facile decidere tra la relativa sicurezza di una normale relazione eterosessuale con una ragazza tutto sommato carina, su cui nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire, e invece gettarsi ad occhi chiusi in una storia con un ragazzo che magari poteva anche renderlo felice, ma che avrebbe sicuramente generato più problemi da affrontare.

Alla fine, la proposta di Emma gli sembrò l’occasione giusta per capire, sarebbe andato da lei, e se le cose fossero state un disastro, allora avrebbe trovato un modo gentile di chiudere, altrimenti, voleva dire che il suo destino era di stare con lei, finchè fosse durata e lui e Filippo sarebbero rimasti amici, se lui lo voleva ancora.

*****

Giovanni stava fissando lo schermo da cinque minuti senza decidersi a premere il tasto “Invia”…era così sicuro fino ad un attimo prima…ma ora l’ansia iniziava a farsi sentire anche per il Mago dell’Amore. Perché non le stava mandando solo il suo racconto da leggere e quello che lei gli aveva mandato da riguardare e correggere, le stava anche chiedendo di incontrarsi, ed era una cosa di una certa importanza.

Era iniziato tutto durante le vacanze di Natale. Come sempre, aveva ricevuto molti libri in regalo, anche se era da un po’ che non leggeva cose diverse dai libri di scuola. 

Visto però che aveva tempo, ci si era dedicato, ed il suo antico amore per la lettura era rispuntato in tutta la sua forza, e quei libri se li era praticamente divorati. In particolare, l’aveva molto colpito un libro scritto da un ragazzo poco più grande di lui che parlava di storie di ragazzi, e aveva approfondito la biografia dell’autore, scoprendo che aveva iniziato a scrivere per dei siti di pubblicazioni on line.

Si era incuriosito e aveva indagato. E gli si era aperto un mondo che neppure si immaginava! Gente che scriveva di qualsiasi cosa, alcuni veramente terribili, ma altri avevano un talento e Giovanni si trovò a passare la maggior parte del tempo, anche una volta ripresa la scuola, a seguire diversi autori su diversi siti.

In particolare, l’aveva colpito una ragazza, una certa Camilla753. 

Pubblicava dei racconti che gli sembrava fossero episodi della sua stessa vita. Lei scriveva di ragazzi di un liceo, una compagnia di quattro ragazze con le loro avventure, i loro amori e la loro diversità, che sembravano proprio Eva e le altre. E una compagnia di quattro ragazzi che sembravano i Contrabbandieri. 

E quello che capitava nelle interazioni di questi due gruppi con il resto del mondo, dentro e fuori il liceo, sembrava che fosse la sua realtà quotidiana.

Si era ritrovato ad inviarle recensioni su ogni cosa che pubblicava, e lei gli rispondeva con grande entusiasmo. 

Giò aveva poi scoperto che poteva essere un “beta”, e quando lo propose a “Camilla”, lei fu entusiasta, perché sapeva che se avesse fatto leggere i suoi racconti alle sue amiche, non sarebbero state obiettive, mentre lui, essendo tra l’altro un ragazzo, poteva dare un contributo diverso e più critico.

Così si erano trovati ad avere un rapporto epistolare in versione 4.0, perché l’e-mail era diventata il modo in cui comunicavano. E l’appuntamento quotidiano con i giri di bozze era una cosa che rendeva Giovanni felice, come non si sentiva da tempo.

Lei l’aveva anche incoraggiato a scrivere, e anche se ci aveva rimuginato sopra milioni di volte, si era deciso. Non era proprio convinto della buona riuscita dei suoi sforzi, ma gliel’avrebbe mandato comunque. E aveva anche deciso che le avrebbe chiesto di incontrarsi di persona, perché dopo più di due mesi di amicizia virtuale, ora lui sentiva la necessità di dare un volto ad un nome che sapeva non essere neppure il suo vero. 

Aveva bisogno di incontrarla per capire se l’emozione che provava ogni volta che si scrivevano poteva essere anche reale. Lui non era tipo da rapporti virtuali, e anche se aveva paura che magari l’incantesimo si poteva spezzare conoscendosi davvero, sentiva che era arrivato il momento di non avere più uno schermo di mezzo.

Fece un grande respiro, e mandò l’e-mail.

Poi spense tutto e decise che ci avrebbe dormito su. Domattina, accendendo il telefono, ci sarebbe stato il verdetto. Poteva solo sperare che fosse un sì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì lo so...Elia sta facendo una cazzata, ma non volevo farlo finire subito tra le braccia del suo amato, troppo facile!  
> Perciò meglio mettere qualche ostacolo lungo il percorso, almeno poi raggiungere la meta darà più soddisfazione...
> 
> E chi sarà mai Camilla 753?


	4. Ipoteticamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie di <3 ENORME alla mia fantastica beta babykit87l!!  
> Da questo capitolo in poi è tutto merito suo se la storia risulterà scritta ancora meglio...:P
> 
> Colpi di scena in arrivo...

Durante l’intervallo, Sana si avvicinò a Martino, che era talmente intento a prendere i caffè dalla macchinetta e passarli a Niccolò in versione cameriere, che neanche la sentì arrivare e a momenti rovesciò il macchiato di Elia per lo spavento.

“Scusami, sono arrivata un po’ di soppiatto!”

Si affrettò a scusarsi lei e quando Martino si girò, la vide completamente diversa dal solito…agitata? Imbarazzata?

“Ti dovrò regalare un campanellino come per gli appestati del Seicento, così la prossima volta evito l’infarto.”

Lei fece una smorfia e il suo solito “Aha aha ah”.

“Avrei bisogno di parlarti, quando hai finito.”

“Dimmi pure” fece lui premendo il tasto per il terzo e ultimo caffè.

“In privato, se non ti dispiace Niccolò.”

“Figurati, dovrei riuscire a portare tutti e tre i caffè senza fare danni!”

“Sicuro che ce la fai?”

“Tranquillo, ci vediamo dopo.” 

Si diedero un breve bacio, perché era assolutamente impossibile non salutarsi così, anche se sarebbero stati lontani forse 10 minuti al massimo. E Sana prese Martino per il braccio portandolo nel laboratorio vuoto lì vicino.

“Ma che succede?” 

Martino si stava preoccupando, non aveva mai visto Sana in quello stato.

“Supponiamo, ipoteticamente, che io abbia conosciuto una persona…” iniziò a tastare il terreno, per vedere se la cosa avrebbe messo o meno in imbarazzo Martino e decidere se proseguire.

“Ipoteticamente?”

“Sì”

“Ok, stiamo parlando di un ragazzo?”

“Ipoteticamente, sì!”

“Sana, o lo è o non lo è, non c’è “ipoteticamente” in questo caso!”

Martino non sembrava a disagio e Sana si sentì rassicurata in un certo senso. Certo, la cosa più ovvia sarebbe stata parlarne con le ragazze, ma in questo caso specifico non poteva proprio perché loro erano all’oscuro di quello che lei faceva una volta a casa, quando non era con loro o alla radio.

“Ok, sì!”

“E…?”

“E…mettiamo che ci siamo limitati, finora, ad una conoscenza virtuale, ma lui mi abbia chiesto di incontrarci di persona”

“Tu frequenti dei siti di incontri on-line?!”

Martino a momenti cadde dal banco per lo stupore. Tutto si sarebbe immaginato tranne che Sana fosse il tipo da fare queste cose.

“Ma che dici? Ovvio che no, sei completamente fuori strada! Comunque, non è importante dove ci siamo conosciuti, ma il fatto che non so se è il caso o meno di rendere reale questa cosa.”

“Ma lui ti piace?”

“In che senso?”

“Sana, nel senso in cui a una ragazza può piacere un ragazzo!”

“Non lo so, non so nemmeno che faccia abbia!”

“Ma scusami, di che cosa parlate in questo vostro rapporto virtuale, se posso chiedertelo?”

Ora Sana era decisamente imbarazzata anche se sapeva che non ce n’era motivo, perché di sicuro Martino non l’avrebbe giudicata, così come lei non aveva giudicato lui a suo tempo. Erano diventati buoni amici, la loro collaborazione alla radio ora non era più una forzatura e si divertivano un mondo a lavorare insieme. Perciò poteva anche dirglielo. Ma sentiva di voler tenere questa cosa per sé ancora per un po’, era il suo mondo, la sua passione, la cosa che la faceva stare bene più di tutto e voleva godersi questa sensazione da sola.

“Di libri, di cose che si scrivono e si leggono, di esperienze di vita…cose così.”

Decise di restare sul vago e Martino la guardò alzando il sopracciglio come se non le credesse.

“Tu cosa senti, quando vi scrivete?”

Gran bella domanda. Aveva passato quattro settimana a chiederselo, da quando le loro conversazioni erano diventate quotidiane e occupavano gran parte delle sue serate. Ma aveva senso dirgli che aspettava con il cuore che le batteva a mille ogni notifica di una nuova mail e che ci rimaneva male se non era lui ma una qualche promozione inverosimile? Aveva senso che lei sorridesse leggendo lo schermo ad ogni cosa che lui diceva, come se avesse una persona in carne ed ossa davanti? Aveva senso che un perfetto sconosciuto la facesse sentire come se invece si conoscessero da sempre e potesse essere completamente libera di essere se stessa?

“Mi fa stare bene, mi emoziona.”

“Allora non ci sono dubbi, lo devi incontrare.”

“E se scappa a gambe levate quando vede questo?” chiese indicando l’hijab.

“Allora è un cretino e te lo sarai tolto dalle palle in tempo!”

“Giusto!”

Si misero a ridere, poi Martino la colse completamente di sorpresa prendendola per le spalle e abbracciandola. Non c’erano mai stati contatti fisici tra di loro, probabilmente lui era sempre stato un po’ bloccato dal suo essere sempre così sprezzante e ironica, dal velo e Sana ora realizzava che questa cosa le era mancata, senza averlo mai capito. Era bello sentirsi confortata da un amico, non solo a parole, ma anche fisicamente.

“Tu sei una ragazza eccezionale, Sana e anche molto carina, se posso permettermi di dirtelo.”

“Puoi permetterlo, sì…” disse lei, cercando di tirar fuori la sua solita ironia, anche se aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi per un’emozione che non pensava di poter provare.

“E se questo ragazzo non è uno stupido, lo capirà immediatamente anche lui. Altrimenti, meglio averlo perso subito.”

“Ok, grazie.”

Si staccò dall’abbraccio e fece un respiro profondo per ricomporsi, quando fu sull’uscio dell’aula, si voltò puntando minacciosa l’indice verso Martino, anche se stava sorridendo.

“Se dici a qualcuno di questa conversazione, ti uccido con le mie mani!”

Lui scoppiò a ridere e fece il segno di cucirsi la bocca.

*****

Usciti da scuola, Elia si bloccò poco prima di uscire dal cancello, lo sguardo impietrito. 

Giovanni era accanto a lui e si fermò nello stesso momento, guardando verso dove guardava Elia.

Dall’altro lato della strada, chiacchierando amabilmente, c’erano Martino, Niccolò, Emma Covitti e Filippo Sava.

“Cazzo!”

Se ne uscì Giò non sapendo sinceramente che altro dire. Poi si ricordò che Marti e Nicco gli avevano parlato del fatto che dovevano andare ad un incontro con Filippo nella sede dell’Arcigay in cui lui era attivista, dovevano parlare della loro esperienza ad altri ragazzi. Ed ecco spiegata la sua presenza.

“Che facciamo?”

Giovanni lo guardò molto seriamente.

“Andiamo lì e affronti la cosa.”

Elia scuoteva la testa, si sentiva quasi soffocare.

“Non ti ho detto una cosa, stasera vado da Emma, i suoi e il fratello non ci sono.”

“Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?”

Giò era sicuro di aver convinto Elia a finire qualsiasi cosa avesse in ballo con la Covitti per lasciarsi finalmente andare ai sentimenti che provava per Filippo e che continuava a negare con un’ostinazione senza precedenti. E ora invece doveva sentirsi dire che si sarebbe scopato Emma quella sera? Sul Serio?

“Io…ho deciso di darle la priorità, vedere come va.”

“E’ una stronzata, non puoi farlo. E se poi quando sei lì ti accorgi che non ti senti a tuo agio, che fai? E se dopo essertela portata a letto, capisci che non va bene, non pensi sia peggio?”

“Non puoi partire dal presupposto che non andrà bene, magari invece sarà tutto normale e bello. Io voglio pensare che lo sia, voglio provare a star bene con lei…l’altra strada mi fa troppa paura…”

“Ma paura de che?”

“Di un sacco di cose, non voglio parlarne adesso.”

E questo era troppo. Giovanni ci aveva provato a far ragionare Elia, ma sembrava di parlare con il muro. Voleva mandare affanculo la possibilità di innamorarsi di una persona che chiaramente gli piaceva? Benissimo, che facesse da solo però, lui se ne chiamava fuori.

“Sai che c’è? Se vuoi andare a sbattere contro il muro, fallo da solo zì. Io non ne voglio sapere.”

“Giò, per favore…”

Elia era quasi sul punto di piangere, perché lo sapeva che stava facendo la cazzata del secolo, ma non c’era verso che riuscisse a convincersi a non farla. La paura aveva preso il sopravvento, e come sempre stava scegliendo la strada più comoda, quella che aveva sempre fatto e di cui conosceva ogni crepa nel marciapiede. 

“No Elì. Stai sbagliando e spero che te renderai conto prima o poi, ma temo che a quel punto avrai fatto troppi danni per poter rimediare. E io davvero non posso appoggiarti in questa scelta.”

Si avviò fuori dal cancello lasciando Elia completamente ammutolito e solo in mezzo al cortile d’ingresso.

Salutò il gruppetto e vide Emma lasciarli per tornare a scuola e andare da Elia, prendergli una mano e dargli un bacio sulla bocca, dopo aver parlato di qualcosa. Lei sorrideva, lui a mala pena la guardava negli occhi. Davvero non poteva credere che stesse succedendo.

Si girò verso gli altri, per trovare Martino che sorrideva contento - Se solo sapesse la verità…

Filippo guardava la scena con un’espressione molto seria, per una frazione di secondo Giò l’aveva visto chiudere gli occhi, e quando li aveva riaperti c’era qualcosa di diverso…non era esattamente tristezza, neanche stupore, forse più rassegnazione e un po’ di fastidio, come se l’aspettasse ma non gli facesse piacere.

Niccolò invece era decisamente contrariato.

“Ma veramente? Elia e la Covitti?”

Guardò prima Giovanni, che si limitò ad alzare le spalle, poi Filippo che scosse leggermente la testa e poi Martino che annuiva.

Poi guardò di nuovo Giovanni, alzando un sopracciglio e lui capì che, non si sa come, anche Nicco sapeva, e come lui, non approvava.

Ok, se c’era da combattere questa battaglia per far rinsavire Elia e buttarlo tra le braccia di Filippo, Giò sapeva che non sarebbe stato solo.


	5. Sei tu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepararsi al colpo di scena...

Giovanni era arrivato in largo anticipo nel posto in cui si erano dati appuntamento. Era un incrocio tra una libreria e un negozio di piante, con un angolo lettura molto rilassante e una piccola veranda laterale adibita a bar.

Quel posto gli piaceva e se rispecchiava i gusti di “Camilla”, allora era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuta anche lei.

Aveva deciso di aspettare dentro, per poter sbirciare dalla vetrina quando lei sarebbe arrivata. Non aveva molti indizi per capire chi fosse, lei gli aveva solo detto che sarebbe stata vestita di blu e lui che avrebbe avuto una giacca verde scuro. 

Sì, perché aveva deciso di mettersi in tiro quel pomeriggio, per quello che considerava un incontro importante, perciò aveva riesumato una giacca di velluto verde scuro che tutti gli avevano detto gli donava molto, indossata sopra un girocollo grigio e i jeans.   
A giudicare dagli sguardi che aveva ricevuto per strada, aveva azzeccato l’outfit…

Cercò di frenare l’agitazione man mano che l’orario che avevano concordato si avvicinava, focalizzandosi sugli scaffali alla ricerca di qualche titolo interessante. E poi, con la coda dell’occhio vide qualcuno vestito di blu fare capolino e mettersi di spalle alla vetrina.

E anche se non poteva vederla in faccia, anche se era completamente diversa da com’era ogni giorno a scuola, quando lei si girò di profilo, Giovanni l’aveva già riconosciuta…

“Ciao, Camilla753.”

Lei sobbalzò, perché si era persa un attimo nel suo mondo cercando di tranquillizzarsi. E quando si girò verso di lui…

“Sei tu…”

Poteva scappare? No, mettersi a correre con tutta la gente in giro per le compere del sabato pomeriggio non era una grande idea. Poteva magari girare i tacchi e incamminarsi tranquillamente, cercando poi di sparire tra la folla…sì, quella era senz’altro la cosa migliore da fare.  
Una volta a casa poi, avrebbe cancellato il suo account e creato una nuova mail, si sarebbe cancellata da tutti i siti di scrittura e…doveva anche cambiare scuola? Questo poteva essere leggermente più complicato.

Ma lui le stava sorridendo, chiaramente in imbarazzo, ma anche con una dolcezza infinita, e lei si soffermò un attimo di troppo a guardarlo e si sentì improvvisamente coraggiosa: al diavolo la fuga, al diavolo la paura, al diavolo pure il fatto che lui era l’ex di una delle sue migliori amiche e c’erano milioni di motivi per cui questa cosa non aveva minimamente senso.

Lei voleva incontrare e conoscere il “MagodellAmore10” che l’aveva fatta sentire così speciale nelle settimane in cui si erano sentiti via computer, ora lui era davanti a lei e le tendeva la mano.

Gli strinse la mano e non riuscì a non sorridergli, perché ok, non l’aveva mai preso in considerazione per via di tutta la storia con Eva, ma non poteva negare che Giovanni fosse veramente un bel ragazzo, e quegli occhi non si potevano non fissare.

Entrarono e si misero nella veranda, dopo aver ordinato due succhi di frutta.

“Dovresti vestirti più spesso di blu, ti dona, sei sempre vestita di nero…” lei diventò praticamente color porpora e lui si morse la lingua. Aveva completamente sbagliato approccio…cretino, ti sei reso conto con chi stai parlando, vero? Gli era uscito proprio spontaneo, perché era vero. 

Sana vestita così, con gli stivaletti col tacco, i jeans e un golf blu elettrico né troppo lungo né troppo largo, era decisamente una bella ragazza e non si poteva non notare.

“Grazie…”

Si ritrovò stupita a pensare che il complimento non le aveva affatto dato fastidio. Si era imbarazzata, ovviamente, ma solo perché non era abituata. Lei non riceveva gli sguardi di apprezzamento di Eva, Silvia o Eleonora. I ragazzi non la guardavano o sembrava che quasi avessero paura di lei. Forse effettivamente vestirsi sempre di nero non li incoraggiava a cercare di avvicinarsi a lei…

“Scusami, non volevo offenderti, probabilmente non è una cosa appropriata da dirti.”

“Non sono offesa! E per favore, non farti influenzare da quello che porto in testa, parlami come parleresti a chiunque altro, ok?”

Davvero non voleva che il velo potesse essere un ostacolo tra loro. C’erano ben altre cose che potevano esserlo, ma in quel momento lei non voleva pensarci, perché nonostante l’inevitabile imbarazzo, la sensazione di familiarità che percepiva nelle sue conversazioni telematiche con Giovanni stava tornando e ne era contenta.

“Ok. Posso chiederti perché proprio Camilla?”

“E’ il mio secondo nome, l’ostetrica che mi ha fatto nascere si chiamava così e siccome ha aiutato molto mia madre in un parto non semplice, lei ha voluto chiamarmi Camilla in suo onore. E tu, Mago dell’Amore?”

“E’ una lunga storia…”

“Beh, io non avevo fissato altri impegni per oggi, tu sì?”

Giovanni sorrise e scosse la testa. E Sana si mise comoda sulla poltroncina di vimini ad ascoltare tutta la storia di Bracciano e del nome che da allora lo perseguitava.

Parlarono per quasi due ore di tutto e di più, perché di fatto, anche se andavano nella stessa scuola da quasi due anni, non si conoscevano. Poi Giò aiutò Sana a scegliere una pianta da regalare ad un’amica che avrebbe fatto il compleanno l’indomani e si regalarono un libro, una raccolta di poesie berbere per lui, la biografia di Coco Chanel per lei.

Lui l’accompagnò per un pezzo di strada fino alla metropolitana e si salutarono, promettendosi che non sarebbe cambiato niente nel loro rapporto epistolare e dicendosi che adesso a scuola potevano anche salutarsi con un “ciao” in corridoio, invece che scambiarsi a mala pena un cenno della testa.

*****

Approfittando dell’assenza di Martino e dei ragazzi per la gita scolastica e di non avere interrogazioni o compiti in classe, Niccolò si prese il pomeriggio per stare un po’ con Filippo.

Quell’incontro organizzato dall’amico tempo prima perché Marti e Nicco potessero raccontare la loro esperienza a ragazzi e ragazze nella loro stessa situazione si era rivelato un’esperienza importante. Si erano trovati incredibilmente a proprio agio, perché più o meno l’età delle persone coinvolte era la loro e in più c’erano anche amici, amiche, fratelli, sorelle e perfino dei genitori.

Il riscontro poi era stato più che positivo e avevano deciso di ripetere la cosa. Martino era talmente entusiasta che aveva deciso di dedicare almeno un pomeriggio a settimana, compatibilmente con gli impegni di Radio Osvaldo e la scuola, alle attività del circolo. Niccolò non l’aveva mai visto così preso da qualcosa e non poteva che esserne felice, anche se lui, causa maturità e genitori con il fiato sul collo, poteva condividere solo in parte quest’esperienza e solo durante i weekend.

Anche Filippo era molto contento per come Martino aveva deciso di vivere sé stesso senza nascondersi ed era fiero che l’amico si fosse buttato con così tanta energia per aiutare ragazzi che, come lui, stavano attraversando un periodo di difficoltà per la loro sessualità. Era molto orgoglioso di come stava crescendo la sua Rose.

Quel pomeriggio però non si trovarono al circolo, era una giornata talmente bella che decisero di rimanere all’aperto e dopo aver preso un gelato, si sedettero tipo lucertole su una panchina di pietra al sole, sulle rive del Tevere.

“Si stanno comportando bene i ragazzi in gita?”

“Penso di sì, non sono finiti sul giornale o in TV, perciò credo bene.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, Niccolò aveva una cosa importante da chiedere a Filippo, ma l’amico era sempre stato molto riservato sulla sua vita privata, perciò non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire alla sua intrusione.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Dipende, prova, al massimo non ti rispondo.”

“Tra te ed Elia c’era qualcosa prima che lui si mettesse con Emma?”

Niccolò buttò fuori la domanda tutta d’un fiato. Filippo rimase pensieroso per un po’ e lui pensò che non gli avrebbe risposto affatto.

“Qualcosa è proprio la parola giusta. Sì, c’era ‘qualcosa’ ma non sono mai arrivato a definirlo meglio, lui non me ne ha dato né il tempo né il modo, come ben sai. Ma tu come te ne sei accorto?”

“Vi osservavo, quando capitava che fossimo tutti insieme. Il modo in cui vi cercavate, in cui vi guardavate, come riuscivate ad isolarvi a parlare da soli anche in mezzo alla confusione, ho pensato ci fosse un bel po’ di chimica tra di voi e poi tu sollevavi sempre il labbro in una specie di sorriso, ogni volta che Martino lo nominava…”

“Caspita, sono molto colpito! Dovrò controllare di più il linguaggio non verbale quando sei nei paraggi.”

“Ti da fastidio parlarne?”

Filippo scrollò le spalle, fingendo che la cosa non gli importasse. In realtà, quando aveva visto Emma baciare Elia davanti a scuola, ci era rimasto peggio di quanto avrebbe pensato. Quel ragazzo con gli occhi grandi e dolci e il sorriso luminoso gli era entrato nel cuore e nella testa senza che lui potesse impedirselo. 

E poi, come sempre, lo aveva lasciato senza neanche degnarsi di dirgli che stava frequentando una ragazza. 

Non che gli dovesse delle spiegazioni, non stavano insieme e Filippo sapeva di non avere nessun diritto di prendersela con Elia per non essere stato sincero, però aveva davvero creduto che ‘qualcosa’ ci fosse tra di loro. 

“Stavamo bene quando eravamo insieme, parlavamo di un sacco di cose, mi piaceva il suo entusiasmo per qualsiasi cosa nuova tirassi fuori e mi sono lasciato trasportare dal fatto che lui mi aveva detto che la vostra storia l’aveva fatto molto pensare, anche su sé stesso. Ho creduto che ci potesse essere una breccia e che potevo farla diventare un passaggio verso di lui e il suo cuore… ma evidentemente mi sono sbagliato.”

Non c’erano astio o gelosia nella voce di Filippo, solo rassegnazione, quasi fosse scontato che sarebbe finita così. E Niccolò non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quante volte Filippo c’era già passato? Era già stato in qualche modo ‘usato’ da ragazzi confusi sulla propria sessualità per togliersi eventuali dubbi? Doveva essere frustrante e ora capiva perché lui non avesse mai parlato di un fidanzato o di qualcuno di cui si fosse innamorato, forse non ci credeva più.

“Io non credo. Insomma, io lo vedo tutti i giorni e ti assicuro che Elia non è felice con lei. Non c’è neanche lontanamente la stessa luce nei suoi occhi quando guarda Emma, non c’è magia, non c’è affetto. Sembra che sia una cosa che fa meccanicamente, perché è normale che debba avere una ragazza, ma non la sente veramente questa storia, ne sono sicuro.”

“Perché me lo dici?”

“Perché magari c’è ancora speranza, se tu lo vuoi. Io e Giò siamo sicuri che lui provi qualcosa per te ma ha paura di lasciarsi andare.”

Filippo scosse la testa. 

“No, ragazzi. Vi ringrazio, davvero. Lui ha scelto e io non posso sempre essere quello che aspetta nel caso in cui lui cambi idea e si accorga di non essere poi così tanto eterosessuale come pensava. Grazie, ma ho già dato.”

“Ma…”

Filippo alzò una mano per fermarlo. Quel discorso gli stava facendo più male del previsto. Perché lui ci aveva creduto di avere una possibilità con Elia, perché pensava a lui in continuazione, anche se si era imposto di non farlo e la ferita si riapriva e sanguinava ancora. Lui voleva disperatamente farla cicatrizzare, dimenticare in fretta, anche se con Martino sempre intorno sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile.

“Per favore, Nicco, no. È una questione chiusa. Mi spiace per lui se davvero, come dici tu, non è felice, ma non è un mio problema.”

Non toccarono più l’argomento, ma un velo di tristezza offuscava gli occhi di Filippo quando si salutarono per tornare a casa.

Niccolò allora mandò un messaggio a Giovanni:   
\- Gli ho parlato, è come pensavo. Gli piace ancora ma sarà un osso molto duro perché ha sofferto. 'E' deve darsi una svegliata in fretta, rischiamo che sia troppo tardi! -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che ne dite di "Camilla753" e "MagodellAmore10"?
> 
> Ho avuto quest'idea leggendo la fic che mi ha ispirato anche "Musical e Tulipani" con Mamma Rametta e il Dott. Spera su EFPfanfic. L'autrice di quella storia ha fatto incontrare Sana e Giovanni casualmente in libreria, e mi si è accesa una lampadina...
> 
> Sempre un super grazie alla mia beta babykit87l!


	6. Possibilità

Luchino era in fibrillazione, aveva scoperto che di lì ad una settimana sarebbe stato il compleanno di Deborah e voleva assolutamente farle un regalo… ma non sapeva neppure da dove iniziare.  
Insomma, a una donna adulta non si regalano cose da ragazzina, giusto? E finora lui si era sempre limitato a dare la sua quota di partecipazione ai regali collettivi per i compleanni delle sue compagne di classe, senza mai mettere becco nella scelta.

Non era riuscito ad organizzare la solita riunione nello stanzino con Leonardo, perché, a quanto pareva, tutti i Contrabbandieri avevano da fare. 

Ora che Elia era ufficialmente con Emma, raramente passava il pomeriggio con loro, anche perché pareva che avesse scazzato di brutto con Giò e ora, se doveva scegliere qualcuno con cui passare il tempo, era Martino. Perciò era spesso in radio ad aspettare uno o l’altra.

Trovò però Giovanni e Niccolò seduti sulla panchina nel parco appena fuori scuola. Quei due avevano legato molto ultimamente e ogni volta che li vedeva sembrava che stessero complottando qualcosa di segretissimo. Una volta ne aveva anche parlato con Martino, ma lui non ci aveva visto niente di strano, anzi era contento che il suo migliore amico e il suo ragazzo fossero così in sintonia. 

Ora Luchino aveva bisogno d’aiuto, per cui avrebbe interrotto qualsiasi discorso stessero facendo e avrebbero dovuto dargli retta.

“Ciao rega’, che si dice?”

Non aspettò neanche la risposta e si sedette in mezzo a loro, facendoli ridere.

“Allora, ho un problema.”

Giò alzò gli occhi al cielo, sicuramente aveva combinato un casino con la maestra... tanto per cambiare. 

Niccolò si mise a ridere ancora di più, da quando lo conosceva Luchino aveva sempre “problemi”, che poi in realtà non erano tali, e si divertiva un mondo a dargli consigli e vederlo illuminarsi di gratitudine per cose ovvie cui non aveva pensato. Perché Luca era fatto così e lui non avrebbe mai voluto che fosse diversamente.

“Che ti ridi? È una cosa seria!”

“Certo, scusa…” Niccolò cercò di farsi serio, ma non era facile.

“Tra una settimana è il compleanno di Deborah e voglio farle un regalo.”

“Che cosa carina!” 

Martino aveva raccontato a Niccolò della ragazza di cui Luca sosteneva essersi innamorato, dopo averla vista una sola volta e parlato forse un’altra, ma non era sicuro. E lui si era quasi commosso per la purezza del cuore di quel ragazzo, che si innamorava con una tale facilità da far invidia e altrettanto facilmente dimenticava il cuore infranto che si ritrovava immancabilmente ad avere.

“Ma se neanche la conosci zì, come fai a farle un regalo?”

“Infatti, è per questo che mi servite voi due! Comunque, mi è capitata per caso sotto mano la sua carta di identità, e ho visto che compie 27 anni. Quindi, cosa si regala a una donna di 27 anni, per fare colpo?”

“Non conoscendo i suoi gusti, è un po’ difficile…magari potresti farle qualcosa con le tue mani?” 

Luca guardò Nicco incredulo “Zì, stiamo parlando di me, non di te. Io non sono capace neanche di disegnare un quadrato su un foglio a quadretti!”

“Giusto, hai ragione, ipotesi scartata.”

“Non so, una sciarpa? Di solito le donne le portano anche non in inverno, per lo meno una mia cugina, che ha più o meno quell’età, vedo che l’ha sempre e le piace quando gliene regalano di nuove.”

“Sì però… e se poi scelgo un colore che non le piace?”

Giovanni considerò un attimo la cosa e poi annuì, scartata anche la sciarpa. 

“È così difficile!”

“Qualcosa per la casa?”

“Tipo?”

“Boh, ci sono tipo quegli apri bottiglia carini tutti colorati di design.”

“Ma ti sembra un regalo che possa fare colpo? Nicco lasciatelo dire, non è che sei proprio il massimo a fare regali.”

“Martino non si è mai lamentato”

“E per forza, quello è innamorato, gli andrebbe bene anche se gli regalassi un rotolo di carta igienica con disegnato un cuoricino!”

A questa immagine, Giovanni scoppiò a ridere e Niccolò diventò tutto rosso, però alla fine rise anche lui, perché era vero, a loro bastava veramente niente per essere felici.

“Hai ragione… mi arrendo…”

“Un libro?”

Guardarono tutti e due Giò, che sembrava molto soddisfatto della sua pensata.

“Giusto! Sei un grande fra’!”

Luchino si illuminò. Quello sì che era un regalo giusto.

“Sì ma… che libro?”

Andarono loro due in una libreria che Giovanni aveva scoperto vicino all’ufficio della madre, gestita da una coppia di signori di mezza età molto simpatici, che gli avevano consigliato delle ottime letture nei mesi passati. E alla fine optarono, non conoscendo ovviamente i gusti letterari di Deborah, per un libro di fotografie di luoghi insoliti di Roma, con annessi itinerari poco conosciuti. 

Così, pensò Luca, se le piace, magari potremmo farci una passeggiata seguendo uno di quegli itinerari e conoscerci meglio.

*****

Martino e Niccolò erano seduti sul letto, circondati da opuscoli di scuole e accademie d’arte e di musica che Nicco aveva raccattato in giro durante i vari Open Day cui aveva partecipato, anche grazie al suo vecchio maestro di pianoforte.

Aveva deciso che non si sarebbe iscritto all’Università, perché non avrebbe saputo che indirizzo scegliere. Naturalmente c’era stata una crisi familiare a questa notizia, la madre non l’aveva presa per niente bene, ma il padre si era schierato con Niccolò, dicendo che tanto, per come stavano andando le cose in Italia, una laurea poteva diventare del tutto inutile e se lui voleva seguire la sua propensione per i disegni, la creatività o la musica, era giusto che lo facesse. 

Avevano discusso per ore su quanto Niccolò si era sentito sempre ingabbiato in decisioni prese per lui da altri, ma ora che stava meglio e la terapia funzionava, aveva intenzione di prendere in mano la sua vita e decidere lui in quale direzione puntarla.

Martino era sempre immancabilmente al suo fianco, anche perché sapeva benissimo quanto Niccolò si sentisse a suo agio quando creava qualcosa, che fosse musica o un disegno su un pezzo di carta o un fumetto. Era il suo modo di incanalare i momenti di iperattività della malattia, la sua valvola di sfogo, la cosa che lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi nei momenti no.  
Non era giusto che ci rinunciasse solo perché “in famiglia siamo tutti laureati, non puoi essere proprio tu il primo a non esserlo!”, come aveva detto Anna durante una delle discussioni, cui anche Martino si era trovato ad assistere.

Alla fine Niccolò l’aveva spuntata, ma ora erano ad Aprile inoltrato, si doveva decidere.

“Allora, musica o grafica?”

“Non so…” 

Niccolò gettò nel mucchio l’ultimo opuscolo che avevano guardato e si buttò a peso morto all’indietro sul materasso, Martino lo seguì e si ritrovarono in quella posizione così familiare, uno accanto all’altro, il braccio di Nicco sotto la testa di Marti e lui che gli sfiorava la guancia con le dita.

“Non mi ci vedo tanto a progettare sedie.”

“Va beh ma il design non è mica solo per i mobili, ci sono tante altre cose che potresti creare. Anche il corso per la grafica della pubblicità non è male, o la scuola di fumetti.”

“Lo so che sei affezionato ai miei fumetti, però non mi sembra un lavoro serio.”

“Perché no? Invece potresti diventare richiestissimo dalle case editrici! C’è un sacco di gente che legge i fumetti, magari un giorno addirittura i tuoi potrebbero essere da collezione.”

Niccolò lo guardava divertito, Martino sembrava convinto che quella fosse la sua strada.

“Tu dici?”

“Certo, già mi immagino cifre astronomiche all’asta del primo numero de “L’uomo che cavalca le giraffe”, che ne pensi?”

Nicco scoppiò a ridere.

“Penso che hai una bella fantasia, amore mio, ma non credo che succederà mai.”

“Quindi musica, giusto?” 

Lui annuì, era quasi sicuro che fosse quello il suo destino naturale. Certo, anche disegnare e creare piccole cose per il suo ragazzo o i suoi amici gli piaceva, ma poteva sempre tenerlo come secondo lavoro o hobby. Suonare il pianoforte, invece, era la cosa che più lo faceva sentire vivo e in pace. Quando suonava, era come quando faceva l’amore con Martino, era una cosa sola col pianoforte, così com’era una cosa sola con il suo bellissimo ragazzo, si sentiva completo, appagato, forte e potente.

“Vorrei imparare a comporre, oltre che perfezionare la tecnica, magari esplorando nuovi generi e non solo la musica classica o il pop.”

“Da come sorridi e dalla luce nei tuoi occhi ora che ne parli, si capisce che è proprio quello che fa per te.”

“Sarà impegnativo però, devo dirtelo. Dovrò esercitarmi e studiare, potrebbe avere delle ripercussioni su di noi…”

“Ma che dici? Io so che se non riusciremo a vederci tutti i giorni è perché stai facendo una cosa che ami, per costruirti il futuro che senti giusto per te, non ci sarà nessuna ripercussione!”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

Niccolò non poteva nascondere di essere preoccupato dal fatto che, da settembre, sarebbero stati inevitabilmente divisi. Ora si vedevano tutti giorni a scuola, era facile mantenere viva la fiamma della loro storia. Ma dopo? Quando Marti sarebbe stato sotto stress per l’ultimo anno, quando Niccolò avrebbe dovuto isolarsi per studiare e suonare, sarebbero riusciti a rimanere uniti come adesso?

Martino intercettò tutti i pensieri negativi che stavano passando per la testa di Nicco, era diventato bravo a farlo ormai. E si affrettò subito ad avvicinarsi e a baciarlo, accarezzando le sue guance con i pollici, come aveva fatto quella sera sulla terrazza di scuola, quando era andato a prenderlo e gli aveva detto che non era solo. 

Era diventato un gesto abituale per loro, nei momenti in cui Niccolò era sul punto di cedere e Martino lo riacciuffava prima che riuscisse a buttarsi giù. Era il suo modo di dirgli “Ti amo, ci sono sempre per te”, anche senza parole.

“Nì, ricordati sempre, minuto per minuto. Non puoi scegliere il tuo futuro pensando a che cosa potrebbe succedere ‘se’, perché nessuno di noi due lo può sapere, ok?”

“Ok… ma se diventerò famoso e terrò concerti in giro per il mondo, tu verrai con me?”

“Ovvio che sì! Non mi dispiace per niente l’idea di fare il mantenuto di un famoso musicista, sempre in viaggio, alberghi lussuosi, champagne, autisti che ti portano in giro…”

Niccolò sorrise.

“Guarda che non sarei una star di Hollywood, dubito che si possa guadagnare tanto come pensi. Mi spiace, ma uno straccio di lavoro te lo dovrai trovare pure tu!”

Martino fece finta di pensarci un attimo, considerando le diverse opzioni.

“Ok, allora io sarò il tuo agente, terrò i contatti con i posti dove terrai i concerti, con le case discografiche, gestirò i nostri viaggi. Insomma, mi avrai a disposizione 24 ore su 24 come segretario personale, contento?”

“Mmmhhh, dipende, nelle tue mansioni rientrerebbe anche rendermi felice, sotto tutti gli aspetti?”

Niccolò fece scivolare una mano sotto la maglietta di Martino, accarezzandogli la schiena e incendiando immediatamente la sua pelle

“Dipende cosa intendi.” disse Martino malizioso, sdraiandosi completamente sopra di lui, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli corvini e facendo incontrare di nuovo le loro labbra per un bacio che questa volta era solamente sensuale.

“Facciamo che ti do una dimostrazione pratica, così poi mi sai dire…”


	7. Bugie

Non ci era voluto molto tempo ad Elia per auto-convincersi di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Filippo era praticamente sparito dalla sua vita, niente più messaggi, niente più incontri ‘casuali’ alle feste. Alla fine, aveva anche smesso di guardare le sue foto e di rileggere le loro chat ogni sera prima di addormentarsi.

Emma era carina, simpatica, riusciva perfino a farlo ridere. Non ne era innamorato, ma si era detto che non era importante, alla sua età. Ci stava bene insieme, punto. Al momento era più che sufficiente. Ed era confortante, rispetto a tutte le paure che aveva provato quando aveva realizzato che i suoi sentimenti per Filippo andavano ben oltre l’amicizia.

L’unica cosa che non lo faceva sentire a suo agio era quando lei sbandierava la loro storia a scuola. Ovviamente doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, sarebbe stato ben strano mostrare fastidio quando lei lo prendeva per mano o lo baciava in corridoio o in cortile. Avrebbe preferito che le manifestazioni d’affetto si limitassero ai momenti in cui erano soli, ma sapeva che non era possibile. Cercava però di evitarle in ogni modo quando nei paraggi c’erano Giovanni o Niccolò, che erano chiaramente contrari alla sua relazione.

Aveva pensato che a Niccolò non piacesse Emma per tutta la faccenda dell’outing a Martino a novembre, ma con lei non era ostile. Era proprio con lui che ce l’aveva e non capiva come avesse potuto sapere dell’altra questione. Gliene aveva parlato Giò? Oppure Filippo? 

Per fortuna c’era Martino, che era davvero entusiasta per loro e non smetteva di dimostrarglielo. Era di grande conforto per Elia sapere che almeno uno dei suoi più cari amici lo appoggiava… certo, Martino non sapeva tutta la storia. Ma ad Elia piaceva pensare che sarebbe stato dalla sua parte anche se avesse saputo di Filippo, pur sapendo che era una bugia colossale. 

L’ennesima. La vita intera di Elia era diventata una gigantesca bugia. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe crollato tutto, poteva solo cercare di posporre il momento e sperare che nessuno si sarebbe fatto troppo male alla fine.

La mattina della Domenica delle Palme, Elia si era svegliato con la sensazione che fosse arrivato quel giorno che tanto temeva. Lui ed Emma sarebbero andati al mare con Martino e Niccolò e lui era nervoso. Perché a scuola poteva anche evitare il suo sguardo e le sue battute, ma oggi sarebbero stati solo loro, non avrebbe potuto sfuggirgli.

Sembrava però che Niccolò avesse per un giorno sotterrato l’ascia di guerra, giusto qualche occhiataccia, ma per lo più se ne stava a coccolarsi con il suo Martino perché, nonostante fossero passati molti mesi, i polipetti erano rimasti tali e quali.

Avevano finito di mangiare in un ristorante sulla spiaggia, quando la bomba esplose. 

“Non ho più visto quel vostro amico così simpatico, Filippo, giusto? Come sta?”

Nella sua totale ingenuità, Emma decise di parlare proprio dell’ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto nominare.

Elia rimase impietrito e sentì chiaramente Nicco sospirare “Oddio!”.

Martino rispose tranquillo.

“Ci vediamo spesso in realtà, ma quasi sempre all’Arcigay dove lo sto aiutando con le varie iniziative. Poi per il resto è molto impegnato con l’università. In effetti è un bel po’ che non lo vedo più alle feste, vero Nicco?”

“Già, chissà come mai!” lo disse guardando Elia negli occhi.

“Ma che bello, davvero sei attivista in un circolo dell’Arcigay? Posso venire ad aiutarvi se avete bisogno di una mano.”

“Sul serio? Sarebbe bellissimo, c’è sempre bisogno di aiuto!” 

Martino era entusiasta e anche Emma. Niccolò si stava innervosendo ed Elia si era completamente isolato dalla conversazione.

“Ve l’avevo detto che i gay mi piacciono tanto, non stavo mica scherzando.”

“Eh sì, ce l’avevi detto. Lo sapevi, Elia, che alla tua ragazza piacciono i gay?” 

Martino guardò Niccolò mentre faceva quella domanda ad Elia. C’era qualcosa nel suo tono che non gli piaceva… ovviamente aveva notato che il suo ragazzo, come Giovanni, aveva quasi smesso di parlare con Elia da quando stava con Emma, ma l’aveva sempre ricondotto al discorso dello sputtanamento che tanto aveva fatto soffrire Marti mesi prima. Aveva cercato di convincere entrambi che se l’era meritato e che non dovevano avercela con lei. Ma forse c’era qualcos’altro dietro…

Elia non rispondeva, fissava Niccolò con uno sguardo che Martino non capiva, ma che al suo ragazzo appariva chiaro: lo stava supplicando di non infierire oltre.

“Non penso che Elia abbia dei problemi per questo, uno dei suoi migliori amici lo è, giusto Elì?”

“Sì figurati.”

La voce di Elia era roca, come se parlare gli costasse fatica.

“Ragazzi, io vado in bagno. Ordinate i caffè così poi andiamo a farci un’altra passeggiata?”

Emma aveva percepito una certa tensione e preferì spegnere la cosa sul nascere.

Appena si fu allontanata, Nicco approfittò della vulnerabilità di Elia per affondare il colpo. Sicuramente avrebbe discusso con Martino per questo, ma non ce la faceva più a trattenersi.

“Non hai veramente un briciolo di dignità… come riesci a guardarti allo specchio sapendo cosa stai facendo?”

“Ma di che cosa parli? Perché sei così aggressivo con lui, che ti ha fatto?” 

Martino prese d’istinto la difesa di Elia, vedendolo impallidire e spegnersi come se qualcuno l’avesse privato all’improvviso di ogni linfa vitale. Non aveva mia visto Niccolò così aggressivo con un amico, lui ed Elia erano sempre andati d’accordo, prima di Emma.

“A me niente, ma a qualcun altro sì!”

“Nicco, ti prego…”

Elia era quasi in lacrime. Sentiva la terra aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi. Sentiva il peso delle sue bugie spingerlo per sprofondarci dentro. Era bastato sentir nominare Filippo perché tutto tornasse indietro al punto di partenza e i suoi sforzi per non pensare più a lui evaporassero.

“Non puoi non renderti conto che così fai male a tutti, non solo a lei, anche a te stesso. Per non parlare di F…”

Fu interrotto dal cameriere che veniva a chiedere se volevano il caffè.

Quando se ne fu andato con l’ordinazione, l’aria tra di loro era carica d’attesa. 

Niccolò attendeva una reazione da parte di Elia, anche un “Fatti i cazzi tuoi!” sarebbe andato bene, almeno non sarebbe rimasto lì come un’ameba, appoggiato alla sedia con lo sguardo perso a fissare chissà cosa sulla tovaglia. 

Martino aspettava che Niccolò finisse la frase che il cameriere aveva interrotto. Era chiaro che gli mancava un pezzo, c’era di mezzo un’altra persona di cui il suo ragazzo stava per fare il nome.

Elia voleva solo alzarsi e correre via.

Emma tornò prima che potessero riprendere il discorso e a quel punto Elia sbiascicò che doveva andare in bagno anche lui.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, le gambe non lo reggevano, la nausea gli attanagliava lo stomaco, un nodo in gola gli impediva quasi di respirare, le mani tentavano di aggrapparsi alla parete ma stavano tremando. 

Era in panico ed era da solo.

Si lasciò cadere per terra, si premette le mani sugli occhi per pensare a qualcosa che lo potesse far stare meglio. 

La prima immagine che gli passò davanti fu il sorriso di Filippo che gli diceva, la sera in cui si erano conosciuti a casa di Martino per la tombolata di Natale, che lui poteva ambire a qualcosa di meglio dell’Argentina.

Funzionava, pensare a lui lo faceva calmare.

Allora passò in rassegna tutti i momenti in cui si erano visti, tutte le volte in cui, in mezzo ad una festa o in un posto pieno di gente, anche solo guardandosi, gli era sembrato che ci fossero solo loro due al mondo. Ripensò all’attesa trepidante di un suo messaggio, a come non potesse addormentarsi se prima non si erano in qualche modo sentiti e a quanto gli mancava tutto questo.

E le lacrime cominciarono a scendere a fiumi, rendendogli però il cuore più leggero e sciogliendo la tensione che lo stava soffocando.

Non vedendolo tornare, Emma iniziò a preoccuparsi. Niccolò disse che sarebbe andato in bagno a vedere, intanto potevano chiedere il conto.

Bussò alla porta del bagno degli uomini chiuso.

“Elia sono io, devo pisciare, apri.”

“Usa l’altro bagno.”

Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo e andò nel bagno accanto. Mentre era dentro, sentì Elia aprire la porta e aprire il rubinetto, con molto sollievo perché non avrebbe saputo come convincerlo ad uscire, altrimenti.

Quando uscì, lui si stava asciugando la faccia e lo guardava dallo specchio.

Nicco si avvicinò per lavarsi le mani, Elia si scansò ma rimase lì accanto.

“Hai pianto.”

“Sì, ne avevo un gran bisogno.”

“Mi dispiace per prima, ma non ce l’ho proprio fatta.”

“Sei stato uno stronzo, ma ti ringrazio.”

Niccolò si girò verso il ragazzo, che ora aveva un’ombra di sorriso sul viso. Gli stava tornando un po’ di colore e lo sguardo non era più quello perso di prima.

“Avevo bisogno che qualcuno mi tirasse fuori da questo mucchio di bugie in cui mi ero rintanato pensando di fare la cosa giusta. Magari potevi scegliere un altro contesto o un altro momento, però… grazie, davvero.”

“Cosa pensi di fare?”

“Facciamoci questa passeggiata in riva al mare, mi aiuterà a schiarirmi ancora di più le idee.”

“E poi?”

“E poi, boh… parlerò con Emma, le chiederò tempo. Parlerò con lui e gli chiederò una possibilità.”

“Vedi di essere convincente. Questo mi costerà una litigata con Martino, che ne valga la pena almeno!”

Nicco faceva finta di essere minaccioso, ma in realtà sorrideva ed Elia si sentiva infinitamente meglio.

“Se vuoi gli parlo io, non ha motivo di essere arrabbiato con te.”

“No no, tu hai già abbastanza a cui pensare, di Marti mi occupo io, so come fare perché non mi tenga troppo il broncio.”

Gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Ok, non voglio sapere quali sono i tuoi trucchi. Andiamo ora, prima che vengano a cercarci e la situazione diventi ancora più imbarazzante.”

*****

Una volta lasciati Emma ed Elia a casa di lei, Martino non ce la fece più.

“Mi spieghi che cazzo è successo oggi? Un attimo prima tratti Elia di merda, poi lo vai cercare in bagno e tornate fuori che siete amiconi?”

“Ne parliamo quando arriviamo da te, davanti a una bella birra fresca.”

Ovviamente Martino sclerò non poco quando Niccolò gli raccontò tutta la faccenda. Era incazzato con lui e Giovanni che non gli avevano detto niente, incazzato con Elia che aveva preso per il culo non solo lui, ma anche Emma e Filippo ed era incazzato anche con Filippo, che non aveva fatto niente per tenersi un ragazzo che, a detta di Niccolò, gli piaceva.   
Insomma, ce l’aveva con il mondo intero e anche con sé stesso per non aver capito niente…

Niccolò lo lasciò sfogare, cercò ogni tanto di interromperlo nelle sue invettive, ma senza grande successo, sperò che l’arrivo di sua madre lo facesse calmare, ma appena lei li sentì discutere per la prima volta in cinque mesi si eclissò in camera sua per non rimettere più becco fuori. 

Quando Martino ebbe finito, si lasciò cadere sul divano, Nicco tentò di prendergli la mano ma lui la scansò subito.

“Non pensare di passarla liscia! Niente manine, bacini o paroline dolci, mi hai mentito su una cosa importante.”

“Hai ragione, ma Giò e io speravamo di risolverla prima, sinceramente… e poi tu eri così contento per loro, non me la sentivo di darti una delusione.”

“Giovanni domani si becca un bel cazziatone pure lui… ed Elia anche!”

“No! Lascialo stare lui, ha già abbastanza casini da affrontare senza doversi sorbire il pippone di ‘Zia Rametta’”

Marti fece una smorfia... vero, Elia era meglio lasciarlo stare. Se davvero, come gli aveva detto Nicco, avrebbe chiarito le cose sia con Emma che con Filippo, lo aspettavano momenti impegnativi e lui non voleva certo infierire. 

Quindi, sarebbero stati il suo migliore amico e il suo ragazzo a prendersi tutta la sua ira, perché davvero ai suoi occhi si erano comportati malissimo e non c’erano scuse.

Ma Niccolò lo guardava, con quel sorriso di chi sapeva che lui non sarebbe rimasto arrabbiato per molto e che gli dava sui nervi, perché non poteva resistere. Forse ce l’avrebbe fatta fino all’indomani, ma già era chiaro che al massimo all’intervallo avrebbero fatto pace con una delle loro “polipettate” e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

“Non voglio che mi nascondi più niente, siamo d’accordo? Anche se pensi che sia per il mio bene. L’hai già fatto con la tua malattia e sappiamo bene come rischiava di finire… questa cosa è meno importante, però rischiavano di esserci delle conseguenze anche in questo caso. Non mi devi mentire mai più.”

Ora Nicco lo guardava molto seriamente, con i suoi occhi magnetici in cui lui ogni volta si perdeva felice, come quella mattina a Bracciano quando si erano svegliati con i ragazzi che cantavano Buon Viaggio e lui gli aveva cantato in faccia ‘Amore mio comunque vada…’. 

“Non lo farò più, promesso. È che ogni tanto mi dimentico di quanto sai essere forte, Marti. Ti guardo e penso che sei la cosa migliore potesse mai capitarmi, ma che per colpa mia hai sofferto e ti ho fatto stare male. E allora penso che ti devo proteggere, che niente e nessuno deve più ferirti, ma in realtà tu sei perfettamente in grado di difenderti da solo.”

Martino lo guardava, era serio e il suo sguardo confermava ogni singola parola.

“Ti chiedo scusa. Niente più bugie, neanche a fin di bene. Anche se così dovrò inventarmi come farti le sorprese senza mentirti…”

Marti sorrise felice e gli fu chiaro che non ci sarebbe arrivato all’intervallo di domattina a scuola senza fare pace con l’uomo della sua vita.


	8. Regali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon San valentino a tutti, qualunque tipo di amore abbiate nella vostra vita!

GIOVANNI:   
niente caffè letterario sabato :( vado via coi miei per Pasqua   
SANA:   
nemmeno io ci sono, parto domani e torno il 25  
GIOVANNI:   
se ci vedessimo oggi tipo alle 16.30?  
SANA:   
:) perfetto! A dopo! 

Il ‘caffè letterario’ del sabato pomeriggio, nel posto in cui erano ‘incontrati’ la prima volta, era diventato un appuntamento fisso per Sana e Giò. 

E avevano mantenuto anche il loro quasi quotidiano scambio di mail sulle cose che entrambi stavano scrivendo, anche se Giovanni aveva una sorpresa in serbo per lei, per quello ci teneva ad incontrarla prima della lunga pausa per le vacanze pasquali.

Sana aveva iniziato a portare l’hijab colorato a scuola e lui aveva sorriso con un certo orgoglio quando l’aveva vista in corridoio.

Naturalmente le ragazze avevano cominciato a bombardarla di domande per quella scelta improvvisa e anche per i messaggi che la facevano sorridere e i ‘pacchi’ che tirava alle amiche se le chiedevano di uscire il sabato pomeriggio. Ma lei aveva sempre tenuto duro ed era riuscita a tenere ‘Camilla753’ e il suo rapporto con ‘MagodellAmore10’ segreto.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male in quello che faceva, però avrebbe sicuramente scatenato mille domande e rimproveri perché non ne aveva mai parlato e chissà cos’avrebbero detto del fatto che si vedeva con Giovanni al di fuori della scuola… 

Anche quel pomeriggio aveva dovuto trovare una scusa per non stare con loro e arrivò alla libreria contrariata.

Si lasciò cadere sul loro solito divanetto nella veranda sbuffando. Giovanni la guardava divertito.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sì. È che le ragazze volevano che uscissimo tutte insieme, visto che poi ci sparpagliamo tutte e non ci vedremo per 10 giorni e quando ho detto che non potevo hanno ricominciato a farmi domande su domande. Pensano che io abbia una tresca.”

Giò si mise a ridere ma quando lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, tornò subito serio.

“Scusa… ma perché non glielo dici? Non ci vedo proprio niente di male!”

“Tu l’hai detto ai tuoi amici?”

“No.”

Capiva dove stava andando a parare. Nessuno dei due voleva condividere quello che avevano tra di loro con altri, perché sapevano che non sarebbe stato così semplice spiegarlo, senza che potessero fraintendere il tipo di legame che li univa.

“E perché?”

Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Non penso che capirebbero, probabilmente penserebbero che sono un po’ strano. ”

“Lo vedi? Lo stesso vale per me.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui sembrava che entrambi stessero pensando alla stessa cosa, valutando se forse non fosse il caso di sistemare quella situazione prima che venisse fuori in un altro modo, sembrando qualcosa che non era.

Ma Giovanni poteva contare solo su Martino, che era sicuro avrebbe capito che si vedeva con Sana senza alcun tipo di motivazione fisica o sentimentale. Luca ed Elia non l’avrebbero mai preso sul serio, tanto più che con Elia non si parlava quasi più, quindi restava solo Luchino ed era fuori discussione di condividere con lui questa cosa. Forse poteva parlarne con Niccolò, che di certo non lo avrebbe giudicato ‘strano’ perché era l’ultima persona al mondo che si permetteva di dare giudizi sul comportamento degli altri, vista la sua storia.

Però se l’avesse detto ad altri, avrebbe perso quella magia che tenere segreti l’amicizia con Sana e il suo lato poetico gli dava. Era una cosa sua, solo sua e finché non avesse deciso cosa farne, sarebbe rimasta tale.

Anche Sana valutava i pro e i contro e le possibili reazioni delle amiche. Silvia e Federica sarebbero state entusiaste, perché lo erano di natura, per qualsiasi cosa. Ma probabilmente avrebbero visto un lato romantico nei suoi incontri con Giovanni. Eleonora, sempre la più pragmatica, avrebbe guardato solo all’aspetto artistico e probabilmente l’avrebbe incoraggiata. Il problema vero era Eva, che però era chiaramente andata oltre la storia con Giò, quindi non avrebbe dovuto rappresentare un problema. Tanto più che tra di loro non c’era alcuna implicazione sentimentale, giusto?

Giò la vide immersa nei suoi pensieri.

“Ehi, sei ancora qui?”

“Sì, scusa, mi sono persa un attimo… comunque, ti ho portato il racconto con le mie annotazioni” disse, tirando fuori dei fogli dallo zaino e porgendoli a Giovanni.

Lui non poté trattenere un sorriso. Di solito, guardavano i propri lavori sul PC, ma stavolta lei gli aveva portato le stampe e sui fogli c’erano le sue note e le sue correzioni scritte in tanti colori diversi. Aveva azzeccato il regalo che le aveva preso e la cosa lo rendeva felice perché l’aveva fatto d’istinto anche se poi si era fatto mille paranoie su come lei avrebbe potuto interpretarlo. Sana gli aveva detto di non farsi influenzare dal velo, ma non era così semplice. 

“Allora non sono l’unico nostalgico di carta e penna che sa ancora scrivere qualcosa a mano!”

Anche Sana sorrise. Era incredibile come si sentisse sempre più a proprio agio con lui, come fossero entrati in completa sintonia e spesso non c’era neanche bisogno che si parlassero o chiedessero qualcosa perché erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e pensavano le stesse cose. Non le era mai capitato con nessuno prima e anche se cercava di minimizzare la cosa, lo scombussolamento che l’ingresso di Giovanni nella sua vita le aveva provocato era innegabile.

“Niente può sostituire carta e penna. Mi vedi sempre con il PC, ma a casa sono piena di quaderni e blocchi, vecchia maniera.”

Giò diede una rapida occhiata ai fogli e con sua sorpresa non era proprio tutto da rifare. Pensava onestamente di aver combinato ben poca cosa, rispetto a come scriveva Sana, invece pareva che non fosse poi tanto male come scrittore.

“Devo dirti che mi hai emozionata e volevo ringraziarti per avermi lasciata entrare nel mondo tuo e di Martino. Vedo la vostra amicizia sotto una luce nuova e sono contenta che Marti abbia avuto qualcuno come te al suo fianco nei momenti peggiori.”

Giovanni aveva scritto un racconto che era una specie di lettera/diario indirizzata al suo migliore amico per dirgli tutto quello che aveva provato nei mesi passati, da quando lui si era allontanato perché aveva paura che gli amici lo rifiutassero per quello che era a quando finalmente aveva fatto pace con sé stesso e il mondo. 

Era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, quando lei l’aveva incoraggiato a provare a creare qualcosa di suo.

“Dovrebbe proprio leggerla.”

Ci aveva pensato. Forse più avanti, in estate, durante le vacanze.

“Ho anch’io qualcosa per te.”

Tirò fuori dal suo zaino due buste, una più grande e una più piccola e le mise sul tavolino davanti a Sana. Improvvisamente, sentì un’agitazione che raramente aveva provato. E se avesse fatto una mossa sbagliata? Lei sembrava essersi bloccata, fissava le due buste con la bocca mezza aperta per lo stupore.

“Mi hai fatto due regali.” 

Doveva essere una domanda, ma era uscita un’affermazione. 

“Sì, no…non esattamente. Insomma io ho pensato che ti potessero servire…”

Sana alzò lo sguardo, lo vide nervoso e quasi si sciolse. Era il primo regalo che riceveva da un ragazzo, era normale emozionarsi, credeva. Questo non voleva dire che provasse qualcosa per lui, giusto?

Aprì prima la busta grande e dentro c’erano due quaderni di carta riciclata a righe, con le copertine che riproducevano i suoi due quadri di Monet preferiti, “Lo stagno delle Ninfee” e “Signora in giardino a Sainte Adresse” che lui conosceva perché un pomeriggio si erano trovati a parlare di pittura e lei gli aveva fatto vedere le cartoline acquistate alle mostre proprio di quei due dipinti, che teneva sempre nell’agenda.

Sorrideva senza poterselo impedire, nonostante il suo cervello le dicesse che non c’era necessariamente un interesse di Giovanni nei suoi confronti se le aveva preso dei quaderni con proprio quei due quadri. 

“Grazie! Davvero, non so cosa dire, non me l’aspettavo. Sicuramente saranno utili.”

“Bene, mi fa piacere!”

Il nervosismo non era passato, perché la cosa più importante era nella seconda busta più piccola.

Sana l’aprì e ci trovò un libretto, chiaramente fatto da lui con la pinzatrice, con in copertina un altro dei suoi quadri preferiti “La Jeune Martyre” di Paul Delaroche che aveva visto al Louvre, di cui gli aveva parlato sempre quel pomeriggio e dentro cinque poesie che non conosceva.

Lo guardò senza sapere cosa dire.

“Le ho scritte io, vorrei che mi dicessi cosa ne pensi.”

“Poesie?”

“Sì, ho deciso di provare a buttarmi su quello. Mi è venuta l’ispirazione da un momento all’altro, dopo il nostro penultimo incontro, ma non te ne ho parlato sabato scorso perché volevo prima avere qualcosa di sensato da farti leggere.”

“Ma è meraviglioso!”

“Davvero? Non ti sembra un po’ troppo vecchia come cosa?”

“La poesia non è mai vecchia.”

“Beh comunque, ho scoperto questi giovani poeti che chiamano ‘Instapoets’ perché hanno cominciato a postare le loro opere su Instagram e ora vendono milioni di copie. Ci sono dei versi fantastici, dovresti leggerli anche tu se ne hai voglia, ti posso dare i nomi.” 

“Sì, sì mi piacerebbe.”

“Io non sono minimamente all’altezza, ma adesso non posso fare a meno di andare in giro e notare di più le cose e poi quando sono a casa mi scrivo i pensieri che queste cose hanno generato e le emozioni che ho provato e poi di solito ne viene fuori qualcosa di decente. Almeno spero.”

Il viso di Giovanni si era illuminato quando aveva iniziato a parlare di questa sua scoperta e Sana non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, come tutti i poeti, anche lui aveva un’anima bella e lei si sentiva fortunata di essere l’unica con cui lui la voleva condividere. 

*****

Luchino aveva passato un’ora a prepararsi prima di decidersi ad andare da Deborah per portarle il libro, neanche avesse un appuntamento galante. 

Non voleva che lei lo vedesse come un ragazzino, ma non doveva neanche esagerare nella seriosità del look per non sembrare fuori luogo.

Si era fatto incartare il libro dalla cartolaia sotto casa che lo conosceva fin da bambino, perché lui non era mai stato capace di fare un pacchetto regalo decente e si era avviato sorridente e soddisfatto verso casa di lei.

Nel suo entusiasmo per il grande passo che stava per fare, non aveva tenuto in considerazione tutte le possibili variabili, nonostante Giò e Nicco gliele avessero ribadite anche quella mattina.  
Magari lei era fuori a festeggiare con le amiche, magari aveva ospiti, magari avrebbe preso il regalo ma non lo avrebbe invitato a fermarsi, come invece lui era sicuro sarebbe successo. Senza contare che doveva inventarsi una scusa credibile per il fatto che sapesse che era il suo compleanno. Non poteva dirle, come aveva fatto con loro, che gli era capitata sotto mano la fotocopia della sua carta d’identità mentre cercava una cosa tra i documenti del padre.

Che poi era la verità e Luchino nella sua ingenuità pensava che non ci fosse niente di male nel dirgliela.

Aveva preso la loro copia delle chiavi per entrare dal portone, voleva farle la sorpresa direttamente alla porta di casa.

Suonò e quando lei gli aprì, sorpresa ma sorridente, con una mano infilata nel guanto da forno, vestita con la tuta, bellissima nella sua semplicità, lui si sentì come mai prima di quel momento.

“Che sorpresa!”

“Buon compleanno.” Gli riuscì di dire, porgendole il pacchetto emozionato.

Lei fissò il regalo incredula, lo prese con la mano libera e poi guardò Luca che era tutto rosso. 

Sembrava ancora più piccolo dell’età che aveva e a lei non era sfuggito che gli piaceva. Si era pentita di avergli offerto quell’aperitivo, perché probabilmente lui l’aveva preso come un incoraggiamento ad approfondire la loro conoscenza. Cosa assolutamente impossibile, per lei.

Ed ora eccolo lì, timido ed esitante. 

Prendersi il regalo e chiudergli la porta in faccia non era da lei, anche restituirglielo era fuori discussione, un regalo non si rifiuta. Farlo entrare però sarebbe stato come attraversare una linea che invece non avrebbe dovuto essere valicata.

“Grazie, sei davvero gentile, non avresti dovuto.”

“Ho scoperto che era il tuo compleanno e ho pensato che magari questo ti potesse piacere e anche essere utile, in qualche modo.”

Ok, non poteva spezzargli il cuore sull’uscio di casa.

“Vieni dentro. Ho appena infornato le lasagne, mentre si cuociono vediamo questo regalo.”

Lui la seguì dentro, quasi saltando per la gioia.

“Festeggi da sola?”

“Ho preso un gelato dopo scuola con un paio di colleghe e poi festeggerò con i miei quando sarò a Catania. Domani mattina parto.”

“Giusto, torni a casa per le vacanze.”

E questa era un’altra variabile che non aveva considerato. Perché il piano era di chiederle di andare ad esplorare i posti descritti nel libro insieme, proprio durante le vacanze… e ora?

Si accomodarono sul divano e lei aprì il pacchetto. Rimase molto colpita dalla scelta e la trovò azzeccata. Era a Roma da tempo ormai, ma tornava in Sicilia ogni volta che c’erano le vacanze scolastiche per cui non era mai andata al di là dei posti canonici che si dovevano per forza visitare. 

Decisamente questo ragazzino era sorprendente e forse c’era di più oltre la goffaggine e lo sguardo da bambino.

“Pensavo che potevamo magari fare qualcuno di questi itinerari insieme, una volta. Alcuni posti non li conosco nemmeno io!”

Lei lo guardò e si accese la lampadina. Ma certo! La soluzione al problema “Luca Colosi” era a portata di mano, doveva solo aspettare qualche giorno e le cose si sarebbero sistemate nel modo più naturale e indolore possibile, anzi, avrebbe fatto un’opera di bene e si sentì decisamente meglio dopo la sua pensata.

Ora poteva anche farlo rimanere a cena per sapere qualcosa in più su di lui che le sarebbe tornato utile.

“È un’ottima idea! Io torno a Roma martedì, visto che anche tu sei a casa da scuola, potremmo trovarci mercoledì.”

A Luchino non sembrava vero! Non vedeva l’ora di dirlo a Giovanni e Niccolò. Non solo lei aveva accettato il regalo con gioia, ma gli aveva anche detto di sì alla sua proposta di uscire insieme. Finalmente le cose sembravano girare per il verso giusto anche per lui. 

Nel frattempo il profumo delle lasagne iniziava a diffondersi e il suo stomaco brontolò rumorosamente, facendolo arrossire di nuovo. Deborah si mise a ridere di gusto.

“Vuoi fermati a mangiare? Mi pare di aver capito che hai fame.”

“Scusa… sì, è che oggi non ho pranzato e ho mangiato giusto uno yogurt a casa.”

“Non ti preoccupare, vieni, aiutami ad apparecchiare.”


	9. Seconde possibilità

C’era una quantità di gente di ogni tipo per le strade di Roma quel giorno, complici le lunghe vacanze che univano Pasqua al 25 Aprile, sembrava che la popolazione della Capitale fosse raddoppiata.

Ad Elia però non dispiaceva di dover camminare in mezzo a gruppi, famiglie con bambini, comitive di stranieri, coppie che se andavano in giro con il naso all’insù e ogni tanto lo urtavano perché magari stavano guardando Google Maps invece che davanti a loro. 

Si era sentito solo i giorni precedenti, quando tutti i suoi amici erano via e lui invece aveva deciso di rimanere in città. Era una solitudine che aveva voluto, ma gli era comunque pesata perché qualche consiglio su come affrontare Filippo dopo settimane di silenzio tra di loro l’avrebbe gradito.

Alla fine, aveva deciso di non decidere cosa fare. Per una volta avrebbe seguito l’istinto e il cuore. Pensare troppo l’aveva portato a sbagliare tutto, a far soffrire una ragazza che non c’entrava niente, a litigare con i suoi amici, a rinunciare alla possibilità di essere felice con l’unica persona che l’aveva fatto sentire veramente vivo. 

Quindi basta, non avrebbe pensato più, avrebbe agito. Sperando che qualcuno guardasse giù e premiasse il suo sforzo per cambiare rotta, che gli era costato notti insonni, lacrime e testate contro il muro.

Si sentiva in pace con il mondo e tranquillo. Se anche fosse andata male, almeno non sarebbe andato avanti con il rimorso di non averci provato.

Aveva parlato con Emma appena rientrati dalla gita al mare e si era tolto il peso più grande. Era stato quasi completamente sincero, le aveva detto che mentre usciva con lei, stava frequentando anche un’altra persona, senza specificare chi fosse né tantomeno che si trattasse di un ragazzo. Era un argomento delicato, visto il precedente con Martino, ed Elia non voleva comunque esporsi troppo, non essendo neppure sicuro che Filippo gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di spiegarsi e ricominciare da capo. 

Quando lei gli aveva chiesto “Vi vedete ancora?”, lui le aveva detto che avevano interrotto ogni tipo di rapporto nel momento in cui lui aveva scelto di stare con lei. Voleva farle capire che, anche se non si era comportato bene all’inizio, nel tempo in cui erano stati ufficialmente una coppia, lui non l’aveva mai tradita. 

“E perché me ne stai parlando adesso?” era stata la domanda successiva. A quel punto, Elia le aveva risposto che aveva sentito nominare quella persona per caso e aveva realizzato quanto gli mancasse e che i sentimenti provati ma messi da parte per stare con lei in realtà non erano mai spariti. E non era giusto nei suoi confronti continuare a far finta di niente.

“Quindi che mi stai dicendo? Che ci lasciamo perché ti è sempre piaciuta qualcun’altra per tutto il tempo in cui siamo stati insieme?”. Ecco, quella era la domanda più importante. Elia non poteva più stare con lei dopo tutte le bugie che si era e le aveva raccontato per mesi. Il suo cuore era di un altro e questo non poteva più ignorarlo. Ma non voleva neanche lasciarla così da un momento all’altro senza che fosse realmente successo qualcosa di serio a dividerli. Perciò le chiese tempo, una pausa durante le vacanze perché lui potesse chiarire la situazione anche con l’altra persona e vedere che cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori, senza sentirsi in colpa agendo alle sue spalle.

“Non penso di poterti aspettare finché decidi, però okay, almeno me lo stai dicendo, apprezzo lo sforzo”. Tutto sommato, era andata meno peggio del previsto, anche se poi lui aveva dovuto mentirle quando lei aveva chiesto di sapere chi era quest’altra persona e se la conoscesse. Lui aveva detto che non c’entrava con la scuola e che era più grande di lui, motivo per cui alla fine aveva deciso di lasciar perdere. Lei non aveva insistito oltre.

Si erano comportati molto civilmente anche a scuola nei tre giorni prima delle vacanze e poi non si erano più sentiti da quando lei era partita con i suoi. 

Senza neanche accorgersene, immerso nei suoi pensieri, era arrivato al circolo dove Marti gli aveva detto che avrebbe sicuramente trovato Filippo, quando lo vide uscire, seguito da un ragazzo che lo prese per mano e se lo tirò vicino per baciarlo.

Ok… a questo non aveva pensato. Per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di girarsi e andarsene, ma Filippo si girò e lo vide. Lasciò andare la mano dell’altro ragazzo e fissò il suo sguardo sorpreso su Elia.

Non c’erano vie di fuga. Elia fece qualche passo verso di loro e salutò Filippo con un semplice “Ciao”.

Lui scosse la testa e fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Che ci fai qui?”

“Avrei bisogno di parlarti, ma se hai altro da fare possiamo vederci un altro momento.”

Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato molto più difficile mantenere la calma di fronte a Filippo, invece, niente tremarella alle gambe, niente nodo allo stomaco, niente insicurezza nella voce. Solo il cuore che stava accelerando il battito e le mani che serravano il pugno un po’ più forte dentro le tasche.

Filippo rimase molto sorpreso dalla tranquillità di Elia e per quanto cercasse di negare che vederlo di nuovo stava riportando a galla tutto quello che provava, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi felice che lui l’avesse cercato. 

Si girò verso il ragazzo accanto a lui, che guardava la scena cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“Michi, puoi iniziare tu ad andare a prendere i posti? Io devo parlare un attimo con Elia e poi ti raggiungo.”

L’altro non sembrava convinto, ma non era il caso di mettersi a discutere in una via piena di gente. Non sapeva chi fosse quel ragazzo e che tipo di rapporto avesse con Filippo, ma aveva capito che era in qualche modo importante per lui parlargli, quindi avrebbe tenuto le domande per dopo, quando si sarebbero rivisti alla conferenza in Università. 

“Ok, ti aspetto lì.”

Gli diede un altro bacio sulla bocca, ma Filippo stavolta non rispose… se ne andò scuotendo la testa, voltandosi un paio di volte per guardarli, prima di voltare l’angolo e sparire dalla scena. ‘Finalmente!’ pensò Elia. 

“C’è una conferenza importante in Università, non ho molto tempo, perciò…”

Filippo fece un gesto con la mano ad Elia perché gli dicesse quello che aveva da dirgli. 

“Possiamo almeno sederci cinque minuti da qualche parte e non stare in mezzo alla strada?”

Il ragazzo esitò. Se si fosse seduto ‘cinque minuti’ a parlare con lui, non sarebbe mai più andato a quella conferenza e avrebbe poi dovuto discutere con Michele per il suo comportamento non certo corretto. Non che stessero veramente insieme, avevano iniziato ad andare un pochino oltre l’amicizia solo da un paio di settimane, ma comunque Filippo aveva un impegno con lui e non sarebbe stato carino disertarlo senza avvisarlo.

D’altro canto però, aveva la possibilità di passare di nuovo del tempo da solo con Elia, che gli era mancato molto di più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso e questa cosa lo rendeva immensamente felice perché ormai ci aveva messo una pietra sopra ed era sicuro che non sarebbe più successo.

“Vieni con me.”

Entrarono in una piccola caffetteria che era strapiena al bancone ma con molti tavolini vuoti, per cui trovarono un angolo tranquillo dopo aver ordinato un cappuccino e un succo.

“Allora, cosa devi dirmi?”

Dei due, stranamente, quello nervoso era Filippo, che picchiettava con le dita sul bicchiere dove aveva versato il suo succo di pesca.

“Sei sparito da un momento all’altro dalla mia vita e avevi tutte le ragioni del mondo per farlo, ma ora vorrei che mi ascoltassi perché mi sto portando dentro questa cosa da mesi e devo tirarla fuori.”

“Elia…”

“No, per favore. Una volta tanto, stai zitto e ascolta.”

Filippo fece un mezzo sorriso al tono autoritario con cui Elia l’aveva zittito e si mise comodo sulla sedia per sentire cosa lui avesse da dire.

“Emma ed io non stiamo più insieme. Mi ci sono voluti mesi per capire cosa voglio davvero, con Giovanni che non mi rivolge più la parola e un mezzo sputtanamento in diretta di Niccolò la settimana scorsa, ma finalmente è tutto chiaro.”

Fece una pausa per vedere Filippo che chiaramente non stava seguendo il suo ragionamento, ma non era un problema perché ora avrebbe messo tutte le carte in tavola.

“Tu mi sei piaciuto fin dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo conosciuti a casa di Martino. Quando poi abbiamo iniziato a vederci anche senza i ragazzi, ho capito che c’era molto di più di un’amicizia. Nel frattempo però, ho iniziato ad uscire anche con Emma e mi sono ritrovato a baciare lei quando invece avrei voluto baciare te. E da allora sono cominciati i dubbi e le bugie. Perché stavo con lei per capire se quello che provavo per te era reale o solo una cosa passeggera, dettata dalla curiosità per quello che c’era tra Martino e Niccolò.”

Filippo non era per niente sorpreso, Elia lo vedeva chiaramente. Probabilmente non era la prima volta che si trovava in quella situazione e questo gli dava un enorme fastidio, perché lui non se lo meritava, era un ragazzo meraviglioso, sempre pronto ad aiutare gli altri, spiritoso, pieno di idee e di energia. Si meritava solo il meglio ed Elia voleva disperatamente dimostrargli che poteva essere lui quel meglio, se gli avesse dato un’altra possibilità.

“Mi sono fatto bloccare dalla paura di fare qualcosa di cui non potevo prevedere le conseguenze. Stare con Emma era molto più semplice, tranquillo, normale. Ma stavo male, stavo prendendo in giro lei e le persone che ci vedevano ed erano contente che fossimo una coppia. Non potevo andare avanti per molto, lo sapevo. E infatti sono crollato, ho avuto un attacco di panico e l’unica cosa che mi ha fatto star meglio è stato pensare a te.”

Ora un timido sorriso, pieno di dolcezza si stava disegnando sulle labbra di Filippo e i suoi occhi mostravano tutta la loro felicità a sentire quelle parole. Avrebbe voluto nascondere tutto questo, non poteva cedere così, solo perché Elia gli stava dicendo che anche lui gli piaceva, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per colpa sua. Ma era impossibile, perché, Dio, aveva voluto sentire quelle parole con tutto sé stesso per ogni giorno da quando l’aveva visto baciare quella ragazza a scuola.

Si era innamorato di Elia Santini contro ogni logica e ogni suo principio, semplicemente passandoci del tempo insieme. Aveva deciso di tenerselo per sé fino a che gli fosse sembrato il momento giusto per parargliene, ma quando aveva deciso, lui aveva scelto un’altra persona.

Non riusciva proprio ad imparare dai suoi errori, nonostante ostentasse indifferenza con gli altri, era rimasto ferito e deluso… e innamorato come quel giorno di fine Febbraio in cui Elia gli era praticamente caduto tra le braccia da un muretto in uno di quei posti abbandonati dove lo portava a fare foto. L’aveva aiutato ad alzarsi, gli aveva tolto una foglia secca dai capelli e quando lo aveva guardato aveva capito che era completamente, irrimediabilmente fottuto.

“Io non ho nessun diritto di chiederti di darmi un’altra chance. Hai tutte le ragioni di ignorarmi ed andare avanti per la tua strada senza parlarmi mai più. Molto probabilmente è troppo tardi e tu adesso sei felice con quel ragazzo. Però ti giuro che, se mi fai ricominciare da capo, non manderò tutto a puttane stavolta.”

Filippo aspettò un attimo prima di parlare per essere sicuro che Elia avesse detto tutto quello che aveva da dire. Non sarebbe stato facile, né tantomeno piacevole, ma doveva essere anche lui altrettanto chiaro e diretto. 

Soffocò l’istinto di prendere il viso di Elia tra le mani e baciarlo con tutto l’amore che aveva nel cuore e indossò la sua maschera glaciale. 

Se davvero lui voleva che stessero insieme, se lo sarebbe dovuto guadagnare perché non poteva permettersi di rimanere col cuore spezzato un’altra volta.

*****

Giovanni era rientrato prima dei suoi dalla Sardegna dov’erano andati a trovare nonni e zii.   
Le riunioni di famiglia gli pesavano, fondamentalmente perché si ritrovava in mezzo a sconosciuti che lo tempestavano di domande cui, per la maggior parte, non sapeva neppure come rispondere. Perciò rimaneva sempre il minimo indispensabile. 

Era immerso nella lettura di Milk and Honey di Rupi Kaur, una di quegli ‘Instapoets’ che aveva consigliato a Sana di leggere e che anche lei aveva trovato emozionante e coinvolgente. Stavano infatti passando le giornate a scambiarsi commenti sulle varie poesie che leggevano.

Quando il citofono suonò, ebbe la tentazione di non rispondere, ma quando suonò ancora ripetutamente, non gli rimase altro che alzarsi dal divano per sentire la voce di Elia che gli chiedeva di poter salire.

Lo fece entrare senza dire niente e si mise seduto sul divano con le braccia incrociate, aspettando la spiegazione dell’amico. Perché ovviamente aveva saputo da Niccolò e Martino cos’era successo al mare, ma con lui non aveva ancora parlato.

Elia si sedette sul puff in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia.

“Scusami. Lo so che mi sono comportato da stronzo e sono stato veramente una merda non solo con te ma anche con gli altri. Sto cercando pian piano di rimediare.”

“Io sono l’ultimo a cui devi chiedere scusa, però sì, confermo, grandissima testa di cazzo che non sei altro!” 

Lo diceva sorridendo ed Elia si sentì subito meglio. Era più nervoso di dover parlare con Giò che non quando l’aveva fatto con Emma o Filippo poco prima, perché lui lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e sapeva che avrebbe sgamato ogni tentativo di dire ancora bugie. Cosa che comunque non aveva più intenzione di fare.

“Ho parlato con Emma e le ho chiesto una pausa perché dovevo chiarire la situazione con Filippo.”

“Le hai parlato di lui? E come ha reagito?”

“Non le ho detto chi è, solo che prima di mettermi con lei avevo in ballo una specie di relazione con un’altra persona e che i miei sentimenti per questa persona nel frattempo non erano cambiati, per cui avevo bisogno di capire quale delle due situazioni mi faceva stare meglio.” 

“Mmmhhh… non mi piace del tutto il fatto che non le hai detto chi è, ma almeno sei stato sincero, per una volta.”

“Non le ho sempre mentito, stavo bene, in qualche modo, quand’ero con lei.”

Giovanni lo guardava con la faccia di ha perfettamente capito che quella era una stronzata bella e buona che si era ripetuto un milione di volte per auto-convincersi che fosse vera. Ma si astenne da ogni commento per il bene di un’amicizia ritrovata.

“Comunque, non l’ha presa benissimo, ma neanche troppo male, tutto sommato. Questi giorni è via con i suoi, ne riparleremo al rientro a scuola e magari nel frattempo avrò qualcosa in più da dirle.”

“Pensi di incontrare Filippo e parlargli?”

“In realtà… ci siamo appena visti.”

Era una cosa fantastica, ma Elia non sembrava sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori come avrebbe dovuto. Niccolò l’aveva rassicurato che l’interesse da parte Filippo era intatto, ma forse si era sbagliato, o magari era passato troppo tempo e non era più così. L’aveva respinto? 

No, Elia non era neppure disperato come ci si aspetterebbe quando ricevi una porta in faccia dalla persona che ti piace. 

Era serio, molto serio.

“Cos’è successo?”

“Ho bisogno del Mago dell’Amore, devi aiutarmi a riconquistarlo.”

Giovanni sorrise perché gli occhi di Elia erano tornati quelli vivaci e determinati che conosceva e un sorriso di speranza era tornato ad illuminare il suo viso. 

Filippo non gli aveva detto di no, ma neppure di sì, com’era logico che fosse. 

Stavolta Elia non avrebbe commesso errori, avrebbe fatto tutto per bene convincendo il ragazzo più grande che era serio e non voleva solo ‘sperimentare’ o ‘vedere l’effetto che fa’ con lui. Avrebbe lavorato sodo per recuperare il tempo perso.


	10. Nuove scoperte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia mitica beta babykit87l ha partecipato attivamente alla realizzazione di questo capitolo, dandomi indicazioni su alcuni luoghi meno conosciuti di Roma dove potevano andare e inserendo i paragrafi con i giri che Luca e Viola hanno fatto.   
> Perciò un super grazie e un super applauso per lei che è veramente un aiuto prezioso e ormai insostituibile!  
> <3333!

La giornata non poteva essere più bella e Luca interpretò il sole, il cielo azzurro e la temperatura da inizio estate come un segno che da quel giorno il meteo della sua vita avrebbe sempre segnato sereno.

Aveva appuntamento con Deborah alle 10.30 in zona Fontana di Trevi per visitare l’area archeologica sotterranea del Vicus Caprarius, poi avrebbero mangiato qualcosa lì nei dintorni e avrebbero passato il pomeriggio a Villa Borghese e spento la serata in qualche locale.

Era sicuro che quello sarebbe stato il giorno più bello della sua vita, doveva solo concentrarsi per non fare cazzate o le sue solite figure imbarazzanti che avrebbero fatto scappare la ragazza a gambe levate.

Il sorriso scomparve all’improvviso dalla sua faccia quando vide Deborah abbracciata ad un ragazzo più o meno della sua stessa età che stava parlando con una ragazza che Luca non vedeva, perché gli dava le spalle. 

Chi cazzo era quello?

Lei lo vide e gli sorrise, agitando il braccio per chiamarlo.

“Ciao!” gli disse tutta contenta, baciandolo sulle guance, mentre lui era come stordito e non sapeva bene cosa stesse succedendo.

“Ti presento il mio fidanzato, Alessandro e mia sorella, Viola.”

Luchino strinse la mano al fidanzato senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, tutto il suo mondo di cuoricini, arcobaleni e rose rosse in frantumi e l’autostima sotto i piedi. Ma poi, si girò verso Viola e… ‘Oh mio Dio!’

Lei era bellissima, una versione più giovane di Deborah, con i capelli più corti e wow… gli occhi più belli che lui avesse mai visto. 

Viola gli strinse la mano con tanto vigore e un sorriso talmente luminoso che la felicità tornò immediatamente ad animare il cuore di Luca.

“Piacere! Debby mi ha parlato molto di te e devo dirti che il regalo che le hai fatto è geniale! Altrimenti ogni volta che vengo qui a trovarla andiamo sempre negli stessi posti. Non vedo l’ora di fare questo giro sotterraneo!”

Beh, Luca era travolto dall’entusiasmo di Viola e vide, sbirciando, che Deborah sorrideva. L’aveva fatto apposta, pensò. Quando aveva capito che lui si stava interessando troppo a lei, ma che non poteva corrisponderlo, aveva organizzato di portare a Roma la sorella, che era veramente la sua fotocopia, sperando di addolcire la pillola.

Una mossa azzeccata, anche se la presenza del fidanzato era comunque un po’ fastidiosa, Luca decise che si sarebbe concentrato su Viola, per far finta che lui non ci fosse neanche.

“Bene, allora prendiamo subito i biglietti intanto che non c’è molta coda, così magari riusciamo ad entrare subito appena apre alle 11.00.”

“E poi dove andiamo?”

“Che ne dite di Villa Borghese? Con una giornata così dobbiamo stare all’aperto.”

“Sì! Non ci siamo mai andati, abbiamo visto solo Trinità dei Monti ma non ci siamo addentrati nel parco. Deborah è un po’ pigra…”

“Non ho più tutte le energie che hai tu, che riusciresti a camminare per tutto il giorno! Ho una certa età ormai” aggiunse, facendo l’occhiolino a Luca. “E poi non riesco più ad andare in palestra.”

“Tutte scuse, sei sempre stata una pantofolaia, non negarlo. Vero Ale?”

Lui si mise a ridere “Vero, tu e Federico però compensate, non state un attimo fermi.”

“Federico è l’altro nostro fratello, due anni meno di Deborah e sette più di me.”

“Quindi tu hai?” Luchino stava cercando di fare il conto per capire se, almeno con lei, avrebbe avuto delle chances.

“Diciotto anni compiuti lo scorso Ottobre, sono all’ultimo anno di Liceo, per fortuna.”

Perfetto! La situazione di stava evolvendo per il meglio. Certo, a parte il piccolissimo particolare che Viola abitava a Catania…

Dopo la visita alla “Città dell’Acqua” sotterranea, che li aveva lasciati tutti a bocca aperta, riemersero per mangiare e a Luca brillarono gli occhi quando anche Viola scelse il panino più assurdo dal menu. 

Deborah scuoteva la testa di fronte ai gusti della sorella, ma il fidanzato le disse di lasciarla perdere, che tanto Viola non metteva su neppure un grammo, nonostante tutte le schifezze che riusciva a mangiare.

“Per forza” aggiunse, mentre addentavano tutti i loro panini con gusto. “Corre tutti i giorni. Riesce a bruciare qualsiasi cosa.”

“Ti piace correre?”

“Correre è la mia vita! Facevo atletica da piccola, ma poi sai com’è, la scuola è diventata più impegnativa, troppo tempo da dedicare allo studio e poi non è che da noi gli impianti sportivi siano proprio il massimo. Perciò ho lasciato l’agonismo ma corro ogni giorno, se riesco e partecipo a mezze maratone o corse campestri dalle mie parti.”

Ed ebbe una dimostrazione pratica di quanto Viola fosse atletica quando se lo trascinò dietro in lungo e in largo per il parco di Villa Borghese, anche quando la sorella e il fidanzato alzarono bandiera bianca e gli dissero che li avrebbero aspettati su una panchina.   
Partendo dalla cornice della villa settecentesca, dove si erano fermati Deborah e Alessandro, si erano inoltrati in un labirinto di viottoli, sentieri e strade asfaltate, scoprendo le numerose sfaccettature della villa e del parco arrivando poi davanti al lago e al tempio di Esculapio, situato proprio nel mezzo in un trionfo di ninfe e divinità che, insieme alla natura circostante, donavano allo spettacolo davanti a loro un’aria magica e unica che li lasciò senza fiato.

Alla fine che Luchino aveva la lingua per terra e i polpacci di piombo. Doveva decisamente iniziare una qualche forma di allenamento anche lui, era in uno stato pietoso e probabilmente domani non sarebbe riuscito neanche ad alzarsi dal letto, però era stato benissimo. Avevano parlato di un sacco di cose, scoprendo interessi comuni e altre cose che invece proprio non li mettevano d’accordo.   
Non era mai arrivato a parlare così di sé stesso con una ragazza, tanto più con una praticamente sconosciuta.

Non gli risultò antipatico neppure Alessandro e si ritrovarono tutti e quattro a ridere e scherzare mentre si godevano una meritata cena all’aperto.

“Domani dove andiamo?”

Chiese Viola quando stavano prendendo il caffè.

“Viola, domani andiamo a Viterbo a trovare Antonio per conoscere la bimba, non ti ricordi?”

“Uff… mi ero dimenticata.”

Deborah spiegò a Luca che Alessandro aveva approfittato di qualche giorno di ferie anche per andare a trovare un suo amico d’infanzia, che poi era diventato anche suo amico, trasferitosi vicino Viterbo con la compagna e insieme avevano rimesso in piedi un vecchio casolare di campagna, con annesso uliveto ereditato dai nonni per farne un agriturismo. Avevano da poco avuto una bimba e volevano andare a trovarli, avrebbero passato la notte del 25 Aprile da loro e poi il Sabato Viola e Alessandro sarebbero tornati a Catania, perché lei aveva una gara la domenica.

Luchino si sentì improvvisamente triste. Aveva conosciuto la ragazza più incredibile del mondo, e ora doveva scoprire che non l’avrebbe mai più rivista? Gli era stato concesso solo un giorno di felicità?

“Ma se io rimanessi qui con Luca?”

Deborah la guardava dubbiosa.

“Sono maggiorenne, posso anche rimanere a casa due giorni senza supervisione, sai che so cavarmela in cucina.”

“Per me non c’è problema, ma forse dovresti chiedere a lui se può portati in giro e non ha magari altri impegni.”

Viola si girò con un sorriso sfolgorante verso Luca che, se anche avesse avuto un’udienza privata col Papa, non ci sarebbe andato. Due interi giorni soli lei e lui? Era un sogno! 

*****

Nei successivi due giorni, Luchino aveva portato Viola nei suoi posti preferiti in città.

Via Nicolò Piccolomini al Gianicolo dove si può vedere la cupola di San Pietro con uno strano effetto ottico ovvero più ci si avvicina, più il Cupolone si allontana. E da lì vista la passione della ragazza per le lunghe camminate un giro a Villa Pamphili, passando per il Casino del Bel Respiro e scendendo la scalinata che fiancheggia il giardino segreto, arrivarono al Giardino del Teatro, una costruzione semicircolare, dove d’estate si svolgevano manifestazioni teatrali. Luca si era preparato per quell’uscita e ogni tanto raccontava aneddoti storici legati a ciò che vedevano, sperando di colpirla con le sue conoscenze. 

In Piazza Cavalieri di Malta, sul Colle Aventino, all'ingresso della sede del Priorato di Malta, avevano avvicinato l’occhio alla serratura del portone, scorgendo un'insolita e spettacolare inquadratura della Cupola di San Pietro incorniciata da un tunnel di vegetazione, che si trova in un vialetto del giardino interno. 

Il venerdì sera, aspettando che Deborah e Alessandro rientrassero da Viterbo, si erano messi sul divano a guardare un film d’animazione, mangiucchiando ogni tanto qualche patatina dal gusto indecifrabile comprata al mercatino etnico sotto casa.

Viola aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Luca, aveva una mano sul suo ginocchio e lui sorrideva. Non era mai stato così bene e cercava in tutti i modi di non pensare che l’indomani sarebbe finito tutto.

“Non vedo l’ora che sia ottobre.”

Ottobre? Cosa doveva succedere a ottobre?

“Perché?”

“Debby non te l’ha detto? Mi sono iscritta all’Università qui a Roma, a Scienze Motorie e Sportive al Foro Italico per diventare insegnate di Educazione Fisica o allenatrice. Verrò ad abitare con lei!”

Viola aveva alzato la testa per guardare la reazione di Luca alla notizia.

Non lo credeva fisicamente possibile, ma il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura e probabilmente rischiava di slogarsi la mascella. Davvero veniva a stare a Roma, l’avrebbe potuta vedere tutti i giorni?

“Non lo sapevo, così mi risollevi la giornata, ero triste all’idea di vederti partire domani.”

“Manca ancora un bel po’ di tempo, io avrò la maturità, la settimana di ‘sesso, droga e rock’n’roll’ con le amiche a Ibiza e il mega viaggio di famiglia in America.” 

“Caspita, quante cose… non sono sicuro che mi piaccia il discorso di Ibiza, ma il viaggio in America è una figata! Te lo regalano i tuoi per la maturità?”

“In realtà è un regalo cumulativo, quest’anno sono capitati o devono capitare i 25 anni di Federico, il mio diploma, i 55 anni di mia mamma, i 60 di mio papà e il loro trentesimo anniversario di matrimonio. Un sacco di roba!”

“Ma di solito da voi in Sicilia non si fanno feste interminabili con i parenti per tutte queste ricorrenze?”

Viola si mise a ridere.

“Noi siamo un po’ atipici, non abbiamo tremila parenti, mio padre era figlio unico e mia mamma è Romagnola di Rimini. Perciò non facciamo grosse riunioni di famiglia, per fortuna.”

“Mi piace questa mescolanza Nord/Sud, per questo sei venuta fuori così interessante…”

Luca ci andava piano, non voleva dirle espressamente che lei era la ragazza più strepitosa che avesse mai incontrato perché, anche se erano stati benissimo insieme e si erano ritrovati ad andare in giro mano nella mano senza essersi detti niente, era meglio rimanere con i piedi per terra. Dovevano passarne di mesi prima che lei venisse a stare a Roma, nel frattempo le cose potevano anche cambiare e lui non voleva trovarsi con il cuore spezzato.

“Sarà per quello forse… tu sei interessante anche se non hai mescolanze, così come sei.”

Ok, ora era impossibile non montarsi la testa.

Viola si raddrizzò accanto a lui e lo guardò molto seriamente negli occhi. Luchino era in completa adorazione.

“Pensi di potermi aspettare fino a ottobre?”

“Ti aspetto fino alla fine del mondo, se mi dici che tornerai da me.”

Sdolcinato, forse troppo, ma lui parlava senza filtro e lo stava pensando davvero in quel momento. 

Lei gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò e ogni segno di funzionamento dell’unico neurone presente nel cervello di Luca Colosi cessò in quel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Luchino felice, non vedevo l'ora di poterlo far accasare!


	11. Chiarimenti e confessioni

Quel pomeriggio, Sana aveva chiesto a Giovanni di incontrarsi nell’aula delle riunioni di Radio Osvaldo. Non c’erano registrazioni in programma, quindi era sicura che nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

Era a un punto morto della nuova storia su cui stava lavorando, le serviva il suo aiuto. 

Erano lì a discutere su come il viaggio della protagonista sulle orme di Jane Austen dovesse proseguire, il PC aperto su quello che Sana aveva prodotto la sera prima e che non la convinceva per niente, Giò seduto al suo fianco che leggeva.

Erano vicini, molto vicini, forse un po’ troppo vicini, si fermò a pensare lei ad un certo punto. Doveva tenere gli occhi fissi sullo schermo e non farsi distrarre perché quella situazione le stava creando molto imbarazzo. Di solito, quando si incontravano, erano sempre seduti uno di fronte all’altra, come se lui non volesse invadere il suo spazio e volesse mantenere una rispettosa distanza. Sana aveva molto apprezzato la cosa, perché non era abituata ad avere troppi contatti fisici con le persone, soprattutto i ragazzi per via della sua religione. 

Per quello che dovevano fare quel giorno però, dovevano per forza stare vicini e lei non era minimamente preparata alle emozioni che questa prossimità le stava facendo provare.

Giovanni era solo un amico, il suo beta, la sua spalla, l’aiuto nella sua vita di scrittrice in erba. Nulla più. Se lo era ripetuto un milione di volte da quando aveva iniziato a pensare a lui più del dovuto, stroncando sul nascere qualsiasi timido tentativo del suo cuore di battere più forte quando lo incontrava.

Ora però era impossibile nascondere che Sana si fosse presa una gigantesca cotta per lui, soprattutto quando, appoggiandosi all’indietro, sentì il braccio di lui appoggiato alla sedia toccarle la schiena. Si girò d’istinto a guardarlo, pensando che lui avrebbe ritratto il braccio, invece le stava sorridendo con una luce negli occhi che non le sembrava di avere mai visto prima.

Possibile che le stesse cose che le stavano passando per la testa, le stesse pensando anche lui?

Quando la porta all’improvviso si aprì, Sana quasi saltò sulla sedia per lo spavento.

Eva era entrata per cercare un quaderno che pensava di aver dimenticato lì il pomeriggio precedente e rimase di stucco quando vide la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Scusate, pensavo non ci fosse nessuno.”

“Ciao!” Giò si raddrizzò sulla sedia ma non spostò il braccio di un millimetro.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Sana era incredibilmente nervosa.

“Ehm… io, sì, volevo vedere se per caso era rimasto qui il quaderno di storia, non lo trovo.”

Si guardarono tutti e tre intorno per cercare il quaderno, Eva rovistò in qualche sottobanco, ma niente, nessuna traccia.

“Forse l’hanno trovato Silvia o Federica, puoi provare a chiedere a loro.”

Sana cercava di essere il più normale possibile, ma quella situazione era la materializzazione di un incubo. Beccata da una delle sue migliori amiche a un incontro segreto con il suo ex.

“Proverò!”

Eva non aveva però nessuna intenzioni di andarsene, perché era già da un po’ che aveva notato come Sana e Giò avessero improvvisamente iniziato a salutarsi in corridoio, cosa coincisa con il cambio look della ragazza. Per non parlare degli sguardi che spesso lui le lanciava quando erano in cortile per l’intervallo, di cui lei neanche si accorgeva.

Quando gli aveva chiesto se c’erano delle novità nella sua vita, visto che erano più o meno tornati amici, lui aveva semplicemente sorriso e risposto molto sibillinamente “Forse, vedremo”. Sana invece era stata proprio ermetica e non c’era stato verso di cavare un ragno dal buco.

Ora era evidente che tra quei due c’era qualcosa, il punto era: cosa? Non li aveva beccati a pomiciare, stavano guardando qualcosa su un computer, non certo una situazione romantica. 

“Che fate voi due qui? Non c’è niente in programma oggi e comunque Giò non fa parte della radio.”

Domanda diretta, aveva sentito troppe scuse da entrambi per voler ancora perdere tempo girandoci intorno.

Sana la guardava come se le avesse appena chiesto se avesse ammazzato qualcuno… Giovanni invece sembrava tranquillo e questo confuse Eva ancora di più. Forse si era sbagliata?

“Credo che sia arrivato il momento di raccontarle tutto, non credi?”

Sana si girò verso Giò, che continuava a sorriderle, incoraggiandola con il suo sguardo, come a dirle che non c’era proprio nessun motivo per non dire ad Eva della sua passione per la scrittura e il motivo per cui erano lì insieme.

“Okay.”

Si schiarì la voce, come se dovesse fare chissà quale discorso importante, senza nascondere il suo nervosismo. 

“Io scrivo… racconti di vario genere. E li pubblico online su alcuni siti.”

“Davvero? Ma è una cosa fantastica! Perché non ce l’hai mai detto?”

“Non lo so nemmeno io, in realtà. È che questa cosa è iniziata quasi per caso e poi mi ci sono appassionata, praticamente passo ogni momento libero a pensare a nuove storie e a scrivere. Racconto di noi, di quello che ci succede, di quello che vorrei che ci succedesse e mi sento così bene quando scrivo che… boh, volevo tenere questa gioia solo per me.”

“Ma perché scusa? Pensavi che non avremmo capito? Non ti avremmo mai giudicato, dovresti saperlo. Abbiamo passato mesi a fare congetture su chissà cosa combini quando non sei a scuola, almeno se ce l’avessi detto avremmo anche potuto aiutarti.”

Sana tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Eva non era arrabbiata e non la stava giudicando strana per questa sua passione.

“Invece no, perché io scrivo di noi e se vi facessi leggere le mie storie per avere un vostro giudizio, so che non sareste obiettive. Ho bisogno di un parere esterno, se voglio migliorarmi e arrivare a colpire più lettori possibili.”

Eva si fermò un attimo a considerare quello che l’amica le stava dicendo. Non aveva tutti i torti. Spesso gli amici non sono la scelta migliore per avere consigli obiettivi, cosa che aveva avuto modo di sperimentare anche lei, soprattutto nelle questioni sentimentali. Ciò non giustificava però il non essere stata sincera con loro. Ma soprattutto, che cosa c’entrava lui?

“Ok, può essere vero. Ma Giovanni cosa c’entra in tutto questo?”

“Io le do una mano, in gergo si dice che sono il suo ‘beta’.”

Sana lo guardò, grata, lui le fece l’occhiolino e continuò la spiegazione perché Eva era in confusione totale e non capiva.

“Correggo quello che scrive, le do consigli, suggerimenti. Ci scambiamo opinioni su quello che leggiamo e le do spunti su cose nuove cui lavorare. Siamo una squadra, il braccio e la mente. Sana è davvero una scrittrice bravissima.”

Eva era a bocca a aperta. 

“E da quando sei così appassionato di scrittura?”

Lui scosse la testa sospirando. È proprio vero che ci si sofferma ben poco a cercare di conoscere veramente le persone che abbiamo vicino, dando per scontato troppe cose e tralasciandone altre importanti. Si conoscevano da anni, erano anche stati insieme, eppure…

“Evidentemente non hai mai notato che camera mia è piena di libri e che ho sempre avuto almeno un libro che non fosse di scuola nello zaino. Mi è sempre piaciuto leggere.”

No, non l’aveva mai notato. A quel punto le venne spontaneo chiedersi quante cose di lui non sapeva? 

“Scrive anche lui e non è neppure male!”

Sana si inserì nel discorso, perché non voleva sminuire il ruolo di Giovanni a ‘correttore di bozze’, le poesie che aveva scritto e anche il racconto sull’amicizia con Martino erano bellissimi. 

Ok, Eva doveva aggiungere un’altra cosa all’elenco di quelle che non sapeva del suo amico/ex. Certo, lui era sempre stato bravo nei temi, ma da lì ad essere uno scrittore…

“Comunque non come te, sto solo facendo dei tentativi.”

Giò era arrossito e Sana gli sorrideva con una dolcezza che Eva non le aveva mai visto. Quei due stavano flirtando, alla grande, e non se ne rendevano neanche conto! Le venne spontaneo sorridere perché, anche se la situazione era abbastanza paradossale, non avrebbero potuto cascare meglio, scegliendosi.

“Va beh, ma allora sabato sera da Eleonora ci porti qualcosa da leggere e lo diciamo anche alle altre?”

*****

Elia chiese ad Emma se poteva accompagnarla a casa il venerdì rientrati dalle vacanze. Doveva raccontarle tutto, scusarsi e lasciarla libera di trovare qualcun’altro che la meritasse più di lui.

“Allora, com’è andata alle Canarie?”

“Benissimo, grazie. In mare non si poteva fare il bagno perché l’acqua era fredda ed era quasi sempre mosso, però ci siamo rilassati e abbiamo fatto molte escursioni. Tu sei rimasto sempre qui?”

“Sì, non mi sono mosso.”

“Hai incontrato l’altra famosa persona?”

Lui si girò un attimo a guardarla mentre camminavano piano. Stava dimostrando una grandissima forza e una serenità invidiabili. Ed Elia non sapeva se era perché, in fondo, neppure lei era innamorata di lui, o perché nei giorni in cui erano stati lontani aveva avuto modo di metabolizzare la notizia.

In ogni caso, questo rendeva più facile andare avanti nel discorso, anche se probabilmente il sapere chi era la misteriosa persona avrebbe cambiato la situazione.

“Sì, ci siamo visti e abbiamo parlato.” 

Dal giorno in cui Elia era andato a cercarlo per chiedergli di ricominciare da capo, si erano visti altre due volte. Filippo manteneva le distanze, si limitavano a parlare e lui lo aiutava con le foto in giro per la città, come del resto avevano sempre fatto da quando si erano conosciuti. Stavano veramente ripartendo da zero, come due sconosciuti che si devono studiare prima di capire se vale la pena essere qualcosa di più. Ma loro sconosciuti non erano, lo sapevano perfettamente e non mancavano mai le frecciatine di Filippo, cui Elia però aveva capito come rispondere, provocando ogni volta un sorriso e una risata che gli rendevano sempre più nitida la verità: era innamorato. E prima o poi Filippo sarebbe finito dritto nelle sue braccia, perché anche se faceva il prezioso, ed Elia non poteva proprio biasimarlo, visto tutto il pregresso, era evidente che era felice quando stavano insieme.

“E?”

“E mi ha detto che mi dovrò impegnare molto per rimediare ai miei errori, se voglio veramente stare con lui.”

Emma si fermò di colpo.

“Lui?”

Elia si fermò accanto a lei e annuì, guardandola negli occhi.

“Mi stai dicendo che sei gay anche tu? Ci sono cascata di nuovo?”

“No, no. Io credo di essere bisessuale. Insomma, le ragazze mi sono sempre piaciute, tu mi piacevi quando stavamo insieme. Ma lui, lui è tutta un’altra cosa. Non mi sono mai sentito così vivo come quando sono con lui.”

“Non ci posso credere…”

Riprese a camminare e per un po’ non dissero più niente. 

Com’era possibile che anche stavolta non avesse letto i segnali? No, era una situazione diversa rispetto a quella con Martino. Lì era piuttosto evidente, era stata lei a non voler vedere. Qui era tutta un’altra storia, Elia si era sempre comportato normalmente con lei, nessun segno che potesse essere a disagio perché lei era una ragazza. Anzi, il sesso era anche andato alla grande perciò no, non era lei che non si era accorta di niente. Era proprio lui che fino ad un certo punto aveva retto bene e poi improvvisamente aveva realizzato cosa voleva veramente.

Ma perché di nuovo a lei? 

Attirava sempre i ragazzi sbagliati, eppure non le sembrava di avere qualcosa di sbagliato. Era mediamente carina, sapeva divertirsi, non era neppure particolarmente soffocante, eppure finiva sempre in qualche modo mollata. E due su due degli ultimi ragazzi addirittura l’avevano scaricata per un ragazzo! Concorrenza sleale, ecco cos’era. Perché lei non poteva in alcun modo competere con un Niccolò o chiunque altro fosse questo ragazzo che a Elia piaceva più di lei…a proposito…

“Chi è? Lo conosco?”

“Filippo Sava.”

“Sul serio? Beh, complimenti, hai buon gusto se posso dirtelo.”

“Davvero?”

Elia stava tirando un enorme sospiro di sollievo. Temeva scenate in mezzo alla strada, o che lei gli tirasse il dizionario di latino in testa con sicuro trauma cranico annesso. 

“Sì, è carino e per quel poco che l’ho conosciuto e per come ne parla sempre Martino, sembra un tipo molto interessante. Un figo insomma.”

“Sì beh, figo mi sembra azzeccato.”

“Almeno mi posso consolare con il fatto che entrambi i ragazzi che mi hanno accannato sono capitati bene con i loro ‘amanti’.”

“Comunque non stiamo insieme, stiamo ricominciando a conoscerci come se non fosse successo niente. Ma stavolta sono determinato a fare tutto per bene, in modo che lui non abbia dubbi sul fatto che ho scelto e non ho più paura di mostrarlo.”

“Mi fa piacere.”

Lui la guardava confuso ed Emma gli sorrise per tranquillizzarlo che era seria.

“Insomma, ovviamente non mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia lasciato, stavo bene con te. Però non è mai giusto indossare maschere o farsi piacere qualcosa o qualcuno per forza. La vita è già abbastanza complicata senza bisogno che ce la complichiamo da soli. E questo Marti e Nicco dovrebbero avercelo insegnato per bene.”

“Sì, hai ragione. Sono felice che tu la stia prendendo bene, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarci male o non doverci più parlare perché mi consideri uno stronzo.”

“Un po’ stronzo lo sei, ma penso di poterlo superare senza grossi traumi.”

Ci fu un altro momento di silenzio, stavolta meno carico di tensione. 

“In realtà… ho conosciuto un ragazzo molto simpatico in vacanza, che mi piacerebbe rivedere. È di Roma anche lui.”

“Davvero? Mi sembra una buona idea.”

Emma si fermò e gli prese il braccio. 

“Oddio, e se è gay anche lui?”

Elia scoppiò a ridere. “Non c’è due senza tre?”

Emma annuì.

“Chiediglielo.”

“Cosa?”

“Hai il suo numero?”

“Sì ma… come faccio, non è una cosa che si chiede!”

“Perché no? Puoi anche non essere super diretta, una cosa del tipo ‘Ciao, mi piacerebbe trovarci uno di questi giorni ma prima devo sapere una cosa importantissima: sei o pensi di essere gay, bisessuale o qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia eterosessuale? Giusto per sapere se ha senso provarci’.”

“Stai scherzando?”

“Assolutamente no!”

“Ok, però glielo scrivi tu e aspetti con me la risposta, non ce la possa fare da sola.”

Si strinsero la mano. “Affare fatto!”

*****

EVA: Sana mi ha fatto leggere le tue poesie…  
GIOVANNI: Cosa????  
EVA: Tranquillo, le ho lette solo io. Ho insistito e non ha potuto dirmi di no, le altre non ne sanno niente  
GIOVANNI: Potevi anche chiederle a me… perché volevi leggerle?  
EVA: Ho un sospetto… le hai scritte per lei, vero?  
GIOVANNI: Forse… credo di sì… non lo so nemmeno io, mi sono venute fuori così  
EVA: Certo che sono per lei! Insomma, io l’ho capito subito, dopo avervi visto l’altro giorno non era difficile  
GIOVANNI: Che vuoi dire? Si vede tanto che mi piace?  
EVA: Ah ah, l’hai detto!! Io l’ho notato, ma lei è completamente ignara anche del fatto che le poesie parlano di te e di lei  
GIOVANNI: Meno male…  
EVA: Ma perché? Vi piacete, lei non lo dice ma è evidente, non vedo perché non dovreste provarci  
GIOVANNI: Sarebbe complicato, per mille ragioni  
EVA: e a te va bene così? Non ci credo!  
EVA: I tuoi sentimenti sono profondi, forse più di quanto tu stesso pensi, si leggono chiaramente nelle poesie che hai scritto (che comunque trovo meravigliose)  
EVA: Non sprecarli  
EVA: Lei se li merita tutti   
GIOVANNI: Lo pensi sul serio?  
EVA: Ma certo! Pensaci e se hai bisogno di una mano, io sono qui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per tutti i fans di Giovanni&Eva: scusate ma 'sto ragazzo si merita la migliore del gruppo e io credo che sia Sana quella giusta per lui!


	12. Concerto al tramonto del Fares

Martino non aveva memoria di un altro periodo della sua vita in cui si era sentito altrettanto felice. Sembrava che tutto fosse in perfetto equilibrio, esattamente come doveva essere. 

Aveva un ragazzo meraviglioso che amava e da cui era amato e i suoi amici erano tornati ad essere i Contrabbandieri che conosceva, dopo che Giovanni ed Elia avevano ‘fatto pace’. 

Luchino innamorato poi era uno spettacolo e avevano anche conosciuto Viola in una videochiamata, perché lui voleva assolutamente che lei incontrasse i suoi amici. Martino era contento perché quella ragazza sembrava proprio giusta per lui e, anche se erano fisicamente lontani, si capiva che stavano facendo sul serio.

Giovanni ed Elia si erano beccati una ramanzina per tutta la questione Emma e Filippo, ma alla fine tutto era tornato come prima e Marti non poteva che essere fiducioso che, prima o poi, l’amico avrebbe ottenuto quello che stava così testardamente inseguendo, perché si vedeva lontano anni luce che quei due erano innamorati quasi quanto lui e Nicco, quindi era solo questione di tempo.

Tutt’intorno a lui l’amore stava fiorendo e si percepiva nell’aria. Perché Martino aveva capito che anche Giovanni non era rimasto esente dal contagio, anche se non voleva parlarne. Non l’avrebbe mai pressato a dirgli qualcosa, poteva solo sperare che l’amico gliene parlasse quando sarebbe stato pronto a condividere questa cosa con lui.

Con tutta questa gioia nel cuore, Marti aveva organizzato una festa di compleanno speciale per il suo Niccolò. 

Era ormai fine maggio, le serate tiepide permettevano di stare all’aperto e con l’aiuto del maestro di pianoforte di Nicco, trovò un posto magico che al festeggiato sarebbe piaciuto da morire.

Nel cortile pieno di fiori, nascosto dietro il portone di un palazzo a Trastevere, dove Martino l’aveva portato bendato, Niccolò trovò un bellissimo pianoforte a coda a sua disposizione, mentre tutti i suoi amici più stretti, la redazione di Radio Osvaldo, i genitori e i ‘suoceri’ lo aspettavano sorridenti.

“Che ne dici di fare un ‘Concerto al tramonto del Fares’ per noi?”

Niccolò era senza parole. Martino era riuscito a mettere insieme le cose più amava (Trastevere, il pianoforte, candele e fiori bianchi dappertutto) per fargli una sorpresa di compleanno, anche se lui gli aveva detto che non era necessario niente di speciale. Se non fosse già stato sicuro mesi prima di essersi innamorato, ne avrebbe avuto la certezza quella sera.

Martino era un dono che qualcuno gli aveva fatto trovare quando pensava che sarebbe rimasto intrappolato per sempre in una vita che non sentiva sua. L’aveva preso per mano e l’aveva portato, piano piano, minuto per minuto, a sentirsi di nuovo una persona normale che poteva vivere una vita normale. Gli era stato accanto nei momenti no, l’aveva assecondato nei momenti sì, vissuto con lui ogni emozione, ogni paura, ogni vittoria e ogni sconfitta. 

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto un anno prima che questo era quello che lo aspettava, Martino Rametta sorridente al suo fianco che guardava soddisfatto lo sguardo stupido di Niccolò di fronte a questa sorpresa, lo avrebbe sicuramente preso per pazzo.

“Sei incredibile!”

Si girò verso di lui, affondò le mani nella chioma ramata e lo tirò a sé per un bacio lento e dolcissimo, che strappò un ‘Ooohhhh’ e un applauso dai presenti.

Si misero a ridere, senza staccarsi.

“Buon compleanno amore mio.” Sussurrò Martino sulle labbra di Niccolò.

Marti si sedette in prima fila accanto a sua madre, al dottor Spera, con cui lei usciva da qualche tempo e che era praticamente stato adottato da tutti come uno di famiglia, e ai genitori di Niccolò, quando quest’ultimo si sistemò al piano.

Poi la musica iniziò a riempire l’aria della sera e tutti furono immediatamente rapiti dall’atmosfera magica che il ragazzo stava creando con le sue mani sulla tastiera.

Luchino era addetto a riprendere il ‘concerto’, accanto a lui Giovanni passò tutto il tempo completamente perso a guardare Sana che, quando non teneva gli occhi chiusi seguendo la melodia con la testa, guardava Niccolò e poi Martino con il sorriso di chi è felice perché vede qualcuno a cui vuole bene finalmente sereno.

Eva ovviamente l’aveva beccato e, ogni volta che lui distoglieva lo sguardo, scuoteva la testa. Non c’erano stati progressi su quel fronte e si stava un po’ spazientendo a dover far sempre finta di niente.  
Silvia e Federica, accanto a lei, erano praticamente in trance e quasi non si accorsero degli sguardi furtivi di due ragazzi rimasti in piedi in un angolo quasi alle spalle di Niccolò, se Eva non avesse dato una gomitata a Silvia che a sua volta la diede a Fede. Non li avevano mai visti, dovevano essere amici di Niccolò… una ventata di aria fresca che ci voleva. La fauna maschile della scuola era diventata veramente insopportabile, magari qualcuno al di fuori dei soliti idioti avrebbe apprezzato di più tutto quello che loro avevano da dare. Per lo meno, questo era quello che pensava Silvia, mentre Federica non ci fece più di tanto caso.

Emma era con il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto alle Canarie e con cui si stava frequentando da tempo, che per sua fortuna era etero e sembrava anche molto simpatico.

Elia e Filippo erano seduti sullo stesso divanetto ma, come sempre, il più grande manteneva una distanza di sicurezza dall’altro. Elia si faceva andare bene tutto perché stava preparando per la settimana successiva il momento in cui avrebbe dichiarato il suo amore a Filippo, chiedendogli ufficialmente di stare insieme e la sua mente era concentrata a pensare ad ogni minimo dettaglio per rendere quella serata perfetta. Quasi non si accorse che il ragazzo aveva fatto scivolare la sua mano verso la sua che era appoggiata tra di loro… quando Filippo intrecciò le loro dita, Elia abbassò lo sguardo per vedere se stava davvero succedendo e, anche se non lo guardava, non poté far a meno di sorridere e pensare che c’era più di una speranza che lui gli dicesse di sì.

Quando Niccolò suonò l’ultima nota sul pianoforte, per un secondo ci fu un silenzio tombale, tanta era la magia che era riuscito a creare. Poi tutti applaudirono e lui fu travolto da complimenti e abbracci che lo portarono lontano da Martino per un bel po’ di tempo. 

“È stato fantastico, Marti. Questo video secondo me dovrebbero vederlo le case discografiche e fargli incidere qualcosa.” Luchino era entusiasta e si era avvicinato all’amico insieme a Giovanni.

“Davvero zì, Niccolò è incredibile, non ne capisco niente ma mi ha fatto venire i brividi!”

“Lo so. Anche se lo sento suonare da tanto, ogni volta riesce a darmi un’emozione nuova. Si vede che è una cosa in cui mette tutto il cuore.”

“Beh, secondo me è la sua strada, ne avete parlato?”

“Sì, infatti ha trovato una scuola dove studiare composizione, con il consiglio del suo maestro.”

“Mi sembra perfetto! No?”

Ovviamente Martino non poteva che appoggiare la scelta di Niccolò, ma ripensava anche a quando gli aveva detto che quella strada li avrebbe probabilmente portati a vedersi di meno, perché era molto impegnativa. E anche se lui gli aveva detto che non sarebbe cambiato niente, in realtà non poteva nascondere di essere un po’ preoccupato che la loro situazione potesse cambiare nei prossimi mesi, con tutti gli impegni che avrebbero avuto. Poi però pensava che, come con il suo disturbo, avrebbero sicuramente trovato il modo per far funzionare le cose perché si amavano. 

La serata proseguì tranquilla e quando tutti se ne furono andati, rimasero solo Martino e Niccolò con le persone che stavano portando via sedie, tavoli e gli avanzi del buffet.

Nicco fece sedere Mati vicino a lui al piano, gli prese una mano e gli fece suonare qualche nota, per poi rimanere con la mano intrecciata appoggiata ai tasti.

“È stato il compleanno più bello di sempre, grazie.”

“Non so se devo crederci, comunque prego.”

Niccolò sorrise e si girò per dargli un bacio sulla bocca, ma appena Marti cercò di approfondirlo, lui si ritrasse e divenne improvvisamente serio.

“Devo dirti una cosa.”

Martino si limitò ad annuire, improvvisamente teso e agitato.

“Non so se hai visto che ho parlato con delle persone prima, che mi ha presentato il mio maestro.”

Sì, aveva visto Niccolò parlare con quelle due persone che non conosceva. Aveva pensato che magari il maestro avesse invitato qualcuno della scuola che Nicco aveva scelto per sentirlo e fargli vedere di persona il talento che avrebbero trovato.

“Fanno parte di un’importante e prestigiosa accademia di musica, da cui escono alcuni dei migliori compositori e musicisti contemporanei.”

“È bellissimo! Insomma, avranno sicuramente apprezzato quello che sai fare, stasera hai incantato tutti quanti.”

“Sì, infatti erano molto contenti e mi hanno proposto di entrare nel loro programma di perfezionamento.”

Martino stava per dirgli che era una cosa meravigliosa, ma quando vide la tristezza velare gli occhi di Niccolò e lo sentì irrigidirsi al suo fianco, capì che la notizia forse non era così bella, che poteva significare qualcosa di importante, in senso negativo, per loro.

“Ma…”

“Ma… è a Parigi e io dovrei trasferirmi lì a Settembre per i prossimi due anni almeno.”

La bomba deflagrò nella testa di Martino e gli sembrò di sentire il rimbombo nelle orecchie, le tempie che gli martellavano cercando di razionalizzare l’informazione appena ricevuta: Niccolò avrebbe dovuto vivere a Parigi per due anni. Lontano. Solo.

Non sapeva che cosa dirgli, ma Nicco aspettava una sua reazione. Cosa poteva rispondere adesso? Che doveva accettare perché era una grande opportunità e non sarebbe cambiato niente, perché tanto a Parigi in neanche due ore d’aereo ci si arriva? Che non doveva andare perché senza di lui non poteva stare? 

Perché uno dei due avrebbe dovuto per forza rinunciare a qualcosa per far felice l’altro? Non era già abbastanza dover affrontare una malattia imprevedibile? Ora anche questa prova?

“Non so cosa dirti. Io davvero non lo so…”

“Nemmeno io. Ma dobbiamo decidere perché, al massimo entro una settimana, devo dargli una risposta.”

A Martino veniva quasi da piangere. Non era giusto dover scegliere tra la propria felicità e quella della persona che si ama. Come si fa?

Improvvisamente, Niccolò si alzò e fece alzare anche Martino, tenendolo per mano.

“Vieni, andiamo. Non voglio pensarci adesso e voglio che anche tu, almeno per le prossime due ore, non ci pensi.”

“Perché, cosa si fa nelle prossime due ore?”

“Tua mamma dorme dal dottor Spera, giusto? Quindi ho intenzione di fare l’amore con te finché crolleremo sfiniti sul tuo letto e quando domani ci saremo alzati e avremo fatto una sana colazione, parleremo di nuovo dell’argomento.”

Marti sapeva che Niccolò lo stava facendo per lui, perché l’aveva visto triste, spaventato e insicuro. 

Non voleva farlo pensare, sapeva che quando pensava troppo a una cosa o a un problema da affrontare, poi non dormiva e diventava irritabile. E sapeva altrettanto bene che il sesso era un ottimo antidoto al pensar troppo di Martino, perché quando loro due facevano l’amore il suo cervello riusciva a processare solo l’immenso piacere che provava e l’amore che lo legava anima e corpo a Niccolò.

Fecero l’amore come forse non l’avevano mai fatto, dedicandosi a portare all’estasi l’altro con tutte le proprie forze, mettendoci tutto l’amore che provavano, sentendosi uniti come mai gli era capitato prima.

Forse, pensava Martino, era stata l’idea che avrebbero potuto non avere più momenti così in futuro a portarli a sentirsi così perfettamente completi e in paradiso quella sera. 

Perché Nicco non aveva detto niente, ma a lui era evidente che quella proposta sarebbe stata difficile, se non impossibile da rifiutare. E probabilmente avrebbero discusso, forse litigato, ci sarebbero state molte lacrime, anche brutte parole, perché lui non poteva rassegnarsi all’idea che tutto sarebbe potuto finire. Ma in ogni caso, Martino avrebbe ricordato per sempre quelle ore spese tra le braccia di Niccolò come le più belle della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine, ma devono succedere ancora cose importanti!


	13. Maghi dell'amore

Sana e Martino erano nell’aula di radio Osvaldo per sistemare la scaletta di quella che sarebbe stata l’ultima puntata del loro programma sulle donne che hanno cambiato il mondo, almeno per quell’anno scolastico.

Niccolò uscì dallo studio di registrazione e passò a salutare Martino per poi scappare via, lasciando Sana a bocca aperta.

“Che succede?”

“Cosa?”

“Beh, insomma, di solito vi ci vogliono almeno cinque minuti per salutarvi perché non riuscite mai a staccarvi e adesso lui ti ha dato solo un bacio sulla fronte. E tu hai una faccia come se ti fosse morto il gatto.”

Quell’ultima settimana era stata orrenda per Martino, aveva discusso con Niccolò quasi ogni giorno per il discorso della scuola a Parigi e la cosa non gli piaceva. Era ovvio che non avrebbero potuto essere sempre felici e coccolosi, tutte le coppie affrontano delle discussioni, ma questa cosa lo stava logorando.

“E’ un momento un po’ difficile, stiamo discutendo parecchio.”

“Per qualcosa che è successo o in generale?”

“La sera della festa per il suo compleanno, Nicco ha ricevuto una proposta per frequentare una scuola molto importante per compositori di musica.”

Sana sorrise. Sapeva dai discorsi che avevano fatto tutti e tre tempo prima che Niccolò aveva scelto quella strada e quindi quella sembrava una buona notizia. 

“Mi sembra una cosa bellissima, lui ha davvero un grande talento, dovresti essere contento per lui se gli danno l’opportunità di dimostrarlo.”

“Sì… lo so… e lo sono, davvero. Però la scuola è a Parigi, lui dovrebbe trasferirsi lì a settembre.”

Ecco spiegati il muso lungo e le discussioni.

“Okay. E tu non vuoi che lui ci vada.”

“Ovvio che no! Come faccio a stare senza di lui? E se poi quando è là trova qualcun’altro? E se gli piace talmente tanto che decide di starci per sempre? Se andasse a Parigi, lo perderei e io non voglio.”

“Qui non si tratta di quello che vuoi tu, Martino, ma di quello che vuole lui per realizzare il suo sogno.”

Marti la guardava disperato, perché ovviamente lo sapeva perfettamente che era egoistico anteporre i propri desideri a quelli della persona che si ama. Ma un conto era pensarlo, un conto era sentirselo dire. Così era molto più realistico e faceva ancora più male.

“Martino, questa sembra una grande opportunità, una cosa che potrebbe non capitargli più. Ma se tu gli chiederai di non andare perché lo vuoi qui, sono abbastanza sicura che Nicco ci rinuncerà e questo potrebbe pesargli, prima o poi.”

Lui annuiva, con le lacrime pronte a scendere a fiumi. “Lo so…”

“E allora se lo sai perché non lo lasci andare?”

“Ho troppa paura di non farcela senza di lui, che non potremmo sopravvivere senza vederci.”

Solo al pensiero di non poter ogni giorno perdersi negli occhi di Niccolò, di non sentire le sue braccia che lo stringono, di non poter baciare quelle labbra perfette si sentiva quasi soffocare. La vicinanza fisica era fondamentale per loro, era il modo in cui Martino faceva sentire a Niccolò che davvero non era solo e sapeva che anche per l’equilibrio emotivo del suo ragazzo quella parte del loro rapporto era importante. Ma se lui fosse stato in un’altra città, come avrebbe potuto farglielo sentire? Come poteva prendersi cura di Niccolò se non poteva essere presente nei momenti in cui avrebbe sentito il peso della malattia tornare a schiacciarlo? 

Ora le lacrime scendevano e Sana gli prese una mano, per fargli capire che poteva tranquillamente sfogarsi.

“Io vi vedo tutti i santi giorni, ho imparato a conoscervi e credimi se ti dico che il vostro è un amore come quello di cui parlano i libri o i film. Siete fatti uno per l’altro, non sarà qualche mese a Parigi a dividervi.”

“Due anni… sarebbero due anni…” riuscì a dire Martino tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

“Ancora meglio! Noi avremo la maturità l’anno prossimo e saremo super impegnati, dopodiché ti puoi anche prendere un anno sabbatico e andare da lui. E poi non è che va in Nuova Zelanda o chissà dove, in neanche due ore di volo vi raggiungete, ci sono i weekend, le vacanze.”

Martino non sembrava convinto però il ragionamento di Sana non faceva una piega. 

“Ascolta, non dico che non sarà difficile, perché lo sarà. Però se per il tuo egoismo non lo fai partire sono certa che questa cosa, alla lunga, potrebbe logorare il vostro rapporto e ti sentiresti anche peggio. Si tratta di scegliere tra soffrire un pochino adesso, sapendo di fare la felicità di Niccolò, o soffrire molto di più dopo, quando lui potrebbe rinfacciarti di non avergli fatto cogliere un’opportunità irripetibile.”

Lui fece un grande respiro e le lacrime pian piano si asciugarono. Sana aveva perfettamente ragione e la scelta in quel momento gli parve chiarissima: non poteva mettere la sua felicità prima di quella di Niccolò. Soprattutto dal momento che gli aveva promesso che con lui sarebbe sempre stato libero di essere sé stesso, dopo tutti gli anni che aveva passato soffocato dai suoi e da Maddalena.

“Grazie, Sana. Davvero.”

“Figurati, sono 20€ per la seduta, grazie!”

Gli fece l’occhiolino e un grande sorriso, aprendo la mano come ad aspettarsi davvero i soldi e Martino scoppiò a ridere.

“A saperlo sarei andato a piangere da Giovanni, almeno le consulenze del Mago dell’Amore sono gratuite!”

A sentire nominare Giovanni e il suo soprannome, Sana decise che quello era il momento giusto per vuotare il sacco. Ci stava pensando da giorni ormai, doveva assolutamente parlare con qualcuno di quello che le stava capitando, ma non se la sentiva di farlo con le ragazze, alle quali aveva detto della sua attività di scrittrice ma non di Giovanni.

“Ecco, a proposito del ‘Mago dell’Amore’… è lui il ragazzo di cui ti avevo parlato.”

Ora Sana era seria e Martino aveva un enorme punto di domanda sulla testa. Cosa?

“Sì insomma… Giovanni è il ragazzo che avevo conosciuto virtualmente e che poi ho incontrato.”

Martino era sorpreso, ovviamente, ma non completamente scioccato come Sana si sarebbe aspettata.

“Ma come vi siete conosciuti? Non me l’hai mai spiegato e adesso sono proprio curioso di saperlo.”

“Io scrivo storie, racconti e li pubblico su un sito per giovani scrittori. Giovanni ha letto le mie storie, lasciava dei commenti molto costruttivi per ogni cosa che pubblicavo e poi abbiamo iniziato a scriverci e siamo diventati amici.”

“Avrei voluto vedere la vostra faccia quando vi siete visti all’appuntamento!”

“Eravamo imbarazzatissimi, però poi una volta passato il primo momento di tensione, abbiamo chiacchierato e ci siamo trovati bene. Mi aspettavo che rimanessi stupito dal sapere che Giovanni legge racconti on line.”

“Per niente, lui ha sempre amato leggere. Rimanevo sempre a bocca aperta per la velocità con cui si divorava i libri che lo prendevano. A volte eravamo a casa sua e neanche mi parlava perché doveva assolutamente vedere come andava a finire una storia.” 

“Meno male, almeno tu… Eva non si era mai accorta di questa cosa.”

“Eva sa di voi due?”

“Sì, lo sa da un po’, ma solo lei. E adesso tu.”

Ora si spiegavano le domande sibilline che lei gli buttava lì ogni tanto su come stese Giovanni, se sapeva se si stava vedendo con qualcuno… aveva pensato ad un ritorno di fiamma, ma lei aveva negato categoricamente e anzi, ultimamente stava facendo coppia fissa con un ragazzo del gruppo della radio. 

Martino stava mettendo insieme un po’ di pezzi del puzzle che era stato ultimamente il suo migliore amico…l’aria un po’ svagata, il sorriso sulle labbra leggendo qualcosa sul telefono, il suo gironzolare spesso intorno alla Radio o il desiderio di uscire dalla classe durante l’intervallo. Era molto vicino alla soluzione, gli serviva solo di sapere qualcosa in più…

“Continuate a vedervi? Oltra la scuola intendo.”

“Sì, tutti i sabati pomeriggio in una libreria che ha anche un angolo bar. Gli faccio vedere quello che scrivo, continua a darmi consigli, suggerimenti, idee. È un aiuto importante.”

Ecco dov’era sempre Giò quando cercavano di organizzare qualcosa il sabato e lui neanche rispondeva ai messaggi! 

“Solo quello?”

“Solo quello, cosa?”

Aveva capito benissimo il sottinteso alla domanda, ma era più facile per lei se Martino avesse continuato a farle domande cui lei poteva dare delle brevi risposte piuttosto che ammettere direttamente che era completamente persa per Giovanni.

“Lui non è solo uno che ti aiuta con il tuo lavoro di scrittrice, giusto?”

Lei annuì.

“Ok, ti piace?”

Martino stava sorridendo.

“Sì, da morire!”

Si era tolta il peso e si sentiva decisamente meglio.

“Ti capisco perfettamente. Prima di Niccolò piaceva ‘da morire’ anche a me.”

“Sul serio?”

“Sì. È stato lui a farmi capire che sono gay. E poi, se dobbiamo dirla tutta, resistere a quegli occhi e a quel sorriso è praticamente impossibile.”

Sana diventò rossa come un peperone. Era vero!

“Lo so… e infatti non ho resistito! Ma non è solo quello, non è solo il ragazzo più bello che io abbia mai conosciuto. È anche tanto, tanto di più. Il modo in cui mi fa sentite, come se fossi importante. Lui mi capisce al volo, mi incoraggia, mi prende anche in giro, ma poi mi sorride e io non capisco più niente. Non mi sono mai sentita così e non so cosa fare!”

Oh. Mio. Dio. L’aveva detto, aveva vuotato il sacco.

Ora tutti i pezzi del puzzle erano al suo posto e Martino aveva il quadro completo della situazione. Giovanni era nelle stesse identiche condizioni di Sana, ma lei evidente non lo sapeva perché lui non gliel’aveva detto. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, in realtà e questo un po’ lo faceva arrabbiare perché si erano promessi di non tenersi più niente dentro. Ma forse capiva quale poteva essere il motivo per cui Giò non aveva condiviso il suo rapporto con Sana con lui, pensava che non avesse futuro.

“Ma voi potreste stare insieme? Cioè, ti creerebbe problemi con la tua famiglia e la tua religione?” 

“Non penso che i miei avrebbero problemi, di sicuro non ne avrei con mia madre. Forse con mio padre, ma non mi imporrebbe mai niente che io non volessi. Il vero ostacolo sono io e la scelta che ho fatto e che non intendo rinnegare.”

“Cioè?”

“Non posso sposare un uomo che non sia musulmano e non mi sognerei mai e poi mai di chiedere a chiunque, Giovanni compreso, di convertirsi per questo.”

“Non credo che sia un problema da porsi in questa situazione, non vi dovete certo sposare!”

“Lo so, però io non ho mai pensato che potesse succedermi una cosa così adesso. Ho messo lo studio al primo posto, mi sarei diplomata e poi laureata e una volta trovato un buon lavoro avrei pensato a cercare qualcuno con cui poter costruire una famiglia.”

“Mi sembra un bel progetto di vita, ma non hai calcolato gli imprevisti, tipo Giovanni Garau.” 

“Esatto! Gli imprevisti e le cose che non so come gestire mi disturbano. Questa in particolar modo, perché non mi sembrerebbe neanche giusto iniziare qualcosa che poi so già che non può avere un futuro. Giovanni si merita il meglio e io di certo non posso esserlo per lui.”

“Dovresti lasciarlo giudicare a lui questo. Parlagli, digli quello che provi senza nascondergli anche i paletti che la tua religione ti impone. Giò è abbastanza maturo da saper prendere la decisione giusta e credo che insieme riuscirete a trovare il modo migliore per andare avanti.”

Parlare con Giovanni dei suoi sentimenti? Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Però la situazione andava affrontata perché era escluso che la cosa potesse passarle solo vedendosi di meno durante le vacanze estive. Non aveva termini di paragone, ma pensava di essersi innamorata e non è una cosa che può passare nel giro di due mesi…

Doveva fare una bella passeggiata, dormirci sopra e sicuramente nel frattempo le sarebbe stato chiaro cosa fare.

“Vedi di farlo in fretta, magari già sabato pomeriggio.”

“Non ci vediamo, lui è via tutto il weekend per il matrimonio della cugina.”

“Giusto, me l’aveva detto. Allora non ti restano che domani e la prossima settimana prima che la scuola finisca, quindi muoviti!”

“Pure tu con Niccolò!”

*****

Giovanni ed Elia erano in soggiorno che stavano ripassando per l’ennesima volta i dettagli del piano organizzato per l’indomani sera.

Elia era agitatissimo, come se non sapesse perfettamente che Filippo sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi a istante zero dopo aver visto tutto quello che lui gli aveva preparato per chiedergli ufficialmente di essere il suo ragazzo.

Era convinto che ci fosse comunque sempre la possibilità che lui dicesse di no. E il fatto che si fossero riavvicinati non significava necessariamente che fosse innamorato di lui, magari preferiva che rimanessero solo amici.

I ragazzi avevano perso le speranze di farlo ragionare, nonostante tutti fossero d’accordo che era più che evidente che la risposta sarebbe stata sì.

“Devi stare tranquillo, andrà tutto bene zì!”

“E se poi non viene, o la canzone che ho scelto gli fa schifo, il posto non gli piace e mi dice di no?”

“Mamma mia Elì! Non ti si sopporta più sei veramente un accollo! Hai una salumeria al posto degli occhi? Filippo è innamorato di te esattamente come tu lo sei di lui, quindi per favore piantala di stracciarci i coglioni con ‘ste ansie e buttati!”

“Sei di grande conforto, ‘Mago dell’Amore’.”

“Scusami… hai ragione… penso sia normale essere nervosi, è solo che tu ci stai uccidendo con questa cosa da una settimana zì… un po’ di comprensione anche per noi.”

“Hai ragione anche tu… grazie Giò, davvero. Senza di voi non so come avrei affrontato tutto questo. Siete i migliori amici che si possano desiderare.” 

Giovanni si sciolse in un sorriso felice ed Elia si tranquillizzò.

Dopo qualche minuto di confortevole silenzio, mentre si bevevano una birra fresca, Giovanni decise che era arrivato il momento di parlare ad Elia di Sana, così almeno avrebbero cambiato argomento perché, per quanto volesse bene a Filippo, continuare a sentire il suo amico dirgli quanto era bello, speciale, magnifico e meraviglioso era diventato insopportabile. 

“C’è una cosa che devo dirti.”

Elia si girò verso Giò e lo vide pensieroso. Aveva avuto talmente tante cose per la testa che non aveva mai pensato che forse anche lui avrebbe potuto avere qualche problema da risolvere. Per lo meno, così sembrava dalla sua espressione seria.

“Spara!”

“Credo di essermi innamorato.”

Elia alzò un sopracciglio.

“Credi o lo sei?”

“Lo sono… ma è complicato!”

“Ti prego zì non dirmi che è Eva, di nuovo!”

Giovanni si mise a ridere ed Elia tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

“No, non è lei, stai tranquillo. È ancora peggio però, a livello di complicazioni.”

Non si decideva a fare il nome ed Elia sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“È Sana!”

Per fortuna non stava bevendo in quel momento altrimenti si sarebbe strozzato. “Sana?”

Giovanni gli raccontò tutto: di come si erano conosciuti e di come, ogni volta che passavano del tempo insieme, lui avesse scoperto pian piano delle cose di lei che gli altri non vedevano, perché lei non lo permetteva, e che lo avevano completamente rapito. E si era ritrovato da un momento all’altro a dedicarle poesie. Pensava a Sana in continuazione, faceva di tutto per riuscire a vederla e incrociare la sua strada anche solo per un ‘ciao’ a scuola e i pomeriggi del sabato erano diventati il momento migliore della settimana. Neppure i mitici tornei di FIFA con i Contrabbandieri lo facevano stare così bene come quando era solo con lei.

Era però terrorizzato che lei potesse respingerlo, che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare il problema della sua religione e gestire un’eventuale storia, non sapendo come relazionarsi con lei da quel punto di vista. Insomma, c’erano un milione di motivi per cui questa cosa era destinata a morire ancora prima di nascere, eppure lui non poteva impedirsi di provare quello che provava.

Elia non sembrava turbato, certo aveva fatto alcune delle sue facce durante il racconto di Giò che erano moto più emblematiche di mille parole, ma il succo della questione era molto semplice, ai suoi occhi. 

“Devi assolutamente dirglielo. Non fare la cazzata che ho fatto io, zì. Se lei ti fa stare così bene, devi dirglielo. Non lasciarti scappare la possibilità di essere felice con la ragazza di cui sei innamorato.”


	14. Per un milione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E i miei adorati Elippo vissero per sempre felici e contenti!! <3 :D

Dopo aver pranzato dal cinese vicino a scuola, i Contrabbandieri e Niccolò andarono a casa di Elia per un ultimo controllo che avessero preso tutto il necessario. Si erano divisi i compiti ed Elia era preoccupato che potesse mancare qualcosa e la serata sarebbe stata irrimediabilmente rovinata.

Nessuno aveva osato fargli notare che stava esagerando, perché si capiva che era teso come una corda di violino e avrebbe potuto sbottare da un momento all’altro. Elia arrabbiato e nervoso era meglio evitarlo, non ne sarebbero usciti vivi!

Aspettarono che arrivasse Deborah a prenderli con la macchina una volta finito a scuola, cazzeggiando tra FIFA e discorsi su come avrebbero passato l’estate. La ragazza era diventata parte integrante del piano da quando sua sorella Viola l’aveva incaricata di fare le sue veci, visto che lei aveva contribuito non poco alle idee creative che avevano portato al progetto finale, ma non potendo essere lì presente di persona e non fidandosi del tutto delle capacità organizzative di Luca e dei suoi amici, aveva dato il mandato alla sorella di tenerli d’occhio.

E poi serviva la macchina, perché Niccolò doveva andare dalla psichiatra per il controllo mensile più tardi e non poteva accompagnarli sul posto.

Finalmente Deborah arrivò, caricarono tutto in macchina, salutarono Martino e Nicco che sarebbero andati poi direttamente in radio e si avviarono.

Il piano era questo: Elia aveva deciso di allestire un romanticissimo angolo tutto arcobaleno in uno di quei posti abbandonati che a Filippo piacevano tanto. Aveva scelto il primo posto in cui l’aveva portato, perché ripensava a quel pomeriggio di inizio Gennaio come al loro primo appuntamento, per cui quell’area industriale dismessa in periferia aveva un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Aveva fatto diversi ‘sopralluoghi’ e aveva visto che non era mal frequentato di sera, non c’erano senza tetto che ci dormivano dentro o gente strana che passava lì intorno. Perciò era perfetto.

All’orario in cui Filippo sarebbe arrivato lì, lui avrebbe dato l’okay a Martino per fare la dedica su Radio Roma XII, poi gli avrebbe fatto tutto il discorso cui pensava da giorni e, se tutto fosse andato bene, si sarebbero ufficialmente messi insieme.

Quando arrivarono, Deborah era perplessa.

“Siamo sicuri che questa cosa si possa fare?”

“Tranquilla, ci sono venuto diverse volte, è tutto a posto.”

“Sarà, ma non mi sembra molto legale…”

“Cero che non è legale, ma non stiamo facendo comunque niente di male!”

“Dai muoviamoci che poi a tornare verso il centro di sicuro troviamo casino e rischiamo di arrivare alla radio in ritardo!” disse Giovanni il saggio, prendendo le redini della situazione perché Elia si stava agitando sempre di più.

Misero un po’ musica e Deborah rideva e li riprendeva con il telefono mentre Elia, Giovanni e Luca ballavano cantando canzoni improbabili che lei non aveva mai sentito. Doveva fare per Viola un reportage dei preparativi e sicuramente le sarebbe piaciuto quello che stava registrando.

Le lanterne e i palloncini con i colori dell’arcobaleno erano posizionati, il tavolo allestito con tovaglia, piatti e bicchieri di carta, il cibo e le bevande per la cenetta romantica in fresco nei due frigo da campeggio che erano riusciti a recuperare. Era tutto un gigantesco arcobaleno intorno a loro. Elia aveva scelto il simbolo della comunità LGBT per mostrare a Filippo, che se l’era addirittura tatuato addosso, che ora quel simbolo identificava anche lui e non aveva paura di mostrarlo. Scegliendo di stare con Filippo, Elia sceglieva di darsi anche lui un’identità che avrebbe mostrato orgogliosamente al mondo. 

Tutti avevano concordato che lui avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato.

Deborah e i ragazzi erano molto soddisfatti del loro lavoro e anche Elia si stava pian piano rilassando. Era Giugno ormai, le serate si erano allungate e sarebbe arrivato buio tardi, ma era sicuro che quando avrebbe acceso le lanterne poco prima dell’arrivo di Filippo, quel posto sarebbe stato ancora più magico.

“Okay, mi pare che sia tutto a posto, che dici capo?”

“È perfetto, grazie davvero ragazzi, non so come avrei fatto senza di voi!”

Elia abbracciò Giò e poi Luca e anche Deborah. 

“Non potrà che dirti di sì dopo che gli hai preparato tutto questo, è una cosa davvero speciale.” Lo rassicurò anche lei.

“Sei sicuro di voler rimanere da solo finché non arriva?”

“Tranquillo zì, non mi succederà niente, non c’è nessuno che gira da queste parti.”

Giovanni, da brava mamma orsa qual era, non era del tutto convinto di lasciare solo Elia in un posto così… e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, percependo la preoccupazione dell’amico.

“Terrò il telefono in mano, così se per caso succede qualcosa vi avviso subito, okay mamma?”

“Meglio, sì.”

Si misero tutti a ridere, poi si salutarono e i tre si avviarono verso la sede di Radio Roma XII dove Martino e Niccolò li aspettavano. Erano riusciti a parlare con la redazione del programma delle 20 tramite una conoscenza di Silvia, gli avevano spiegato che un amico voleva dedicare una canzone ad un ragazzo e loro avevano accettato con entusiasmo anche il fatto che sarebbe stato Martino a presentare il brano.

Nel frattempo Elia aspettava, cazzeggiando con il telefono e cercando di rallentare il ritmo impazzito del suo cuore con grandi respiri. Tutti gli avevano detto che sarebbe andata bene. In fondo, lo sapeva anche lui perché quando era andato a prendere Filippo in università il giorno prima e gli aveva dato il biglietto con le istruzioni per raggiungerlo lì, gli occhi gli si erano illuminati come non li aveva mai visti prima.

Mancava poco alle 20, Filippo sarebbe stato puntuale come sempre, perciò si mise ad accendere le lanterne. Aveva appena finito quando Filo arrivò. 

“Ma cosa…”

“Non dire niente.”

Elia aveva alzato una mano per zittirlo mentre con l’altra stava mandando un ‘Okay’ a Martino. Accese la radio portatile che aveva riesumato dalle cose di suo padre, già sintonizzata sulla frequenza giusta, alzò il volume al massimo e la voce di Marti spezzò il silenzio intorno a loro.

“Ciao a tutti! Non vi preoccupate, non avete sbagliato programma, io sono Martino e sono qui ospite perché un amico aveva bisogno di una mano. La prossima canzone è per Filippo, da parte di Elia.”

Elia guardava Filippo trattenendo il respiro, mentre lui si avvicinava sorridendo, fino a trovarsi di fronte a lui.

“Filo, vedi di dirgli di sì a ‘sto ragazzo perché noi non ne possiamo più delle sue pare, te lo dico!”

Filippo si mise a ridere e prese una mano di Elia, che era tornato a respirare e cercava di sorridere anche lui, con la tensione che gli stava facendo un nodo strettissimo allo stomaco.

“Elia, preparati che da domani sarete voi i polipetti e non potrai scampare alla mia vendetta per tutte le volte in cui hai preso in giro me e Nicco.”

Ora anche lui rideva.

“Comunque, ragazzi, questa è per voi. Possiamo solo dirvi… daje tutta!” e tutti gli altri si unirono al coro di incoraggiamento.

Poi partì la canzone “Per un milione” dei Boomdabash.

Elia ci aveva pensato molto, aveva messo insieme tutte le canzoni che gli amici gli avevano proposto e alla fine, ascoltando per caso questa canzone alla radio, aveva deciso che il testo esprimeva esattamente quello che provava per Filippo.

Lui aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, in una delle sue plateali dimostrazioni della drama queen che era, appena aveva riconosciuto il brano. Poi però aveva fissato il suo sguardo su Elia e aveva iniziato a cantarla silenziosamente, muovendo solo le labbra perché sì, la conosceva perfettamente anche lui e ‘Non c’è niente al mondo che vorrei di più di te’ era il suo pensiero costante verso Elia.

Mentre la canzone suonava, Filippo aveva appoggiato la mano libera sulla guancia di Elia e gliela stava accarezzando piano, mentre anche lui stava cantando, visibilmente emozionato e colmo di gioia.

Le note finirono, Elia spense la radio e fece un grande respiro. Prese entrambe le mani di Filippo e se le portò al cuore.

“Penso davvero quello che dicono nella canzone, io non ti cambierei nemmeno per un milione. Ho scelto te, sono innamorato di te e non posso pensare di poter essere altrettanto felice con qualcun’altro. Perciò, anche se forse non si usa più e ti sembrerà vecchio stile, vorrei chiederti, Filippo Sava, vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?”

Filippo sorrideva come non aveva mai sorriso in vita sua. Se gli avessero fatto un elettrocardiogramma in quel momento, probabilmente l’avrebbero ricoverato perché il cuore gli batteva così forte che avrebbe potuto esplodergli. Aveva aspettato, tanto. Aveva messo Elia alla prova e l’aveva superata. Aveva deciso di aspettare ancora per essere davvero sicuro di non rischiare un'altra batosta. Ma ora lui aveva fatto tutto questo… per lui… nessuna motivazione gli sembrava più valida per non dirgli di sì.

“Beh, a me le cose vecchio stile piacciono.”

“Quindi?”

“Sì, certo che voglio essere il tuo ragazzo!”

Filippo liberò le sue mani e le fece scivolare sulla schiena di Elia, portandoselo vicino per far finalmente incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio che durò un’eternità. Perché dovevano recuperare mesi in cui quel gesto era rimasto solo nei loro sogni. Ora avevano tutto il tempo del mondo per scoprirsi, assaporarsi, perdersi completamente l’uno nell’altro, come avevano desiderato così a lungo senza mai trovare il coraggio di farlo sul serio.

*****

Una volta esaurito il loro ‘compito’ alla radio, i ragazzi decisero di andare a mangiarsi una pizza. Durante la cena arrivò il selfie tanto atteso, con Filippo che baciava su una guancia un Elia che non era mai stato così sorridente e la didascalia ‘Ha detto sì!’.

Potevano tutti tirare un sospiro di sollievo, un’altra coppia felice era appena nata nel gruppo.

Giovanni e Luca tornarono a casa con i mezzi, lasciando Martino e Niccolò da soli. 

Marti prese Nicco per mano prima che si avviassero alla macchina.

“Andiamo da te o da me?”

“Senti, Marti, non ho proprio voglia di litigare anche stasera, perciò forse è meglio che ci salutiamo.”

Quell’ultima settimana di discussioni continue gli era pesata come un macigno.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di discutere. Ci ho pensato molto e alla fine ho capito che non posso tenerti per forza qui con me.”

“Cosa?”

“Vai a Parigi, fagli vedere quanto sei bravo. Questa è la tua strada, la tua grande opportunità e io non voglio assolutamente che ci rinunci per colpa mia.”

“Stai dicendo sul serio?”

“Certo! Io voglio sempre fare l’agente di uno dei pianisti più famosi al mondo, come lavoro, quindi non posso impedirti di diventarlo. E poi, se prenoto i voli adesso, i biglietti per Parigi per venirti a trovare almeno una volta al mese li trovo a poco prezzo, quindi si può fare.” 

Niccolò non poteva credere alla sue orecchie! Quello davanti a lui era lo stesso Martino che, fino al giorno prima, gli aveva messo il muso perché a detta sua lo stava lasciando per sempre? Cos’era successo per farlo arrivare a dire quelle cose? Eppure non stava scherzando, conosceva il suo ragazzo abbastanza bene ormai da capire quando era serio. E lo era, adesso.

Improvvisamente, si sentì pieno di dubbi. Martino era pronto a sacrificare un pezzo della sua felicità per permettergli di seguire la sua strada, ben sapendo che andavano incontro ad un periodo difficile che avrebbero anche potuto non superare. Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso? Lo amava, ne era sempre stato certo. Ma un gesto del genere non era sicuro che sarebbe stato nelle sue corde.

Si meritava davvero un ragazzo prezioso come Martino Rametta nella sua vita incasinata?

“Allora, da te o da me per festeggiare?”

“Sei meraviglioso, Marti.”

Gli si buttò tra le braccia baciandolo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo e Martino capì di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

*****

Luca era la telefono con Viola che voleva avere tutti i dettagli.

‘Alla fine, ha scelto i Boomdabash.’

‘Lo sapevo! Del resto sarebbe stata anche la mia prima scelta per il mio regalo di anniversario, ma poi ho avuto un momento di romanticismo e ho optato per Ellie’

Avevano stabilito che il 26 sarebbe stato il giorno del loro mesiversario, visto che era il giorno in cui si erano dati il primo bacio. Viola gli aveva preparato un montaggio delle foto che avevano fatto insieme durante le loro passeggiate romane con la canzone ‘Love me like you do’ come colonna sonora. 

Per fortuna Luchino era da solo nel momento in cui aveva ricevuto il video, perché si era messo a piangere come un bambino e, se i suoi amici l’avessero visto, l’avrebbero preso per il culo per decenni.

Era la prima volta che provava qualcosa di così bello per una ragazza. Con Viola si era reso conto che tutte le volte in cui aveva pensato di essersi innamorato, in realtà erano state solo infatuazioni perché con lei tutto era un milione di volte più intenso.  
Viola era incredibile, così sicura di sé, così matura, spigliata, spiritosa. Sapeva sempre come tirar su l’umore di Luca quando la lontananza iniziava a pesargli. Perché sentirsi tutti i giorni non poteva compensare il non averla tra le braccia e gli mancava terribilmente.

‘Meno male, altrimenti avrei sempre associato le due cose e non è il massimo’

‘Ma ha detto sì poi, vero?’

‘Ovvio, non è che qualcuno abbia mai messo in dubbio questa cosa.’

‘Mi spiace essermi persa questo momento, ma Debby mi ha mandato i video che ha fatto e mi è sembrato quasi di essere lì.’

‘Però non ci sei… e mi manchi…’

‘Amore, anche tu mi manchi, ma dobbiamo resistere almeno fino alla maturità, poi magari riesco a far un salto su prima di andare a Ibiza.’

‘Lo so. Non voglio assolutamente che ti distrai per colpa mia, cercherò di resistere.’

‘Vedrai che passerà più veloce di quanto pensi.’

E intanto ridacchiava sotto i baffi pensando alla sorpresa che gli avrebbe fatto…

*****

SANA: Allora, com’è andata?

Giovanni le aveva raccontato di tutta la questione tra Elia e Filippo e anche della sorpresa di quella sera.

GIOVANNI: direi bene, stando alle prove fotografiche che abbiamo   
SANA: sono contenta!  
SANA: parti domattina?  
GIOVANNI: sì, non vedo l’ora che questa cosa sia finita, so già che mi annoierò a morte  
SANA: cerca di non mangiare troppo…  
GIOVANNI: farò del mio meglio  
GIOVANNI: mi mancherai domani  
GIOVANNI: cioè, mi mancherà il nostro incontro, volevo dire 

Ci fu un momento di pausa in cui Sana era online ma non stava scrivendo. Giovanni era teso. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi scappare un ‘mi mancherai’? Era sempre stato molto attento a non usare parole o fare gesti che potessero in qualche modo farla sentire a disagio. Ora rischiava di aver rovinato tutto.

Dall’altra parte del telefono, Sana rileggeva la frase pensando ‘Me l’ha scritto davvero!’. Chiaro, si era subito corretto, ma comunque gliel’aveva scritto…

SANA: mi mancherete sia tu che il nostro incontro, domani  
SANA: mandami qualche foto!

Giò si tranquillizzò, non si era offesa, anzi, sembrava proprio il contrario.

GIOVANNI: sarà fatto! Buona notte

Stava per metterci un cuoricino di fianco, ma stavolta riuscì a fermarsi in tempo. Sarebbe stato davvero troppo… Elia aveva ragione, doveva parlarle perché non ce la faceva più a tenersi dentro questa cosa. Mancava solo una settimana alla fine della scuola e doveva sbrigarsi!


	15. Scelte

Niccolò aveva ‘convocato’ Martino sulla terrazza al termine delle lezioni.

Amava quel posto, non solo perché era il ‘loro’ posto, ma anche perché guardare dall’alto la città ai suoi piedi lo tranquillizzava. Gli sembrava che fosse così quieta e silenziosa da lassù.

Aveva pensato molto i giorni precedenti alla decisione che Martino aveva preso di lasciarlo andare a Parigi per studiare. Doveva essergli costata molto, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Sapeva che per il suo ragazzo il suo benessere veniva prima di qualsiasi cosa e questo gli pesava, gli pesava da morire perché, anche se Martino aveva sempre negato, il fatto di doversi costantemente preoccupare per lui per evitargli un’altra crisi non poteva non essere una croce troppo pesante da portare per un ragazzo di 18 anni.

Niccolò aveva cercato con tutto sé stesso di stargli lontano, di non coinvolgerlo in una situazione che non poteva controllare e che avrebbe causato soltanto problemi, di non permettere che Martino si innamorasse di lui. Niccolò ormai c’era dentro fino al collo e aveva imparato a sopportare, amava Martino ma sarebbe stato capace di rinunciare a lui purché fosse felice. Era questo il motivo per cui l’aveva allontanato dopo quella conversazione nel bagno del primo piano tanti mesi prima.

Aveva fallito, su tutta la linea. Perché vedere il viso triste e sofferente di Marti, dopo che lui aveva troncato i rapporti, l’aveva fatto stare male, perché non c’era nessun antidoto all’amore che era nato tra di loro, per quanto avesse provato a cercarlo, perché Martino gli aveva dato tutto sé stesso e continuava a farlo, ogni giorno.

Era il fallimento migliore di tutta la sua vita, gli aveva permesso di sentirsi finalmente sé stesso dopo tanto tempo. Con il suo ragazzo e i suoi amici poteva essere il vero Niccolò senza sentirsi giudicato, compatito o strano. Non doveva più fingere, sapeva che se fosse caduto di nuovo in una delle trappole che la malattia gli tendeva, ci sarebbero stati Martino e i ragazzi a tirarlo fuori. Non era solo. Non voleva più esserlo dopo che per tanti anni lo aveva desiderato, considerandolo l’unico modo per non sentirsi diverso dagli altri.

Aveva scelto e non vedeva l’ora di dirlo a Martino.

Lui arrivò trafelato all’appuntamento visibilmente preoccupato.

“Che c’è? È successo qualcosa?”

Niccolò gli si avvicinò e lo baciò sorridendo. “Sì, è successa una cosa importantissima.”

Martino lo guardava senza capire, rapito come sempre dal sorriso del suo ragazzo, che riusciva a rendere inesistente qualsiasi altra cosa intorno a loro.

“Ho chiamato i tipi di Parigi stamattina e gli ho comunicato che li ringrazio per la proposta, ma io rimango qui.”

Per un minuto buono, Marti rimase a fissarlo in silenzio. Apriva la bocca ogni tanto come a voler dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiudeva. Nicco aspettava una reazione, continuando a sorridere.

“Non devi farlo per me, ti prego. Non posso sentirmi in colpa tutta la vita, sapendo che rinunci ad una cosa importantissima per colpa mia!”

“Non lo faccio per te, lo faccio per me!” 

Marti lo guardava con quei suoi occhioni da cerbiatto, in cui Nicco leggeva chiaramente un senso di colpa, che non aveva motivo di esistere. Gli prese entrambe le mani e baciò il palmo, come aveva fatto sei mesi prima, su quella stessa terrazza, quando Martino era andato a prenderlo per non lasciarlo più.

“È vero che andando lì avrei avuto quasi certamente la strada spianata per una carriera come pianista e compositore. Ma non mi interessa diventare famoso se poi non ho accanto l’unica persona con cui vorrei condividere la mia musica. Non posso creare niente di bello se mi manca la fonte di ispirazione per tutto quello che faccio.”

Martino sentiva le guance avvampare e si mordeva il labbro per cercare di trattenere le lacrime.

“Tu sei l’unica cosa che voglio veramente. E se per avere te, devo rinunciare a quella scuola, non mi importa. Ho confermato l’iscrizione qui a Roma, se davvero ho tanto talento come dite tutti, allora ce la farò anche da qui.”

“Nì… davvero io non voglio che…”

Niccolò lo zittì mettendogli un dito sulle labbra. “Shhh…” 

Appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Martino ed entrambi chiusero gli occhi. 

“Tu sei la mia casa, tu hai il mio cuore. Devo stare dove sei tu, altrimenti non combino niente di buono. Mi hai detto proprio qui che non sono solo, se parto lo sarò e tu non manterresti la promessa.” 

“Non voglio che tu ti senta mai più solo, lo sai… però non potrei reggere se un giorno tu mi rinfacciassi questa scelta.”

Aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono. Niccolò era serissimo e Martino avrebbe voluto urlare di gioia perché la decisione di dirgli che poteva andare a Parigi gli era costata molte lacrime e un dolore che era riuscito ad attutire solo grazie alla felicità che aveva visto nel suo ragazzo quando gliel’aveva detto. 

“Non succederà perché questa è la scelta giusta. Ne sono sicuro. Io ti amo, Martino.” 

Marti sorrise, facendo un grande sospiro che spazzò via tutte le lacrime e la tensione dei dieci giorni precedenti, in cui il suo cuore e i suoi nervi erano stati messi a dura prova dall’uomo della sua vita, di nuovo.

“Ti amo anch’io. Se tu sei felice lo sono anch’io e intendo mantenere quella promessa finché sarò in grado di farlo.”

“Bene!”

“Bene!”

Risero entrambi, poi si riavvicinarono per un bacio che segnava l’inizio di un nuovo capitolo della loro storia, da affrontare con la consapevolezza che, con quella decisione di Niccolò, si erano scelti per sempre, mentre la città ai loro piedi rimaneva muta testimone del loro amore. 

*****

Sempre dopo le lezioni, Giovanni aveva chiesto a Sana di scendere nella stanza del dottor Spera perché aveva bisogno di parlarle.

Era lì, aggrappato con le mani alle spalle di Leonardo cercando di fare dei grandi respiri per calmarsi quando lei arrivò.

“Ma che razza di posto è questo?”

Lui quasi si spaventò perché non l’aveva sentita arrivare e l’amico scheletro rischiò seriamente di cadere.

Sana sorrise divertita a quella scena e indicò Leonardo. “Quello chi è, un tuo amico?”

“Sì… ti presento Leonardo lo scheletro, testimone involontario delle nostre sedute di gruppo con il dottor Spera.”

“Ah ecco, questa è la stanza dello psicologo. Beh, gli si addice, è tutto un po’ strano qui…”

“Già…”

Non sapeva da dove iniziare, ma non gli venivano in mente neanche argomenti alternativi per smorzare la tensione, perciò forse la cosa migliore era andare dritti al punto.

“Sana, devo dirti una cosa molto importante e siccome sono sicuro che a voce mi sarei incasinato, ti ho scritto una cosa.”

Lei era già enormemente tesa dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto il messaggio di Giò in cui le chiedeva di vedersi e, anche se era riuscita a mascherarlo bene all’inizio, ora era sicura che non poteva nascondere il nervosismo perché sembrava che fosse una cosa molto seria. 

“Posso almeno sedermi a leggerla?”

Era ad alto rischio di cedimento delle gambe, da seduta almeno avrebbe evitato situazioni imbarazzanti.

“Sì certo, scusami. Sediamoci qui.”

Si misero uno di fronte all’altra, Giovanni tirò fuori dalla tasca un foglio e glielo passò. Da quel momento, qualsiasi cosa intorno a lui perse importanza, non sentiva alcun rumore se non il battito del suo cuore, non vedeva nient’altro che il volto di Sana aprirsi in un sorriso dolcissimo mentre leggeva.

A lei tremavano le mani.

‘Ti ho vista vestita di blu,  
Dopo averti vista mille volte vestita di nero  
e ho capito di non averti mai vista veramente.

Ti ho conosciuta dietro uno schermo,  
Dopo averti conosciuta in un corridoio  
E ho capito di non averti mai conosciuta veramente.

Ci legano parole, racconti e versi che sono nostri ma anche di tutti.

Ora vorrei che ci legasse una storia che sia nostra soltanto,  
che ci dicessimo parole per noi soltanto.

Vorrei vederti veramente,  
vorrei conoscerti veramente.

E scrivere di te senza far finta che non sia tu.  
E farti scrivere di noi, senza far finta che sia qualcun’altro.

Noi, Sana.  
Tu ed io, insieme.

Proviamo a scrivere il primo capitolo?’ 

Stava succedendo quello che più aveva temuto, Giovanni provava i suoi stessi sentimenti e ora lei doveva fare una scelta.

Rimase qualche minuto a fissare il foglio, imprimendosi ogni singola frase nella memoria e facendole depositare nel suo cuore. Se l’avesse guardato subito sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime perché aveva accumulato tante di quelle emozioni dal momento in cui aveva capito di essere innamorata di lui, che era sicura di non potercela fare più a trattenersi.

Lui aspettava nervoso una risposta.

Finalmente, Sana alzò lo sguardo.

“Lo vorrei tanto, davvero, però è impossibile. Non voglio farti del male, non te lo meriti, sei il ragazzo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto.”

“È perché non sono musulmano, vero?”

Lei annuì.

“Senti, lo so che in un eventuale futuro non ci potremo sposare a meno che io non mi converta alla tua religione, cosa che al momento escludo perché sono tutto fuorché credente in qualsiasi tipo di divinità che non sia Francesco Totti.”

Lei rise, ma era molto colpita dal fatto che lui si fosse documentato su quell’aspetto. Era un segno evidente che ci teneva davvero, non poteva ignorarlo.

“Ma sinceramente la cosa mi sembra talmente lontana per entrambi e non mi fascerei la testa prima ancora di essermela rotta.” 

Stese timidamente il braccio per prenderle la mano che non reggeva il foglio. Si muoveva quasi a rallentatore, per darle la possibilità di ritrarsi se non voleva che lui la toccasse. Ma Sana non lo fece, anzi, strinse la mano di Giò quando lui la prese e si sentì rassicurata da quel contatto.

“Tu mi hai colto completamente di sorpresa, mi hai spiazzato perché non avrei mai immaginato che potessi essere così fantastica. Ti ho sempre vista distante, quasi sprezzante. Ti ho praticamente ignorata per mesi e quando ti ho scoperta, mi sei entrata nella testa e nel cuore e non sei più uscita. E non voglio che tu esca perché sto troppo bene quando sono con te.” 

Se non fosse stato per la mano sudata e bollente che era decisamente una cosa reale, Sana avrebbe pensato di essere in un sogno. 

Giovanni fece una pausa perché quello che doveva dirle dopo era la parte più importante su cui aveva riflettuto di più, ma che poteva anche metterla più in imbarazzo. Però Sana doveva sapere che le sue intenzioni erano serissime e che era consapevole di tutte le complicazioni che il voler stare con lei implicava.

“Io mi sono innamorato di te e anche se questa cosa mi fa un po’ paura, non posso farne a meno. So che se deciderai di darmi una possibilità, non ci potranno essere dei momenti di intimità tra di noi, ma non mi interessa perché l’intensità delle emozioni che provo, anche solo quando parliamo, per il momento mi basta a sentirmi completamente felice. Perciò se questa può essere un’altra cosa che ti frena, sappi che per me non è importante.”

Sana chiuse gli occhi un momento per cercare di razionalizzare tutto quello che lui le aveva appena detto. ‘Siamo sicuri che Giovanni Garau, alias ‘MagodellAmore10’ è vero e reale? No, perché sembra troppo perfetto per essere vero!’ Lui era riuscito a smontare tutte le possibili obiezioni, cui lei aveva pensato.

“Come faccio a dirti di no quando sei così perfetto?”

Giò fece un sorriso un po’ forzato.

“Sono ben lontano dall’essere un Principe Azzurro. Ho fatto molti errori nelle due storie che avuto, non ci ho messo tutto me stesso per farle funzionare. Sono tutt’altro che perfetto.”

“Non per me. Nessuno mi ha mai fatta sentire come mi fai sentire tu. Sei sempre stato gentile, ma mai invadente, mi hai sempre rispettata senza mai farmi mancare il tuo sostegno, sei stato incredibilmente bravo a gestire un rapporto come il nostro che probabilmente avrebbe fatto scappare un altro ragazzo a gambe levate.”

Mise il foglio con la poesia sulla scrivania e appoggiò la mano sulla guancia di Giovanni, in un gesto che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare ma che le era venuto naturale e le scaldava il cuore con una tenerezza che avrebbe anche potuto farla sciogliere.

“Non posso tenerti intrappolato in una storia che non può avere un lieto fine, non è giusto. Non voglio che rinunci a tutto quello che qualsiasi altra ragazza ti può dare.”

“Ma lo voglio io!”

Lui prese la mano che lei teneva sulla sua guancia e la portò vicino all’altra, accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice.

“L’unica cosa che potrebbe farmi desistere sarebbe sentirti dire che non ricambi i miei sentimenti. Ma se c’è anche una minima possibilità che anche tu ti possa innamorare di me, allora io rimango qui e non mollo.”

“Io sono già innamorata di te, testone!”

Il viso di Giovanni si illuminò in un sorriso raggiante.

“Allora facciamolo, scriviamo questa nostra storia, capitolo per capitolo. Non importa se sappiamo già il finale, possiamo inventarci tutto quello che vogliamo prima di arrivarci.”

“Io non ho mai scritto qualcosa a quattro mani, dovrai aiutarmi ed essere molto paziente.”

“Con gli amici che mi ritrovo, posso dire che la pazienza rientra di sicuro tra i miei pregi!” 

Si misero a ridere, per scaricare un po’ di adrenalina che entrambe sentivano scorrere nei loro corpi. 

“Ok, allora facciamo che nel primo capitolo Sana e Giovanni hanno il loro primo vero appuntamento questo weekend?” propose lei senza più imbarazzo, ripensamenti o paure.

“Assolutamente sì!”

Si guardarono per qualche secondo con un’intensità che diceva tutto di quello che avrebbero voluto fare, ma che non potevano avere. Giovanni sollevò le mani di Sana e le baciò, lei fece lo stesso ed entrambi capirono che potevano trovare un modo di amarsi tutto loro, che li avrebbe comunque resi felici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo quasi alla fine...domani l'epilogo con tanto, tanto amore nell'aria!!


	16. Epilogo - PRIDE

I Contrabbandieri avevano appuntamento al circolo Arcigay prima di unirsi alla parata del Pride in programma quel pomeriggio.

Elia e Filippo erano già lì perché avevano aiutato con gli ultimi preparativi e indirizzato quelli che entravano a chiedere informazioni verso i vari punti di ritrovo.

Il più giovane sembrava euforico per questa nuova esperienza e l’altro non poteva esserne più felice. Era vero che stavano insieme solo da una settimana, ma Elia che lo teneva per mano e lo baciava in mezzo alla gente senza paura, mostrando a tutti quanto stava bene era un motivo d’orgoglio per Filippo. Sapeva, dopo che ne avevano parlato a lungo, che lui aveva scelto Emma mesi prima anche per la paura di dover affrontare il disprezzo e spesso anche la violenza di chi non concepiva che due ragazzi potessero essere innamorati. Perciò era ancora più importante agli occhi di Filippo che Elia si fosse presentato in prima linea per l’organizzazione del Pride e non avesse minimamente cercato di nasconderlo agli occhi del mondo.

“È bello vederti così preso per questa cosa, sai?”

Filippo lo strinse da dietro, mentre Elia stava sistemando degli opuscoli sulla libreria, baciandogli il collo e mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio, cosa che aveva scoperto lo faceva impazzire. Elia si appoggiò a lui, lasciandogli libero accesso e si lasciò andare alla sensazione di benessere che il contatto fisico con Filippo gli provocava e di cui non poteva più fare a meno.

“Ho scoperto che avevo bisogno di impegnarmi in qualcosa che mi facesse stare bene, che non fosse solo baciarti ovviamente.”

“I tornei di FIFA con i tuoi amici non bastavano?”

Elia si mise a ridere, sapeva benissimo che Filippo detestava il calcio e aveva assunto un’espressione di disgusto totale quando lui gli aveva detto che quella era praticamente la sua unica occupazione, oltre ai compiti. 

“Quelli rimangono importanti, ma anche poter far qualcosa per chi ha vissuto o sta vivendo esperienze come quella di Martino o la mia ha il suo perché. Sapere che posso rendermi utile e farlo insieme al ragazzo che amo mi piace molto!”

“Caspita, è una bella maturazione in così poco tempo. Non finisci mai di stupirmi, Elia Santini!”

“Avevo solo bisogno di trovare la persona e lo stimolo giusto per fare il salto di qualità.”

Si girò, allacciò le mani dietro al collo di Filippo e se lo portò il più vicino possibile.

“Comunque non so se hai sentito quando ho detto ‘il ragazzo che amo’…”

Filippo lo guardò con un’intensità tale che le gambe di Elia quasi cedettero, per fortuna c’erano le braccia del suo ragazzo e lo scaffale dietro di lui a sostenerlo.

“Ho sentito eccome.”

“E non hai niente da dire a riguardo?”

Elia era preoccupato perché, se lui aveva detto chiaro e tondo a Filippo di essere innamorato, lui non aveva fatto altrettanto. Era piuttosto evidente da tutta una serie di altre cose, ma non gliel’aveva detto e questo non riusciva a farlo stare completamente sereno.

“Avrei molte cose da dire in realtà, ma avevo pensato ad una situazione un po’ più romantica per farlo…”

“A me va bene qualsiasi situazione, basta che mi dici che provi quello che provo io.”

Ora Elia era aggrappato con tutte le sue forze a Filippo e lui capì che, forse, non era il caso di aspettare la romantica cena a lume di candela, che aveva organizzato per loro proprio quella sera, per ricambiare la ‘cena arcobaleno’ della settimana prima. Elia aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, era l’unica cosa che mancava per farlo sentire completamente sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta e se lo meritava, con tutti i cambiamenti che aveva fatto per stare con lui.

“Non devi dubitarne mai. Mi dispiace se, aspettando a dirtelo, ti ho lasciato il dubbio che io non sia innamorato di te, avrei rimediato stasera, ma visto che me lo chiedi… Elia, ho capito di essermi innamorato di te mesi fa, quando mi sei caduto in braccio in quel campo sportivo abbandonato dove ti avevo portato per fare le foto. E ora penso di esserlo ancora di più, perché pensavo di averti perso e invece poi ti ho ritrovato.”

Elia sorrise, un sorriso così grande che quasi gli faceva male la mascella. Ora era tutto straordinariamente perfetto.

Quando Martino e Niccolò arrivarono li trovarono che si stavano ancora baciando come se ci fossero solo loro due al mondo.

Marti non vedeva l’ora di poterli beccare a fare i ‘polipetti’ per vendicarsi. E infatti li apostrofò subito come li aveva etichettati Elia mesi prima, imitando proprio la scena con Niccolò che rideva al suo fianco ed Elia che gli alzava il dito medio, senza però staccarsi da Filippo.

“Ora però seriamente rega’, basta!”

I due si separarono con uno schiocco di labbra molto rumoroso che fece ridere Niccolò ancora di più, mentre Martino diventò subito rosso. Perché era vero che lui e Nicco pomiciavano ogni momento, ma i loro baci in pubblico erano molto casti, mentre quello che si erano dati Elia e Filippo era roba da camera da letto, per lo meno secondo lui…

“Allora, a quanto pare rimarrai con noi Fares!”

Filippo sapeva della storia di Parigi da Niccolò stesso. Ne aveva parlato sia a lui che a Giovanni perché non sapeva cosa fare e, visto che i due gli avevano dato due consigli diversi, alla fine aveva deciso per conto suo.

“Sì, non vi libererete del matto tanto facilmente.”

Lo disse facendo l’occhiolino ai ragazzi e Marti non poté fare a meno di sorridere felice, vedendo come Niccolò era arrivato a sentirsi così bene e così libero da poter scherzare su una cosa così seria come quella. Gli aveva confessato tempo prima di averlo definito ‘matto’ in quel famoso incontro con il Dott. Spera in cui Luchino se n’era uscito con la ‘gelosa in culo’ e a lui non era affatto dispiaciuto, tanto che ora lo usava ogni tanto come nomignolo per identificare sé stesso.

“Ma perché, dove dovevi andare scusa?”

Elia ovviamente non sapeva nulla.

“Mi avevano proposto una scuola di composizione a Parigi, ma ho detto di no per rimanere qui.”

Nel dirlo, si girò verso Martino che lo guardava con gli occhi a cuore. Ogni tanto non ci credeva ancora che davvero Niccolò avesse fatto quella scelta, ma gli aveva ripetuto così tante volte di esserne sicuro che aveva smesso di sentirsi in colpa.

“Cazzo zì, sei proprio innamorato!”

Filippo diede una gomitato ad Elia, che aveva rovinato il momento romantico dei due piccioncini e lui lo guardò come per chiedergli cos’avesse fatto per meritarsi di avere un livido il giorno dopo… il più grande alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

“Proprio sì!”

Rispose Nicco prima di baciare il suo Marti adorante.

In quel momento arrivò Luca tutto trafelato, che si stava lamentando per il casino che c’era in giro.

“Sentite, ve lo dico subito, se pensate di passare tutto il pomeriggio a sbaciucchiarvi davanti ai miei occhi, io me ne torno a casa perché non è giusto!”

Sperava che Viola potesse fare una scappata a Roma prima di iniziare con le prove scritte, ma lei gli aveva detto che non sarebbe riuscita, perciò erano due giorni che era particolarmente irritabile.

“Tranquillo fra’!” Marti gli mise una mano sulla spalla, cercando di tirarlo su “cercheremo di limitarci per te.”

“Eccoci qui!”

Giovanni e Sana entrarono tenendosi per mano, facendo sorridere Elia e Martino che lo sapevano, e lasciando a bocca aperta gli altri tre.

“Ma… ma… che è successo?” 

Luchino era incredulo di fronte alla scena che aveva davanti e i due nuovi arrivati si guardarono, mettendosi a ridere. 

Martino aveva messo in guardia Sana che ora avrebbe avuto gli amici di Giò sempre tra i piedi e che doveva portare pazienza, soprattutto con Luca, ma lei non sembrava turbata dalla cosa.

“È successo che ci siamo innamorati e proviamo a stare insieme.”

“È grandioso!”

Filippo fu il primo ad abbracciarli. Era sinceramente contento perché Sana era l’amica della sorella che preferiva. Faceva lo scemo con Silvia, perché con Sana non si sarebbe mai permesso di farlo, ma la trovava decisamente più interessante. E Giovanni, per quello che aveva potuto vedere, sembrava proprio un ragazzo d’oro, perciò non poteva che essere felice per loro.

“Questa sì che è una sorpresa!”

Niccolò li abbracciò subito dopo. “Siete proprio belli insieme, sono felice per voi. Tu lo sapevi…” disse indicando Martino, che guardava i suoi amici con un sorriso da orecchio ad orecchio. C’era così tanto amore nell’aria che era quasi troppo…

“Me l’ha detto lei.”

“E a me l’ha detto lui.” Si inserì Elia.

“Com’è che qui tutti dicono tutto a tutti e io non so mai un cazzo?”

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere perché Luca era comico anche quando voleva essere arrabbiato. E loro gli volevano un sacco di bene anche per questo.

“Non ti preoccupare zì, una di queste sere ci facciamo una birretta solo noi quattro e ti aggiorno su tutto, ok?”

Giovanni non voleva che Luchino tenesse il broncio, quello doveva essere un pomeriggio di gioia per tutti, la celebrazione dell’amore in tutte le sue forme e il loro gruppo lo rappresentava appieno.

“Eh, ti conviene!”

Luca fece finta di essere ancora arrabbiato, ma in realtà era felice che anche l’unico che pensava fosse rimasto single avesse trovato l’amore.

Ora tutti i Contrabbandieri erano felicemente sistemati e gli sembrava la cosa più bella del mondo.

Si stavano incamminando verso il punto di ritrovo con gli altri, quando qualcuno gli saltò sulla schiena afferrandogli il collo fin quasi a farlo cadere. Luchino pensò che sarebbe morto sul colpo per lo spavento e urlò, ma quando sentì la voce di Viola urlare ‘Sorpresa!’ ancora più forte passò tutto in un secondo. 

Si girarono tutti e il gruppo si intenerì a vedere Luca che stringeva la ragazza tra le braccia baciandola in continuazione. 

Quanto gli era mancata!

“Ma che ci fai qui?” Riuscì a chiederle, quando finalmente aveva baciato ogni angolo del suo viso per rendersi davvero conto che non stava sognando e lei era lì in carne ed ossa.

“Ho accompagnato Elisa, la mia migliore amica che è qui per il Pride con la sua ragazza Francesca, che è di Roma.”

Viola presentò le due ragazze e si presentò di persona al gruppo che conosceva solo tramite le videochiamate. Rimase sorpresa dalla presenza di Sana perché nessuno gliel’aveva mai nominata.

“Molto piacere! Meno male che c’è un’altra ragazza, iniziavo a sentirmi in minoranza…” disse Sana quando lei le strinse la mano.

“Oh, non ti preoccupare, da Ottobre sarò qui fissa e avremo modo di rimediare alla scarsità di presenza femminile in questo gruppo di coppie!”

Viola le sorrise e rimase subito simpatica a Sana. 

Mentre il gruppo si avviò, chiacchierando anche con le nuove arrivate, Viola e Luca rimasero un po’ indietro, camminando abbracciati.

“Allora, ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?”

“Sei stata bravissima a non darmi nessun indizio… ormai ero rassegnato che prima di Luglio non ci saremmo potuti vedere.”

“Beh, le cose o si fanno o non si fanno.”

“Quanti giorni ti fermi?”

“Fino a mercoledì perché poi devo studiare per gli scritti.”

Luchino era al settimo cielo, voleva dire averla tutta per sé per quattro giorni... beh, tre in realtà togliendo quel pomeriggio, in cui non sarebbero stati soli. 

Sembrava un dono del cielo, qualcuno aveva guardato giù e non aveva voluto lasciarlo da solo proprio nel giorno in cui si celebravano l’amore e l’orgoglio di viverlo senza nascondersi. 

E anche se ovviamente coppie, come quella di Elia e Filippo e Martino e Niccolò avevano più bisogno di altre di far vedere al mondo la propria esistenza e di rivendicare il diritto ad essere considerate normali, anche lui nel suo piccolo aveva di che poter mostrare il suo ‘pride’, per avere accanto una ragazza come Viola, dopo tutte le porte in faccia che aveva ricevuto.

Si ritrovarono con il gruppo di Radio Osvaldo al completo, più qualche aggiunta che si era aggregata strada facendo tra compagni di scuola, il ragazzo di Emma e gli amici di Niccolò, con cui Silvia e Federica stavano uscendo dalla sera del suo compleanno. 

Le ragazze ovviamente andarono in iperventilazione per Sana e Giovanni, con Eva che li guardava sorridente e fiera che finalmente lui fosse felice e avesse dato retta al suo cuore. Si fecero promettere che avrebbe organizzato una serata di sole donne per avere tutti i dettagli.

Ovunque intorno a loro era un’esplosione di colori, musica, gente di ogni tipo che celebrava l’amore. 

Tutti loro avevano appreso appieno il significato di quella parola e di tutte le sue sfaccettature, perché c’erano diversi tipi di amore che li legavano, tutti ugualmente intensi ed importanti. Quello per gli amici, quello per persone che magari avevano conosciuto da poco ma che sentivano sarebbero potute diventare importanti, quello per il proprio partner, quello per la vita e le proprie passioni, fossero state scrivere racconti, poesie, suonare il pianoforte, correre o aiutare gli altri.

L’amore era l’unica forza in grado di smuovere il mondo, qualunque fossero gli ostacoli che dovesse superare; era davanti ai loro occhi, lo vedevano in ciascuno di loro e nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di metterlo in discussione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine anche di questa avventura.   
> Sono molto felice di aver fatto trovare l'amore a tutti i Contrabbandieri e che lo possano mostrare fieramente al mondo!
> 
> Un mega grazie di nuovo alla mia fantastica beta babykit87l che è stata fondamentale per lo sviluppo della storia con i suoi consigli.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto, messo un cuoricino e commentato questa storia.
> 
> Al momento non ho altre idee sul mondo SKAM, voglio dedicarmi a scrivere qualcosa di mio e originale. Però non si sa mai, l'ispirazione arriva quando meno te l'aspetti...

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie come sempre a chi torva il tempo di leggermi, lasciare un commento o solo un "cuoricino".
> 
> Ne vedremo delle belle, perciò, stay tuned!


End file.
